<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译】I Want To Feel Something Again by Function</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854062">【翻译】I Want To Feel Something Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function'>Function</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Minor Violence, Sort Of, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有时，我会想象自己转过一个街角，或是走进一家店里，就能看见他，安灼拉。他已经长大，依然是那样美丽。即使过了这么多年，我们依然立刻认出了对方。他会对我微笑，而我内心里无论是什么出了差错，都将会恢复原样，我又会感到完满。但那是过去，这是现在。现在我是一个二十四岁的酗酒的艺术学校辍学生，靠着做酒保勉强度日。</p><p>或者</p><p>我在听AJR的Sober Up，想到了Enjoltaire，之后就有些一发不可收拾了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275103">I Want To Feel Something Again</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolenbaguette/pseuds/astolenbaguette">astolenbaguette</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者注：</p><p>所以这一篇某种程度上是，但又不是growing up together fic，之后你就会知道我是什么意思。在第一章prologue中他们还是孩子，但在之后的故事里都已经长大了。这就为angst与性张力留下了巨大空间。没有beta。故事发生在美国因为我本人在美国长大想要更好更准确地描写。总的说来，写这一篇的时候我很开心，所以希望您也可以读得开心。</p><p>P.S.原作者在原文第三章附上了歌单→<a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7xnQjujDY95gBT3iv6LoXe?si=3IPO3nhNTbuUWJ9nzzXqGw">I Want To Feel Something Again</a></p><p>译者注：</p><p>感谢校对<a href="/users/sirius6776/">sirius6776</a>，给她加鸡腿！德克士的手枪腿！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>认识他的时候，我在上二年级。</p><p> </p><p>那时学年才刚过半，我就已经确定了学校的种种都不适合我。在幼儿园就不一样。他们会尝试教我们字母表和算数，但你可以选择去丢积木玩也不会有人在乎。而突然之间，再也没有小睡了，取而代之的全都是学习单。写字就是很难学，一点帮助都没有。我一直分不清d和b，也分不清w和m，总是会写反s和z的方向。二年级来了，大家都学会了，不会再犯这种错误了，我没有。下课后，老师总是会留我在教室里抄字母表。抄好几页好几页的s，z，d，b那些东西。我讨厌它们。很多时候我都会哭，但她还是会强迫我抄完，纸上沾满了眼泪。没有用。一到要写的时候我又会弄错然后开始怀疑自己。最后，我下定决心，适可而止吧。显然我没有聪明到该上学的地步，所以我要用我的生命干点其他事情。但我的妈妈并不完全赞成这个计划。</p><p>“虽然我对你在七岁的时候就经历了人生危机这一点感到十分骄傲，但你还是得去上学。不要皱眉，亲爱的。最后你肯定会懂的，到那个时候你就会对现在这些小困难一笑置之的。不要摇头，听妈妈的话。<strong>泰尔</strong>。妈妈要去上班了。泰尔，宝贝，妈妈不能迟到的。格朗泰尔！你赶紧给我从车上下来！”</p><p>我也许是得去上学，但这并不意味着我就必须得待在学校里。我们的休息区是一块很大的空地。那里有为大孩子设置的运动区，但除此之外也没其他东西了。空地边种着一排枫树，围着一圈栅栏，外面就是学校边的公园。要偷偷溜出去不会太难。很少有学生会在学校里吃早饭，所以对我们这种靠着一碗麦片加一盒牛奶凑活的学生来说，在那里监督老师显然不是很多。我妈妈总会提早把我送到学校，所以自助餐厅里相对没有很多人。工作人员一开始着手准备午餐，我就溜出了大门，径直跑向休息区。一出大门，我疯狂地跑过枫树。这也不难，因为天还没有完全亮起来。谢天谢地我们有夏令时这种东西。到现在，我已经长大了，也有好几次没能平平稳稳地跳过栅栏，所以你可以想象当我只有四英尺高的时候，遭遇了多大的困难。爬上用链子锁着的栏杆是最简单的部分，但你一旦爬到了顶部，立刻就会感到后悔。七岁的格朗泰尔决定要勇往直前，所谓“勇往直前”，我的意思是指被栅栏勾住裤子，整个人被倒挂在了栅栏上，然后在终于获得自由的时候，直接摔到了地上。我把裤子给扯破了，腿也被割伤了，但和获得的自由相比，这代价实在微不足道。</p><p>等到了公园里，我就不知道该做什么了。我还没想到那么远呢。小时候我们家里没有有线电视，所以我大部分时间都在干些画画之类的事情。但是，等妈妈去睡觉了，我就打开电视机，看那些讲牛仔、士兵、还有犯罪团伙的老电视节目（我最喜欢的是牛仔。五岁的时候我还有阵子天天跑哪里都会戴着顶牛仔帽。）我想到了那些关于战争的老电视节目，确定自己需要某种可以重整旗鼓的基地。公园里有个小游乐场，里面有一个复杂的大滑梯（那种有隧道的，还有消防员用的那种竖杆子）。在滑梯附近有一小块封闭的空间，当基地用特别好。我爬上梯子，钻进隧道里。突然一双手从另一个方向伸出了抓住了我，我幼小的心灵受到了有史以来最大的惊吓。我连尖叫都没来得及发出，一只手就捂住了我的嘴，一个金发男孩压在了我身上。</p><p>“谁派你来的？”他问道，脸上的表情对于七岁的孩子来说实在过于可怕。</p><p>他的手还捂着我的嘴，这样的情况下我没法确切地回答他的问题，而我抓着他的手也没能起什么作用。所以，非常时期，我只能采取非常措施。</p><p>“好恶心！你居然舔我的手。”他说，立刻抽回了手往校服上蹭了蹭。</p><p>“没人派我来的！我是躲在这儿的！”</p><p>“喔。”他嘟囔着从我身下爬下来。我坐了起来，仔细打量着坐在我面前的这个男孩。他比我高，一头金发打着卷，乱糟糟的，有几缕发丝落在了那双明亮的蓝眼睛上。</p><p>“你疯了吧，”我说，“他们为什么会派个二年级学生追你啊？”</p><p>对我的无礼他似乎并不在意。“不要小看他们，他们可诡计多端（crafty）了。”</p><p>“‘诡计多端’是什么意思？”</p><p>他偏过脑袋。“就是说他们很坏很邪恶……就像小丑一样。”</p><p>“小丑是谁？”</p><p>“蝙蝠侠的复仇死敌（nemesis）啊，duh。”</p><p>我想问他蝙蝠侠又是谁还有复仇死敌是什么意思，最后还是觉得此刻有更重要的问题：“你是谁？”</p><p>他露出了微笑，还有嘴里的牙套。“我是安灼拉 拉马克。”</p><p>他朝我伸出了手，像是开会的那些大人一样，我觉得这样很奇怪但还是握住了他的手。“我是格朗泰尔 拉米雷兹。”</p><p>安灼拉咯咯笑出了声。我的门牙最近刚掉，所以每次说自己的名字的时候听起来都会很好笑。更像是在说“格朗赛尔 拉米雷斯（Granthaire Ramireth）”而不是“格朗泰尔 拉米雷兹（Grantaire Ramirez）”。</p><p>我禁不住有些生气，撅起了嘴。“对不起。”安灼拉说。他听起来是发自内心的抱歉。</p><p>“我叫你R怎么样？”他问。</p><p>我咧嘴笑了起来。以前从来没有人给我起昵称。妈妈叫我泰尔但是妈妈的昵称不算。这是一个真的昵称。</p><p>“好嘞，R，你能保守秘密吗？”</p><p>我愈加兴奋地点起了头。</p><p>“我要逃离这里。校长是个暴君，这些老师他们——”他顿了顿，像是之前已经排演过这段讲话，并且试图记起下一句台词，“滥用职权。”他说完了。</p><p>我为他的豪言壮语感到惊讶，然后小声说：“我也在逃跑。”</p><p>安灼拉抽了口气。“真的吗！”</p><p>如果我比此刻点头点得还激烈，那肯定就要抻着脖子了。</p><p>“每次我说出自己的想法，都会遇上麻烦。我和老师说这是言论自由。我爸爸就是这样说的，他说言论自由是第一修真岸（free speech is the first amenent）。”</p><p>我记得当时的自己觉得这个男孩是世界上最聪明的人了。小时候的我不知道他说错了“修正案（amendment）”。</p><p>安灼拉继续说着。“所以我用记号笔在厕所墙上写了东西，以此抗议。”</p><p>“你写了什么？”</p><p>“我从芳汀老师那里借来了一份第一修真岸，她是教四年级的老师，然后把每个字都抄在了墙上。我的老师问我为什么这样做，我告诉她我是为了她这样做的因为她显然不知道。最后，我被关了禁闭。然后我爸爸妈妈把我禁足了一个月。这……这怎么说来着……伟限（unconsitual）了。”</p><p>我不知道“违宪（unconstitutional）”是什么意思，更别提“伟限”了，所以我只是点了点头，再次表示赞同。</p><p>“你为什么要跑？”他问我。</p><p>“我不够聪明，不该待在这里。我太笨了。所以我不想当学生了，我要去当牛仔。”</p><p>安灼拉皱起眉。“你不笨。”他语气真挚。</p><p>对此我不知道该如何回应，所以我只是耸了耸肩。</p><p>他没有再管这个话题。“牛仔，哈？我在想我应该去一个地方，建立我的社会。在那里没有人是统治者，所有人都很善良。我要叫它‘人民之友（Friends of The People）’。我看不出为什么这个社会里会不能有牛仔。”</p><p>“你想要我和你一起去？”我惊呼道，瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>安灼拉又露出了那个微笑，还有牙套。“当然啦。人多力量大！”</p><p>他从那片把我们挡住的小塑料墙上探出头。“我们该往哪个方向走呀？”</p><p>听见这个问题，我差点跳了起来。“向西！所有牛仔都在西部。那里超级热，还有沙漠仙人掌秃鹰有山有马还有……”我喋喋不休了好久，都有些感到尴尬了，但安灼拉真好，他让我说完了。甚至，他似乎真的在认真听。</p><p>他站了起来，目光坚定地注视着远方，说：“那我们就向西走。”那时他看起来像是一名真正的探索者。此时，我注视着初升的太阳光落在他的金发上，我敢用自己的性命打赌世上没有安灼拉做不到的事情。他可以创建自己的社会，打败暴君，也许还可以拯救世界。</p><p>但他突然皱眉问：“西是哪个方向？”实在有些破坏这种气氛。</p><p>“这个我知道！”我喊道。</p><p>安灼拉嘘我小点声。“对不起，”我小声说，“但是我知道西边在哪。太阳从东边升起从西边落下。所以……嗯……如果太阳是从那里升起来的话……那这边就是西边。”胖乎乎的手指指向公园的另一边。真幸运我们要朝着学校的反方向前进。</p><p>安灼拉揉了揉我的头发。“你怎么会说你不聪明呢。”</p><p>虽然缺乏证据，但我确信这是我第一次脸红。</p><p>安灼拉背上了双肩包，我也飞快地学着他这样做了。像两个肩负使命的士兵一样，我们滑下滑梯，走出了公园。<br/>
 <br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>那天早上很冷，安灼拉裹着厚厚的红外套，我穿着校服几乎快被冻僵了。</p><p>“安灼拉，我好冷。”我抱怨道，一边搓着没带手套的手。</p><p>他把自己的手套摘了下来，把它们递给了我，然后把自己的手插进外套口袋里。“你说西部很热的，所以我们越快到那里，就能越早暖和暖和了。”</p><p>这个逻辑毫无破绽，我根本无法反驳，所以我们继续向前。等我们再也无法忽视饥饿以及疲乏的双腿时，太阳已经到了我们的脑袋顶。</p><p>“我们能休息一下吗？”我哼唧一声一屁股坐在了人行道边。我认不出我们走到那里了。街边有几家店，但整条街都很安静，只是时不时有几辆车经过。</p><p>“好主意。”安灼拉说，他也有点发抖。他突然抬起头，指向街对面，“你看，那里有家咖啡厅，我打赌他们那里会有热巧克力的。”</p><p>我嗤了一声。“我们没钱。”</p><p>他笑了，脱下了鞋子。我疑惑地看着他，然后他从鞋子里抽出了一张二十美元的纸钞。</p><p>“哇！你哪来的钱？”</p><p>“我帮邻居遛狗赚的，”他耸耸肩，“来吧！”</p><p>安灼拉帮我站了起来，过马路的时候牵着我的手，就像我妈妈那样。店里很暖和，喇叭里正放着首原声歌曲。里面只有三个人。两个女人正低声说着什么，时不时小声笑出来，她们的大衣搭在椅背上，一个戴眼镜的男人正在电脑上打字。没有人注意到这两个从街对面走过来的小学生。安灼拉大步走向吧台，我紧紧跟在他身后。</p><p>安灼拉把那张二十美金的纸币拍在柜台上。“两杯大杯热巧克力，谢谢！”</p><p>站在柜台后面的男人疑惑地环顾四周，然后底下了头。安灼拉的脑袋才比柜台高一点，我必须踮起脚才能看见发生了什么。那男人看起来像个巨人，他笑出了声，整个咖啡厅都像是因为他的笑声发生共振。“你们小孩这时候不该在学校的吗？”他微笑道。</p><p>我和安灼拉紧张地看了对方一样。“呃……我们……”</p><p>“爸爸妈妈把我们从学校里接出来了。我们要去看医生。”安灼拉脱口而出。</p><p>店员挑起眉毛。“你们两个一起？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“你们爸爸妈妈呢？”</p><p>安灼拉张开嘴，又立刻闭上，像条鱼一样。“告诉他爸爸妈妈在哪，R。”</p><p>我瞪大了眼睛看向他，感受到了背叛。“叛徒。”我小声说。</p><p>那男人看着我，脸上是掩盖不住的笑意，依然在等待着答案。</p><p>“他们……他们在另一家店里。”我说。</p><p>“哪家店里？”</p><p>“那边……那家。”我回答说，模模糊糊地指了一下右边。</p><p>他低笑出声，脸上的表情立刻被关切取代。“你的腿怎么了？”</p><p>我完全忘记了撕破的裤子，还有腿上的伤。腿上被割破的地方血已经渗到了裤子上。“噢，呃……”我小小的脑子飞速运转想要想出借口，“……我摔跤了。”最后我这样说，好差劲。</p><p>店员似乎并不太相信，但他还没再次开口问其他问题，安灼拉就把二十美元再往他那边推了一下。“现在我们能喝上热巧克力了吗？”</p><p>男人温和地对我们笑了笑。他把钱还给了安灼拉。“免费的。”</p><p>“那是什么意思？”安灼拉问。</p><p>“意思是你们不用付钱。”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>“是的。名字是什么？”</p><p>安灼拉笑容灿烂。“我的名字是安灼拉。E-N-J-O-L-R-A-S。这位是R。”</p><p>“就只是R？”店员问我。</p><p>我微笑。“就只是R。”</p><p>我们站在柜台外面看着他给我们准备饮料。我垫着脚，扒着柜台边缘，想稳住身子，安灼拉一直在跳起来，为了能看得更清楚。终于，店员把两杯外带热巧克力放在了我们面前。一杯上面用弯弯曲曲的花体字写着“Enjolras”，一杯上面是粗粗的大写的“R”。我脱下了手套，这样我就可以感受到杯中液体的温暖。</p><p>“你们两个小孩不如在店里喝完吧，外面可冷了。”</p><p>我们高兴极了，欣然允命，在角落边的一张桌子边坐下。安灼拉拿出了他的背包，把背包放在了我们俩中间。</p><p>“这里面有什么呀？”我问。</p><p>“我们需要的东西都在里面，”他深情地拍着那个包，“毯子，手电筒，麦片棒，水瓶，用来做欢迎标志的马克笔，还有一面旗帜。”</p><p>“旗帜有什么用？”</p><p>“每个国家都有自己的旗帜。这样我们才能宣告独立。”</p><p>“噢。”我有点尴尬。我觉得自己很傻，像是我应该早就知道这些一样。那个时候，我觉得安灼拉什么东西都知道，就像一口拥有无穷无尽的知识的井，不知为何这个宇宙给了我一个机会在其中痛饮。他说话毫不犹豫，就像他相信自己说出的每一个字。所以，我也相信。如果他对我说天空是绿色的，我也会相信他。安灼拉是一无所疑的。他就是信念的化身。</p><p>我们在那里坐了一小会儿。我，小口小口地喝着热巧克力，小短腿在桌下一晃一晃的。安灼拉，没有理会他的热巧克力，任凭它在那里冷掉，盘着腿坐在那里，写着关于他的新社会的伟大宏愿。</p><p>“你写得真好。”我看着他在“liberty”里“t”上画出那一横，说道。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>“你怎么做到的？”</p><p>“就这样写呀。”他从纸上抬起头来。</p><p>“我就写得很差。我总是会吧字母弄混，就像‘b’和‘d’。老师说我这么大了，不该不会写的。她觉得我可能是有什么问题。”我注视着我的杯子在桌上留下的那圈水渍，小声说。</p><p>“太愚蠢了。”安灼拉说。</p><p>我感到双眼刺痛，把脸埋进了袖子里。“对不起，我也不想这么蠢的。”我对着自己的胳膊说，声音闷闷的。我听见椅子和地板摩擦的声音，感觉到了一只手落在了背上。</p><p>“我说的不是你，格朗泰尔。”他在我耳边说。</p><p>我抬起头看见他把椅子搬到了我身边，现在正在用那双真挚的蓝眼睛看着我。“那你是什么意思？”</p><p>“我的意思是你的老师很愚蠢。”</p><p>我被他的大胆所震惊。只有安灼拉才会在只有七岁的时候，毫不畏惧地称一个权威人物愚蠢。</p><p>“很简单的，你能学会的，”他说，把那本笔记本转了过来，放在我们面前。“你知道怎么念的，对吧？”</p><p>我点点头，念了出来。</p><p>“好的，你会写大写的字母吗？”</p><p>我拿过马克笔，写出了‘B’和‘D’。</p><p>“很好，现在写小写的字母。”</p><p>“我记不清哪个是哪个。”我呜呜地说，感到呼吸又开始加快。</p><p>安灼拉沉默了片刻，小脸皱起，陷入沉思。我屏住了呼吸，等待着他接下来会说的话。</p><p>“写出单词，‘dog’。”</p><p>我沮丧地长出一口气。“我已经和你说了我记不清——”</p><p>“写吧。”他打断。</p><p>我翻了个白眼，还是写了出来。在纸面上，我清楚地写下了‘bog’。</p><p>我满怀期待地看向安灼拉。“写对了吗？”</p><p>安灼拉没有回答，而是问我。“‘dog’开头字母是哪一个？”</p><p>“字母‘D’。”</p><p>安灼拉笑了。“我明白了。”</p><p>我没来得及问他这是什么意思，他伸过手从桌子对面拿过他的那袋马克笔。他拿出了一支黄色马克笔，写了一个大写的“B”。接下来他做的事情震撼了我七岁的脑袋。他拿出了一支黑色马克笔，然后在“B”里面写出了一个“b”。</p><p>“你看，小写的‘b’刚好可以放进大写的‘B’里。”</p><p>“是真的诶。”我惊讶地说。</p><p>他翻过另一页纸，写下了单词“bed”。“不管什么时候，有小写‘b’或者‘d’，你就在外面写一个大写‘B’，看能不能覆盖上。如果可以，那就是‘b’，如果不能，就是‘d’。”</p><p>我按照他的方法写了一次，然后又写了一次，再一次，我往纸上写满了我知道的有‘b’和‘d’在里面的单词。我不敢相信。我太激动了，伸出双臂抱住了安灼拉。惊讶的是，安灼拉也抱住了我，笑了。</p><p>“都和你说了很简单的。”他说。</p><p>“你还能教我写其他字母吗？”我松开了他，问道。</p><p>“当然了，孩子。”</p><p>我还没提醒他我们明明一样大就被一个低沉的声音打断了。</p><p>“安灼拉 拉马克和格朗泰尔 拉米雷兹？”</p><p>我抬起头，看见一个穿着警服的高大男子正站在我们面前。安灼拉转头看向我以寻求支持，但我已经在试图躲他身后了。所以，他重新面对那位警察。</p><p>“呃……我们不是？”</p><p>“你们两个孩子和我走吧。”<br/>
 <br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
 <br/>
“R，别哭了！”</p><p>“我忍不住！”</p><p>从我们被叫去坐在警车后座时起，我就开始哭了。只有罪犯才会坐在警车后座上，那个年纪的我知道的只有，罪犯都会被关进监狱。</p><p>“先生，我不想进监狱！”我哭喊。</p><p>“你们不会进监狱的！”警察坐在驾驶座上对我们说。</p><p>“R，你有带发夹吗？我可以用它打开手铐。”安灼拉小声说，但实际上声音很大，我必须补充一下。</p><p>“你们没有被拷上手铐。”警察几乎是在呻吟。</p><p>“现在还没有！”安灼拉大喊。</p><p>这只是让我哭得更厉害了。“先生，求求您，不要把我关进监狱！”</p><p>安灼拉抱住了我。“不要把关他进监狱。把我关进去吧。”他恳求道。</p><p>“你们不会进监狱的！”警察抹了一把脸，“我是在把你们送回学校。”</p><p>安灼拉抽了口气。“什么！那更糟了！”</p><p>混乱持续了整段旅程。安灼拉一直在喊自己“有权和米兰达对话”我一直在用各种音量大哭。终于，我们到了学校，警察把我们交给了副校长，他显得过于高兴了。副校长把我们领到了校长办公室里，对我们说。</p><p>“你们有大麻烦了。”</p><p>我们没有。在学校告诉我们家长我们不在学校之后，他们惊慌失措。他们为我们的性命担忧，这担忧暂时压倒了愤怒，他们为我们的安全担惊受怕了好久。安灼拉的父母因为学校看管不周使我们有机会跑出去甚至还有可能会被绑架或是被车撞倒而对学校大发雷霆。学校害怕再有什么负面报道，并没有惩罚我们。很不幸的是，“谢天谢地我们的孩子还活着”的感情逐渐消退，我们都被禁足了。安灼拉的禁足期比我的还长了一个月。尽管妈妈说我“这辈子都别想出去玩了”，但她还是屈服了。安灼拉的禁足期一结束，她就允许我去安灼拉家了。</p><p>在认识安灼拉之前，我从来没有朋友，我害怕他很快就会离开我。但不久之后，我就知道了安灼拉做什么事情都很认真，一旦他确定我们是朋友——那就是这样。在我们小的时候，这很有帮助。在友谊中的孩子们毫无畏惧。所以，从那时起，我们几乎做什么事情都在一起。</p><p>休息的时候，我们一起捡树枝，假装它们是刺刀和毛瑟枪。我们会围着用枕头建的城堡和街垒跑来跑去，来发起我们想象中的革命。我们发明了一个叫“杀死国王”的游戏，其中我带着安灼拉妈妈的旧头饰，安灼拉拿着一把玩具枪在后面追我。夏天的时候，他爸爸会带我们去露营，我们会一起找鼠妇，摘野花。他父母在房子边建好了一个游泳池，他就教我游泳，我教他怎么折可以飞到老师讲台边的纸飞机。大多时日我们就只躺在铺着地毯的地板上，他会看不同的书，还会大声读出来。 我一边听着他念，一边画出书里的人物或是场景，有时候会画他。我不知道该怎么处理那些画。一开始我妈妈把那些画贴在了冰箱上，但是后来一个礼拜都会有好多张，这样做就不太实际了。安灼拉不让我把它们扔掉，所以那些画都给了他。尽管每次去他家的时候，我从来都没有看见过它们。</p><p>在他的帮助下，我写字也越来越好了，对上学的态度也逐渐改变。安灼拉走进了我的生活，突然之间我的生活中所有的事情都变好了。他会讲很多事情，一讲就是几个小时，都是那些小孩子会关心都很奇怪的事，我觉得我可以听他这样讲一辈子。某种程度上，我成了安灼拉的跟屁虫。我不能拯救世界，但是他可以。我会尽我所能地坚持下去。直到那不可避免的一天到来，他会醒来，发现自己一直只是在拽着一具沉重的躯体向前走。<br/>
 <br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>认识热安的时候，我们在上四年级。</p><p> </p><p>我同安灼拉的友谊带来了一个弊端：我懒得再交其他朋友了。一般情况下这也没什么毛病，因为安灼拉也不是那种在操场上交上很多朋友的人。每个只有一个朋友的人都会知道，在这位朋友不在的时候，问题就来了。所以，我决定将孤独的休息时间花在用树枝在地上画画上（你知道的，就像所有快乐的小孩一样）。遇见热安是命运的决定。如果命运是指他摔倒在我身上脚还狠狠踢上了我的脑袋的话。</p><p>“嗷！你干嘛啊！”</p><p>热安拍了拍校裤上的灰。“我不是故意的！我摔倒了！”</p><p>这场小小的脑震荡只是给我悲惨的一天雪上加霜，所以我没有像之前一样直接算了。</p><p>“这么大个人在这呢你怎么会看不到！你瞎了吗？”</p><p>“是啊，”热安就这样接了话，他从地上捡起了一副紫色的眼镜，“但是我没看见你，是因为我在看上面。”</p><p>我们上面，除了操场边的枫树外，什么也没有。“看什么？”</p><p>“看落叶。”</p><p>热安肯定是看见了我疑惑的神情，因为他在我身边坐下，然后开始详细地向我解释这一切。</p><p>“这是个游戏。枫叶从树上落下来的时候，我就在它们掉在地上之前接住它们。”</p><p>“然后你要拿它们做什么？”</p><p>“什么都不做，我只是喜欢接住它们。”</p><p>“好奇怪。”我说。</p><p>他露出了微笑。“我知道。你想和我一起吗？”</p><p>我看着面前的小男孩，又看了看我悲伤的树枝。</p><p>我耸了耸肩。“当然。”</p><p>注视着枫叶落下真的很有吸引力。很漂亮，看着它们落在你的手里会带来一种满足感。如果我们再大一点，热安会说这样的行为有着诗意的元素在其中。但我们没有，所以，我们只是笑着跑着，眼睛看着天空，时不时撞在对方身上。</p><p>即使只有十岁，热安也是个人物。他来自越南，当我问他越南在哪个州的时候，他用橡皮筋狠狠弹了我一下。然后他向我展示如何在教室里的地图上找到这个国家。他留着长长的、丝绸般的头发，他把头发编成了鞭子。有时人们会把他错当成小女孩，但他似乎也不怎么在意。他整年都穿着他妈妈从旧货店里买的丑毛衣，还有发光运动鞋。说实话，当时我觉得他的那些发光运动鞋是世界上最酷的东西。</p><p>安灼拉得了流感，所以在他不在的时候，我和热安一起玩了两个星期。周末的时候他好些了，我就邀请热安和我一起去看望他。我得承认对于他们两人的见面，我有些紧张。他们都个性强烈，却截然相反。我可不希望他们起冲突。</p><p>等到了安灼拉的卧室里，我帮他补上他落下的作业，热安在房间里走来走去，四处看看。</p><p>“这旗子是做什么的？”</p><p>热安指着那面被安灼拉贴在桌上的中等大小的红旗。</p><p>“这标志着这间房间是安灼拉的王国的一部分。”我笑着说。</p><p>“闭嘴！R！”安灼拉说，还用张卷起来的纸敲了一下我的脑袋，但这只是惹得我笑得更厉害了。</p><p>“‘人民之友’没有国王，这是民主国家。”他嘟囔，吐出舌头。</p><p>“人民之友？”</p><p>安灼拉跳了起来，和热安一起站在桌边。“我在计划建立一个新的国家。没有人掌权，但我们所有人会一起决定事务，互相帮助，因为我们都是朋友，所以会有很多东西一起分享，还会有投票，如果有很坏的人，我们就把他们赶出去，直到他们知道错了，然后他们就又可以回来，一起分享，一起投票。”</p><p>热安看起来大为震惊。“听起来好棒，我也能加入吗？”</p><p>“当然啦。我知道会成功的。我做好了统计，格朗泰尔画了表格。我在想我们可以将它加入美国版图里。我已经给总统写信讲过这件事了，但他还没有回复我。”</p><p>“名字可能还要再改改，”热安说，若有所思地揉了揉脸。他的表情瞬间亮了起来，整个人激动地跳起来，发光运动鞋疯了似的闪，“我们用法语吧！”</p><p>安灼拉皱起眉。“为什么要用法语？”</p><p>“因为法语听起来更高级（fancy），”热安露出了严肃的表情，“你难道不想别人认真对待你吗？”</p><p>“所以你才一直在学校里管面包卷（bread rolls）叫‘baguettes’吗？因为我觉得它们根本不是法棍面包。”我站起来和他们站在一起。</p><p>安灼拉严肃地点了点头。“你说的没错。我觉得我爸爸书房里有英法词典。”</p><p>我们一起跑进了安灼拉爸爸的书房里。安灼拉站在我的背上，在书架顶部搜寻着。我们找到了那本词典，唯一的障碍就只剩下了我们是小孩，完全不知道怎么翻译。</p><p>“好吧，‘朋友’对应的单词是‘les amis’。”热安在床上念出来，安灼拉用黑色马克笔在旗子上写下单词。</p><p>“‘之（of）’对应的是‘de’。”</p><p>“好了！”安灼拉大喊。</p><p>“哦，不好了。”热安小声说。</p><p>“怎么了？”我同样小声地问他。</p><p>他给我看他正在看的那一页。“‘人民’对应的词有好多。”</p><p>“嗯……那我们就用看起来最高级的那个吧……这个。”我说着，指着单词‘l’abaissés’。</p><p>热安深吸一口气，试图读出那个词。</p><p>“好了，我写完了，”安灼拉宣布道，举起那面旗给我们看，“对不对？”</p><p>旗子上用黑色粗体字写着：LES AMIS DE L’ABC。</p><p>热安“啪”地一声把书合上。“没错，”他尖叫，“你做到了！”</p><p>那天剩下的时间我们都埋头于胶水、纸张还有亮片之中。不断地完善对脑海中完美世界的想象。我们不需要宪章来允许我们创造一个顾家，它就存在在那里，因为我们相信它存在。我曾经觉得，在梦想和实现梦想之间，只差一样东西，那就是信念（belief）。<br/>
 <br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>热安的妈妈在美甲店工作，她经常会给他做指甲。他指甲上的图案复杂而多彩，使每个女孩（当然也包括大人）的指甲黯然失色。老师们不喜欢，但即使热安有注意到这一点，他也不在乎。在某一刻，他决定要学习给自己涂指甲。质量明显下降了许多，但他对此更加热情。</p><p>“R，你的指甲太长了！我来给你涂指甲油吧！”</p><p>“那我的指甲呢？”安灼拉问。</p><p>我们在休息时间一起坐在草地上，热安本来是在叫我们怎么把花朵编在一起。</p><p>“你天天咬指甲，你个小麻烦精。”热安打趣道。</p><p>“你可以给我涂。”我回答说。</p><p>“但我的也还是可以涂的嘛。”安灼拉嘟囔。</p><p>热安厚脸皮地笑了。“如果你想要我给你涂指甲，安灼拉，你需要做的也只是说出来就好了？”</p><p>这句话使得安灼拉抓起一把草丢在了他脸上。</p><p>第二天，热安带来了一个小包，里面装满了指甲油。里面有我们能想象到的所有颜色，我们坐在水泥地上，他把指甲油涂在我们的指甲上。我授予热安在我的指甲上作画的权利，这就意味着现在每个指甲上都是不同的亮色。</p><p>“热安，还没干吗？”我忍不住发牢骚。</p><p>“别碰！”热安从安灼拉的手上抬起头来，大喊，“继续吹！”</p><p>我翻了个白眼，继续大声吹起指甲。</p><p>“要更多红色。”安灼拉抱怨道。</p><p>“相信我，安灼拉，我可是专业的。”热安说，“等这些干了，我就给你涂上红色波点。”</p><p>我们都没有注意到巴贝走近我们，直到他撞翻了热安身边的指甲油。</p><p>“嘿！你干嘛？”热安大喊。</p><p>“你们干嘛像女孩一样涂指甲？”他对热安咆哮。</p><p>“因为我可以！关你什么事？”</p><p>“你是个娘炮！”巴贝喊。</p><p>“那你就是个傻逼！”热安喊了回去，站了起来。</p><p>巴贝握紧双拳，一脚踩上指甲油瓶子，把它踩了个粉碎。热安尖叫起来。我们都还没反应过来，巴贝就抓起了地上装指甲油的小包。</p><p>“还我！”热安喊道，但他的眼睛已经开始逐渐湿润。</p><p>不知什么时候，安灼拉也站了起来，现在正站在巴贝面前。他们一样高，但是巴贝更壮些。安灼拉抿紧嘴，瞪着巴贝，那眼神我觉得成年人也会被他吓到。</p><p>“他叫你还给他。”安灼拉在咆哮。</p><p>巴贝用力推了他一下，把他推倒在地。“死基佬！”</p><p>安灼拉已经开始努力站起来了，但我在自己还没意识到的时候就已经起来了。我没有思考，大喊一声，然后跑向巴贝，一脚踢向他两腿之间。他立刻丢下了热安的包，跪倒在地。我震惊地站在那里，巴贝哭着在地上缩成一团。</p><p>“我操！”</p><p>“安灼拉，不要说脏话。”热安说着，把失而复得的包抱在胸前。</p><p>“对不起。”安灼拉心不在焉地回答，眼睛还瞪得很大。</p><p>“这里到底怎么了！”</p><p>这声大吼惊得我跳了起来，转身看见托洛米埃老师正大步朝我们走来。我从来没见过他这么生气。</p><p>“我……我……他……还有……”我结结巴巴地说不出话。</p><p>幸运的是，安灼拉插进话来。“不是格朗泰尔的错，托洛米埃老师。巴贝踩碎了热安的指甲油瓶，还推我。然后他还想偷热安的指甲油包。”</p><p>托洛米埃老师看见了热安色彩斑斓的塑料包，视线扫过我们被涂得乱七八糟的指甲，皱起了眉头，很恶心的模样。</p><p>“去校长办公室，你们三个。”</p><p>“但是我们没有——”</p><p>“我叫你们去！”</p><p>安灼拉露出了那种争辩时会有的表情，但热安没有说话，只是朝他摇了摇头。我抓住了安灼拉的袖子，把他拖走了。</p><p>我们坐在校长办公室外面的椅子上，走廊上静悄悄的。安灼拉瞪着地面，双手紧紧抓住椅子，用力之大指节都开始泛白。热安哭了，一直在擦脸，但更多的眼泪掉了下来。我盯着自己的指甲。它们让我想起了圣诞节的彩灯。我伸出了手，像他们在电影里做的那样，摆了摆手指。</p><p>“值了。”我说。</p><p>热安露出了微笑，然后咯咯笑出了声，安灼拉松开了手，也笑了起来，很快我们都大笑起来，整条走廊都听得见。</p><p>我带着留堂的纸条回到家里，妈妈愤怒地擦掉了我的指甲油。但她看起来似乎并没有那么生气，甚至也没显得失望，只是非常害怕。<br/>
 <br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
 <br/>
因为两个原因，五年级的夏天我们都很开心：我们就要成为中学生了（我可真是蠢到会觉得这是件好事），我们都有了自行车。</p><p>很长一段时间里，学会骑自行车是我们最接近交通自由的事情。所以我们刚学会怎么保持平衡，马路就成了我们的新游戏场。</p><p>热安用飘带装饰车把手，还往车轮辐条上挂小彩珠。安灼拉把他的自行车喷成了红色，给它起名“Anarchy”。我收集了自己能找到或得到的所有贴纸，把它们贴在了我的自行车上。我们会整天比赛，到处兜风，互相挑战能不能骑下山坡，直到夜幕降临。我再也无法体会到那般快乐，在夏日傍晚，骑车在便道上飞驰，一团金发从我身边擦过，像落日一般离开了我的视线。</p><p>所以，当妈妈告诉我我们要搬家了的时候，我觉得像是冬天过早来临。事情发生太过突然，她的理由也十分模糊。我知道和她最近见的那个男人有关系。那个男人来时没有引起任何人的注意，走的时候也不留痕迹。总是给我们带礼物。在钱包里一直放着铂金银的婚戒，就在他的铂金信用卡边。我大喊大叫大哭大闹但是一点用都没有。我有一周时间来收拾行李，和朋友告别。我的童年就这样被定下了有效期。</p><p>如果说我不喜欢这个消息，那我没有词来形容安灼拉和热安对这个消息到底有多么不满。</p><p>“你不准走！我不让你走！”热安第一百次哭喊道。</p><p>安灼拉什么也没有说。他只是表情空白的看着我，像是听不懂我说了什么。</p><p>“对不起，热安，”我抱住了他，“如果我能留下，我会留下的。”</p><p>热安在啜泣，我很努力地不让自己哭出来，安灼拉终于开了口。</p><p>“这个周末。”他对自己低语道。</p><p>“怎么？”我问。</p><p>“你下周走，是吧？”</p><p>我点了点头。</p><p>“那我们这周末该去露营。”</p><p>“只有我们？”</p><p>他露出了悲伤的微笑。“是啊，为什么不呢？我们已经好久没有露营了，而且热安也没和我们一起去过。”</p><p>热安终于平复了呼吸。“但是我不知道怎么露营。”他说。</p><p>“别担心，很简单的。只有一个晚上我们不用带很多东西。我们可以去湖边的那个树林里。那里长着你喜欢的花。”</p><p>安灼拉直直地看向我，蓝眼睛和我的对在一起。“会很特别的。你值得特别的东西。”</p><p>我觉得耳朵尖热了起来，努力扭过头看向别处。“好，”我说，“就这么定了。”</p><p>计划很简单。他们告诉他们父母要在我家过夜，我告诉妈妈我去安灼拉家。那天早些时候我们偷偷地把小帐篷带了出来，所以安灼拉把它绑在了他的自行车上，没有引起任何人的注意。我们先碰头，然后骑车去湖边，然后我们再在早上骑车回来。安灼拉很认真地计划了整件事情，甚至还让我们用对讲机进行对话。</p><p>我悠闲地骑着自行车，一出我家的视线范围，就从双肩包里拿出了那个蓝色的塑料对讲机。</p><p>“接进来吧，安灼拉。”</p><p>对讲机传来一阵“噼啪”声。“用代号，R。完毕。”</p><p>我发出一声饱受折磨的叹息。“接进来吧，士兵长（Master Chief）。”</p><p>“等一下，我以为你的代号是阿波罗。”热安的声音从对讲机里传来。</p><p>“我们不用你那套希腊神话代号，热安。”</p><p>“我们就用这个吧，我喜欢阿波罗。”我说。</p><p>“谢谢你，狄俄尼索斯。”热安仿佛唱歌般说。</p><p>我皱起了脸。“我收回刚才那句话。”</p><p>我几乎能听见安灼拉把脸埋进手里。“行了朋友们忘了代号的事情吧。你们的20是什么？完毕。”</p><p>整整十秒的沉默，对讲机再次“噼啪”出声，随之而来的还有沮丧的呻吟。</p><p>“你们有看我给你们的密码单吗？”</p><p>我摸了摸口袋，掏出一团皱巴巴的活页纸。“没有，”我把纸摊平，“我是说，无（negative）。”</p><p>“在公园碰头。”安灼拉嘟囔。</p><p>我们用不着手电筒。那天晚上天气很好，月光从稀疏的树枝间漏下来，照亮了树林。我们把自行车藏在了灌木丛里，就这样跑进了树林。我们沿着蜿蜒的小路走着，是之前被人走多了，形成的一条小路。这种小路令人愉悦,像是别人为你设下的藏宝路线，会给人带来一种安全感，让你觉得不论它通向哪里，它肯定是通向某个值得道往的地方。所以，我们跳过倒下的树木和小溪，直到小路尽头的那一小块空地上。那里离湖对岸不远，有些偏僻。草地平坦，野花这里一片，那里一片，像是临时搭建的花园。</p><p>安灼拉和我一起搭帐篷，热安铺好了毯子。我们坐在一起，拿出了带来的零食。热安给我们都做了三明治，还烤了星星形状的甜曲奇。安灼拉带了果汁和牛肉干。我丢下了半袋巧克力。</p><p>“为什么只有半袋？”安灼拉问，怀疑地瞪着我。</p><p>我笑了，用脚踢了踢他的腿。“今晚你可不能对我生气，我可是贵宾。”</p><p>我本意识想让他们笑的，但他们的表情瞬间低落了下去。热安又涌出了眼泪，他摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。</p><p>“嘿，”我握住他的手，小声说，“别哭，不要哭，至少不要今晚。”</p><p>他点了点头，露出微笑，但笑意并没有到达眼里。“我去摘些花，那会让我们开心起来的。”</p><p>他站起来，走开了。我转身看见安灼拉已经躺在了地上，注视着头顶的夜空。我把那堆零食推开，在他身边躺下。</p><p>“在想什么呢，阿波罗？”</p><p>他肘了我一下，但我能看见他在笑。</p><p>“你知道阿波罗很适合你。”我说。</p><p>“为什么？”他转过头看着我，问道。</p><p>我犹豫了片刻，然后说：“每次我看着太阳，都会想起你”</p><p>他看向了夜空，许久没有再说话。就在我觉得这场对话就这么结束了的时候，他突然小声说：“每次我看着月亮，都会想起你。”</p><p>我忍不住发出了惊讶的声音。“为什么？”</p><p>“你为什么看着太阳就会想起我？”</p><p>我立刻看向天空。“我不想说。太尴尬了。”</p><p>他叹了口气。“我也是。”</p><p>他转过脑袋看着我，开始戳我的腰，直到我也转过头来。</p><p>“这样好吗？等我们长大了，再见面的时候，我就告诉你。”</p><p>我不知道那时我的感情到底是什么，但实在太过强烈。我害怕如果我们再这样下去我会说些无法挽回的话，所以我只是移开了视线，翻了个白眼。</p><p>“你还真是多愁善感。”</p><p>安灼拉舔了一下手指然后把它捅进我耳朵里。</p><p>“我很严肃的。”他转动手指，大喊。</p><p>我惊叫出声，滚动身子。</p><p>“我可正经得很（I’m wild）。”我冲向他飞快地挠他痒痒，他肚子那里可怕痒了。</p><p> 安灼拉又笑又喘，最后终于把我踢开。他努力平复呼吸，躺了回来。</p><p>“我会想你的。”他说。</p><p>我觉得自己从头红到了脚尖。“我也会想你的。”</p><p>热安回来了，手里拿着一个编织精美的花冠。“棒极了。”他把花冠放在了我的黑色卷发上。</p><p>我的手指拂过娇嫩的花瓣，笑了。</p><p>“R，你的脸怎么这么红？”他问道，把手背贴在我的额头上。</p><p>“不知道。”我说。我能听见安灼拉在我身后咯咯发笑。<br/>
 <br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------- <br/>
我将永远离开他的那一天来得实在太早了。</p><p>我将那天的场景在脑海里回放了太多次，所有的细节都愈发地不真实。那是八月中旬，天热得让人难以忍受。只有前一天晚上的暴雨导致的凉风才使人得以呼吸。房子已经空了，闻起来有灰尘、纸板、香烟的味道。我们把窗户都打开了，好让里面凉快下来。我跑过草地去接他，草地还是湿的，我白色运动鞋上立刻沾满了泥。他穿着他最喜欢的那件上衣，红色的有美国队长的那一件，还有卡其色的短裤。他的头发比平时的更乱了，像是刚起床就跑了过来。热安那天出了镇，在这之前就和我道了别，所以只有我和他。</p><p>我们一起坐在门廊边，一言不发，看着我妈妈把行李装上车。他开始哭了。我从来没见过他哭。我想安慰他，但我也开始哭了。妈妈“啪”地一声把车后盖盖上，那声音把我们吓了一跳。她看向我。时间到了。</p><p>我紧紧地抱住安灼拉，他抓着我过大的衬衫不放手。对他接下来做的事情，我根本毫无准备。我松开了手，眼睛都没来得及眨，柔软的嘴唇就贴在了我的嘴唇上。只持续了一秒。发生在两个孩子之间的亲吻，毫不确定，纯洁无比。他立刻跳开了，扶起倒在草地上的自行车就飞快地骑走了。我震惊地坐在那里，直到妈妈拽着我的胳膊把我拖了起来。我以为她会朝我大喊，但我猜这并不值得，毕竟我永远都不会再见到他了。<br/>
 <br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------- <br/>
妈妈的男朋友给我们找到间房子，我们搬了进去。离他家很近，所以他们得以更加频繁地见面。我觉得妈妈为了给别人当情妇就这样把我们过去的生活整个连根拔起，这行为很奇怪。事实是，他向她承诺会离开自己的妻子。只是需要一点时间把处理好所有事情。请允许我透露结局吧：他从来都没有。好在妈妈最后厌倦了等待，把那家伙甩了。但没有关系，伤害已经造成了。后来，她又被一个她深爱的男人抛弃了。她十分沮丧，开始酗酒。有的晚上，我们会一起蜷缩在沙发上，她会给我讲关于我爸爸的故事。讲那些故事的时候，她总是会露出那种遥远的微笑，她身上总是带着股葡萄酒的气味。我不在意，闻起来很香。不像烈酒那样刺鼻，是一种微妙的果香。我开始将那气味和妈妈联系起来，甜蜜，苦涩。</p><p>关于中学的记忆已经十分模糊。我没有那种吸引别人的好感的能力给我带来很多朋友，但也没有出众到招惹霸凌。我差不多是和空荡荡的走廊融为一体。妈妈给我报名了学校的兴趣班。我猜她可能是觉得如果我和更聪明的孩子在一起，也许会交上朋友。没有用。那些孩子们已经组成了排外的小团体，我也无意向他们证明我有优秀到足以成为他们之间的一员。所以，我完成作业，我保持低调，我待在家里，我画画，我想安灼拉。</p><p>上高中的时候我并没有改变生活方式的打算，但事情不一样了。我不一样了。我感到愤怒。内心的怒气把我变成了一个彻头彻尾的混蛋。我把惹怒别人当做游戏。这惹得老师生气，还把我卷进几次打架之中，但也帮我交到了朋友。只要不是他们自己被扯进去，人们可爱看别人别卷入纷争了。和我一起的那个小团伙是群自以为前卫的妄想狂。那种觉得自己做的最酷的事情就是虚度人生的小孩。但他们那里总有大麻和酒精，而且我也需要有人和我一起翘课，所以我选择和他们厮混在一起。我妈管我叫小流氓。我就叫她婊子。那天她把我赶出了家门，一周之后我又回去了，我们都假装这一切没有发生。</p><p>高中时代，我还是逐渐成熟了。我的幽默变得更偏向于自嘲。我学会了不再时不时和人挑起争端。基本上，我在别人身边还是让人能忍受的，如果非要说的话还挺有趣。我被邀请去参加派对。我和女孩约会。我和男孩乱搞。我被甩了。被甩了很多次。我不快乐，但我已经习惯了悲伤。或者，至少我是这么告诉自己的。有时，我正和别人说着话，或是在家待着的时候，突然会感觉到像是整片天都朝我压了下来。我猜安灼拉真的是阿波罗。他嘴角翘起，露出微笑，就能拉起太阳。没有了他，黑暗再次笼罩了我的生活。所有在童年时被播种进我的美好的事物，随着时间流逝，都枯萎死去了。</p><p>不知道怎么，我也混进了艺术学校。我妈说我的学位一点屁用都没有但她在许久之前就已经确定了我也是一样。我得承认，我喜欢艺术学校。把我的时间花在某件我喜欢做的事情上，感觉很好。但我实在不喜欢艺术学校要花那么多钱，而且我还没有人能帮我。我有份奖学金的，但也顶不了事。在工作和学习的空隙之中，我只有那么一丝时间来沉浸在自己的思绪中。尽管我不想，但那些思绪常常与安灼拉有关，有时也会有热安。我会想他们在哪里，是不是还在上学，他们现在又是什么模样。我有时会想着去找他们。但从来没有付诸行动。</p><p>后来，压力越来越大，我开始酗酒。我开始用嗑安眠药。我开始时不时放空自己。我开始觉得这也不是什么坏事。在不可避免地被退学之前，我就辍了学，在这座城市里找了间房住下。有时，我会想象自己转过一个街角，或是走进一家店里，就能看见他，安灼拉。他已经长大，依然是那样美丽。即使过了这么多年，我们依然立刻认出了对方。他会对我微笑，而我内心里无论是什么出了差错，都将会恢复原样，我又会感到完满。但那是过去，这是现在。现在我是一个二十四岁的酗酒的艺术学校辍学生，靠着做酒保勉强度日。</p><p>这么多年，我没再允许自己想他。我用手揉了一把脸，坐了起来，一个酒瓶从我身上滚了下去，在地上摔了个粉碎。操。我小心翼翼地跨过一地碎片，去拿扫帚。我不能再喝杜松子酒了，那玩意只会让我怀旧。但这次我不能把错都怪在杜松子酒上。真的会是他吗？我把碎片扫起。当然不会是。我把碎片倒进垃圾桶，然后决定都过来了就顺手再丢几个空啤酒瓶。看起来很像他。我的思绪回到了那个上午。在我现在已经很经常去的那家咖啡厅，缪尚。</p><p>“低脂焦糖玛奇朵……安灼拉。”咖啡店员说。一名穿红衣的高个金发男子取走了咖啡，他飞快地走向大门，我瞥见了那双深蓝色的眼睛。</p><p>我重重地倒在沙发上。也许那真的是他。这样想很奇怪。我想抓住胸口的那种感情。我猜我已经忘记了怀有希望是什么感觉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Denial/否认</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"There is a grace in denial. It is nature's way of letting in only as much as we can handle."<br/>- Elisabeth Kubler-Ross<br/>在否认中蕴藏着一种优雅。通过这种自然的方式能使我们只顾及到自己能力所及之处的事情。<br/>——伊丽莎白 库伯勒-罗斯<br/>（The Five Stages of Grief理论的提出者）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果第二天我还是进了缪尚咖啡厅，肯定和那名神秘的金发男子一点关系都没有。只是因为他们那里咖啡很好而已。而且这里还有那些上面印着卡通小鸟的纸巾，所以你知道的，我一定要多收集一点。重点是，我才不会为一个才打照面不到十秒钟的陌生人，只是因为他碰巧和我认识了十三年的人有一样的名字，就这样为他心神不宁。</p><p>如果我在那里待了一个下午，那只是因为我有很多工作亟待完成。不是，我的工作并不需要电脑就可以完成，但我还有其他责任的，比如检查邮件。整理文件。看YouTube“稍后再看”播放单里的视频。</p><p>如果我大多时间都花在假装打字实际在借着电脑屏幕的掩护四处偷看，那只是……操。不管怎么样都没有关系，他没有出现。这倒也合理，鉴于大多数人都不会工作到凌晨四点然后在下午喝咖啡。这也解释了为什么我接下来的一整周每个下午都去那里，直到他露了面。</p><p>那天是星期四。他又穿着那件红色大衣了。长长的头发被扎成了发髻。肩上挎着个单肩包。他径直走进咖啡厅，全然不知自己对周围其他人产生了什么影响。不知道自己进了这里，整个空间里的气氛都为之一变。我忍不住想，即使他不是<strong>我的</strong>安灼拉，他的美也依然让人无法呼吸。他点了一杯咖啡，朝店员笑了笑，然后走进后厅。我开始注意到跟在他后面进来也走进后厅的其他人。一个看起来很聪明的高个男子，他身边有个留着脏辫的小个男人，正喋喋不休地对他说着什么，他压根儿就没理会对方。尽管没有听众，小个男子依然兴奋地讲着。一个脸色苍白的人，他穿了好多件衣服，和一个围巾不知道怎么被门夹住的男的手牵着手。一个漂亮的金发姑娘走了进来，身后跟着一个呆呆的雀斑男。最后，一个身形硕大的男人跑了进来，他显然快迟到了。他还停下来想点杯咖啡，被店员推进了后厅。</p><p>我感到突如其来的勇气，站起来想要跟在他们身后。我刚站起来，怯懦又重新占领高地，我放弃了这个打算。我突然的动作引起了店员的注意，她期待的视线投向了我。我不需要更多的咖啡了，但就这样坐下来实在太尴尬了。所以，我走上前。也许我可以为我的室友点些什么。虽然弗以伊还得好几个小时后才会回家。我点单的时间太长了，店员看起来有些不耐烦，所以我挑了单子上最便宜的那一样。她走开去制作饮品，我让自己的视线扫过四周，最后落在了后门上，我没来得及阻止自己，问出了那个问题。</p><p>“那后面是在干什么呢？”</p><p>她顺着我的目光看向那扇木门。“是本地的一个活动者组织在开会。有兴趣？”</p><p>对这个问题，简短回答应该是不。长一点的回答则会显得我有些像跟踪狂，所以我用自己的另一个问题回应她。“这组织叫什么名字？”</p><p>“Les Amis De L’ABC，”她皱起脸，“我知道这名字挺奇怪但可别被它吓——”</p><p>我只听得见自己的血液涌进双耳，听不清她说了什么。我低头看向地板，告诉自己地面就在这里，那种自由落体的感觉只是出于自己的想象。很大一部分的我想要让她重复刚刚说的话。我不敢相信她真的说出了那个词。也许我实在太希望那个人是安灼拉，都到了出现幻觉的地步。我花了好一会儿才反应过来她还在说话。</p><p>“——是什么词的法语，好像，我也记不住。和社会主义什么的有关。所以进去之前给你个忠告，好好记着。如果你说了什么蠢话，比如你有多崇拜杰夫 贝索斯，那他们大概会把你送上断头台。”<br/>
【Jeff Bezos，亚马逊网络购物中心缔造者。】</p><p>我不知道自己是该放声大哭还是纵声大笑。我知道的唯一一件事情就是除非有人拽着我否则我这辈子都不会走进那间房间。“我很好。”我小声说，“我拿了咖啡就走。”</p><p>我没有思考，任凭双腿将我带回了家。压倒性的证据让我的大脑一阵晕眩。怀疑自己更简单，更安全。如果我确信那人是他那……那我又该怎么做？如果我走到他的面前告诉他是我……我又会想要他怎么做？我以为还可能会发生什么？我能感觉到想要歇斯底里的冲动在胸口产生，逐渐沉重。感觉像是我能看见安灼拉站在我的面前。还带着婴儿肥的脸，短短的乱蓬蓬的卷发。骄傲地把自己做的旗帜贴在桌上。但那时那面旗不是<strong>他的</strong>。对他来说不是。对他来说那是属于<strong>我们</strong>的旗帜。我眨了眨眼，将泪水赶回眼眶，我们的童年的幻影消失了。</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------- <br/>
“我还需要问你还好这个问题吗？”弗以伊走进公寓看见我的时候说。</p><p>这个问题合情合理，鉴于此刻我已经在地上躺了有一会儿了。我以为如果我冷静下来，集中注意力，大脑也许会获得片刻清明。所以我躺在我们的粗毛地毯上，试图想要理清思绪。最后我只是目睹着阳光爬过天花板，溜下墙壁，不见踪影。它一定是把所有答案都一起带走了，因为现在我感到愈发地困惑。</p><p>“不需要。我给你带了咖啡。”我指着柜台上还满着的杯子。</p><p>弗以伊皱起眉。“R，这玩意已经冰凉了。”</p><p>“心意最重要嘛。”我说着，耸了耸肩。</p><p>弗以伊只是叹了口气，把他的大衣和帽子丢在了沙发上。“今天上班，真是漫长的一天。如果我睡着了请你向我保证一你不会出去然后把命给丢了。”</p><p>在他说这话的时候我已经伸手去摸手机了，他注意到的时候立刻皱起了眉。</p><p>“只是艾潘妮。”</p><p>他用手揉了一把脸。“实际上这意味着艾潘妮和所有艾潘妮的朋友。”</p><p>我开始编辑短信，拒绝和他进行眼神接触。“正巧，我还挺喜欢艾潘妮那群朋友的。”</p><p>他踢开了鞋，嗤笑了一声。“是啊，他们多可爱啊。”</p><p>我恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但这眼神撞到了墙上。他已经走向了他的房间，耗尽了连打这场败仗所需的所有力量。“如果你在我走之前回来的话，别把我吵醒。”</p><p>说完，他关上了门。我记得上次我们的争吵一直持续到我踏出公寓大门。之后在我跌跌撞撞地进门时他就在这里。半睡半醒地躺在沙发上，身上盖着床毯子，带着阿司匹林和失望的表情。让别人意识到你并不值得他关心，真是一场空虚的胜利。你的胜利愈加确切，你就愈发失望。我的手机振动了一下。</p><p>艾潘妮：我在巴纳斯家过来我们就能立刻让你快活起来</p><p>啊。蒙巴纳斯是个人渣，但他也是艾潘妮的男朋友。尽管如此，我宁可和蒙巴纳斯一起去把自己灌醉也不要在这里研究天花板上的影子研究到自己疯掉。况且，如果我打算花好几个小时在一个没有答案的地方寻找答案，那酒瓶底和任何地方都一样好。</p><p>R：马上<br/>
 <br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>“格朗泰尔！”我刚走进这间公寓，就听见艾潘妮在尖声喊我。</p><p>对我来说，幸运的是，只有艾潘妮和蒙巴纳斯在。艾潘妮趴在沙发上，蒙巴纳斯在冰箱里找东西。</p><p>“好久不见了，宝贝！赶紧过来坐坐歇歇屁股！”她大喊，朝着脚下踩着的坐垫比划。</p><p>我把她的脚拿开，扑通一声坐在沙发上。事实上，蒙巴纳斯这间公寓真的很不错。事实证明贩毒还是一项有利可图的事业，谁都猜得到。而真正令人震惊的是他无可挑剔的时尚感。从这间屋子的所有设计中都能透出来。从沙发到防溅墙。虽然我是最没资格评价艺术的人，他还是在墙上挂出来了几幅挺高档的画的。</p><p>“听说你遇到困难了。”蒙巴纳斯递给我一罐啤酒，说。</p><p>艾潘妮坐了起来，用手梳理我的头发。“告诉潘妮是什么困扰着你呀。”</p><p>艾潘妮只会在嗑嗨了的时候才会有这么好的心情，但嗑的是什么我就不知道了。更好的问题是蒙巴纳斯是不是还剩下那种好东西。我叹了口气，让自己在柔软的天鹅绒沙发上放松下来。“我的问题是我没法清楚地思考，连开始解决我的问题都做不到。”</p><p>我听见一声尖利的笑声，转头看见了蒙巴纳斯脸上露出柴郡猫般的微笑。“大错特错，格朗泰尔。”他用他那冰凉瘦长的手指抓住我的脸，直到我对上一双瞳孔扩散的眼睛，“你真正的问题在于你想得实在<strong>太</strong>清楚了。”</p><p>据蒙巴纳斯所说，补救事物最好的方法，就是喝得烂醉如泥。我们的手能拿上多少酒，我们就带上了多少，带进了他的车上。我作为这里唯一一个还清醒着的人，应该自告奋勇来开车的，但除非蒙巴纳斯死在了驾驶座上，他是不可能会让其他人开这辆保时捷的。所以，我坐在车后座上，注视着窗外。这座城市在二月份显得有些奇怪。即使节日的余韵消散了，但寒冷的天气依然久久不去。黯淡的圣诞节彩灯松松地挂在杆子上，新年海报被吹进了阴沟里。人们背弃了今年要改变的承诺，城市的车轮又开始运转。如果要我停下来想想的话，这是我在一年中最不喜欢的时刻了。过去的几个属于寒冬的月份留下的只有对暖和的天气的期盼。</p><p>最后我们来到了海滩边。一年中的这个时候这里空荡荡的，尤其现在还是晚上。我们躺在沙滩上喝酒。我注视着天空，艾潘妮轻柔地低声哼着歌。还挺好的。某种意义上，和其他人一起悲伤总比一个人悲伤要强。</p><p>“你们相信灵魂伴侣吗？”我听见自己脱口而出。</p><p>艾潘妮被呛着了。“如果你都开始问这种问题了，那这玩意比我想得要好得多。”她笑道。</p><p>我坐了起来，手下意识地去梳理头发，把上面沾着的沙子掸掉。“我认真的，潘妮。让我高兴一下也好吧，求求你了。”我乞求道。</p><p>她发出一声呻吟，像是这个想法让她感到痛苦万分，但她还是转过来面对我。“不相信。这个世界很残忍。它会赐予你一个完美的人，使你变得完整，这个主意实在不符合它残忍的个性。”</p><p>“在我看来，将你的灵魂分成两半还强迫你找到另一半真的很他妈残忍。”我反驳道。</p><p>她歪了歪头，看向天空。“我也允许这个想法的存在。可如果灵魂伴侣是真的，那你怎么会知道你找到了你的灵魂伴侣。人们一生会坠入多少次爱河。除非你们分开，不然你永远也没办法真的知道你找到了。但和那个人相比，和你约会的其他人都不行，你只有在这个时候才会知道。”</p><p>“但那样就太迟了。”我帮她说完了。</p><p>“的确。”说完，她躺回了沙子上。</p><p>“所以就是这样，哈？”我嘟囔了一声，转过脸去看着星星。“我们凡人永远都没法赢了？我们要么做出了错误的选择，之后为此后悔，或者我们做出了正确的选择，也只会在以后才能知道？”</p><p>艾潘妮点了点头，卷发擦过沙地。</p><p>我闷闷不乐地撅起嘴，动作假得让人恶心。“那这是不是意味着我见不到你和蒙巴纳斯结婚了？”</p><p>她爆发出了一阵歇斯底里的笑声，朝我丢了一把沙子。她再喘不上气的话我以为我们会需要叫救护车的。“你怎么想，巴纳斯？你愿意同我喜结连理吗？”</p><p>蒙巴纳斯已经满脸通红，他往常露出的那种扭曲的笑容此刻显得有些呆。“我觉得你是我的灵魂伴侣。”</p><p>我翻了个白眼。这小子酒量真他妈差。</p><p>不管这是不是假话，这话都惹得艾潘妮笑了。“你可真甜，宝贝。想去你车上来一发吗？”</p><p>“呕。”我发出呻吟，用脚把她踢开，使她滚进蒙巴纳斯的怀里。他们站了起来，在海滩上步履蹒跚地走远，我继续发出呕吐的声音。</p><p>我目送着他们手牵着手离开，身影逐渐模糊，直到他们融入黑暗，我再也没法分辨出来。 我舒舒服服地躺在冰凉的沙子上。我喝完了我的那瓶烈酒。之后又喝完了他们的。我抬头注视着宇宙，试图清醒地思考。我想到了艾潘妮说的话，她说我们最后必输无疑。没有错，但不该是这样。因为像安灼拉那样的人永远都不会输。像安灼拉那样的人不会接受失败，他会重塑宇宙的法则。至少我曾经认识的那个安灼拉会。我不知道他是否依然还是我记得的那个男孩。我知道有很简单的办法能够找出答案，但一想到要面对他我就浑身颤抖。我想也许我是在为一个不是安灼拉的人这样心神不宁。我思索着我到底希不希望那位神秘的金发男子是安灼拉。思索着我为什么那样希望他是。我看向月亮，希望他在想着我。我想啊，想啊，想啊，直到黑色从天空中溜走，流进了我的眼睛。<br/>
 <br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>醒来的时候我感到眼球一阵剧痛。太阳在试图烧穿我的眼皮，但我的双手被冻得僵硬，还抱着我入睡前抱着的酒瓶。我试图翻身远离这刺眼的光线，结果吸了一嘴的沙子。这让我彻底醒了过来。我又呛又咳了好久，终于意识到了自己所处的环境。是吧。那两个混蛋把我丢在海滩上不管了。幸运的是我的手机和钱包都被塞在屁股口袋里，要想拿走它们可要花好大功夫。但我的鞋就不一样了。鞋可以很轻易地就被脱下来，似乎某人和我想到一块儿去了，因为现在我的脚上根本没有鞋。操。我才刚买的新鞋啊。我已经能听见弗以伊的声音了。</p><p>“这就是为什么你不能用好东西。”他会这样说。</p><p>我以前有几次醒的时候身上少掉的可不只是鞋，所以把现在的情况就知足吧。我沉重缓慢地从地上爬起来，头疼得厉害，浑身冰冷。等我终于把双手从沾满灰的酒瓶上掰下来，我拿出手机，打电话给艾潘妮。</p><p>“嘿R，你怎么样？”她睡意朦胧的声音电话那边传来。</p><p>“操你。”</p><p>她还能笑出声。“行吧。”</p><p>“你一点都不担心我会被冻伤什么的吗？”</p><p>“我知道你积极的态度会让你保持温暖。”</p><p>“哈——哈。”我发出了单调的笑声。</p><p>“但不管怎么样这还是你的错。”她说。</p><p>“你们把我丢在那里，怎么还是我的错？”我抱怨道。</p><p>我真的能听见她翻白眼的声音。“我们努力了，想把你带进车里，但你还一直踹我们。你在大喊说你要‘去月亮上寻找你自己’，鬼知道那是什么意思。”</p><p>我用冰冷的双手搓了搓脸，诅咒着过去的格朗泰尔。</p><p>“嘛……你有找到吗？”</p><p>“没有，但我成功地让我的鞋子被偷了。”</p><p>这次艾潘妮可不只是笑了，我还能听见她把这事告诉了蒙巴纳斯，对方也开始笑了。</p><p>“这不好笑，Ep，这是我今年丢的第三双了……现在还只是二月。”</p><p>“你看。我认识一个在那的流浪汉，他喜欢晚上去海滩边上扫荡。我可以努力帮你找到那家伙看是不是他偷了你的鞋。”她的话语中带着些许同情。</p><p>“别麻烦了，”我叹了口气，“反正他对那玩意会比我对它好得多。”</p><p>“开心点，R，”她说，“你这几天已经把坏运气用光了。”</p><p>说完，她就挂断了电话。我的那位午夜访客也需要我的袜子，所以现在我光着脚，还宿醉着，得努力回到家里。我经过了柯林斯。这家高档的咖啡厅比缪尚离我家要更远些。我的手指被冻得发紫，脚趾缩在了一起，我觉得自己随时随刻都可能会呕吐出来。在这个世界上没有什么比一杯热咖啡更吸引我的了。想到要走过这家咖啡厅，我的脑袋就疼得更厉害了。唯一的问题在于我不知道他们关于穿鞋的政策。更别提现在如果我手上端着个咖啡杯，人们可能都会往里头丢钱。我的尊严值不值得一杯拿铁？也许不值得，但我不会被这一点绊住脚步。何况这年头还有谁会低头看你穿没穿鞋呢。</p><p>当我走进室内，显然所有人都开始窃窃私语。一个表情十分困惑的店员将我从头到脚打量了一番。她肯定是在努力想起自己的训练中应该使她对现在的状况做好准备的部分。我走进了这地方就已经牺牲了足够的自尊，不能没拿到咖啡就走。所以，我尽可能表现得悠闲地走到柜台前。因为刺眼的灯光，还有似乎想把我的鼓膜刺破的噪音，我忍不住眯起了眼睛。</p><p>“大杯摩卡拿铁一杯。”我说，声音嘶哑。</p><p>店员是个小个子的棕发女孩，正绝望地看着四周想要寻求引导。没有人来，所以她紧张地瞥了我一眼，说：“呃……五块六。”</p><p>我拿出了钱包，咖啡厅里传来了一个十分严酷的声音。</p><p>“恐怕我不得不请你离开。”</p><p>一个剪了超短发（pixie cut）的高个金发女人，我猜她大概是经理，走到了柜台后，把小个子女孩推开。</p><p>“尽管我们并没有强制性的着装规定，但在本店依然要求着装得体。”她说道，视线将我上下打量一番，在“得体”二字上下重音。</p><p>我瞪大了眼睛，希望自己能显得更加无害尽管可能只会让我显得更加疯颠。“我就不能打包一杯拿铁带走吗？我有钱的。”</p><p>女人不耐烦地用脚尖拍打地面。“不可以。”</p><p>我深吸一口气，决定放手一搏。“我就不能打包一杯拿铁带走吗？<strong>求求您了</strong>。”</p><p>她既没有被逗笑，也没有被感动，只是朝着门做了个手势。行吧，那留给我的就只有难喝的自己在公寓里泡的咖啡（apartment coffee）了。我的计划和我预想得一样顺利进行，也就是说完全没有用。我向不论是什么，只要在听得见我的玩意祈祷，弗以伊补充了家里的咖啡存货（因为我肯定没有），转身准备离开。</p><p>“仅仅因为他无家可归，你们就这样拒绝为一名可以付钱的顾客服务吗？”</p><p>这声音在安静的咖啡厅里炸开。听见这熟悉的音调我惊得几乎晕了过去。</p><p>一台笔记本电脑被猛地合上。一个清晰可辨的身影脚步有力地走向柜台，站在了我身边。如果我还觉得恶心我肯定会吐出来的。安灼拉就在这里，和我在同一家咖啡厅里，离我只有一尺之遥，对经理大声讲话，还说我无家可归。我现在还不是能处理这些的状态。</p><p>“先生，我感谢您的意见，”女人咬牙说，“但此事与您无关。”</p><p>我朝安灼拉走近一步，希望能够阻止他们的争吵。“谢谢你，但我真的不是——”</p><p>“不行，如果这个国家已经无法为你提供基本的住宿需求，但它至少还能向你提供一杯咖啡。”</p><p>我应该再努力一点告诉他他误解了整个状况，但我被他脸上的红晕迷住了。那使得他的皮肤呈现出一种油画般的质地。我半期待着雅克-路易 大卫的签名被写在他的手腕上，因为此刻他完全就是《阿基里斯之怒》的翻版。</p><p>安灼拉转向那女人：“您到底为什么要把他赶出去？”</p><p>她冷笑着，为了她预想中的胜利：“他没有穿鞋。”</p><p>安灼拉低头朝地上看了一样，和其他在场的每一个人目睹着这场灾难一样。我突然为自己的脚感到很不自在，蜷起了脚趾。</p><p>“在店外并没有‘不穿鞋禁止入内（no shoes, no service）’的标示牌。我明白你不允许他待在这里，但他应该被允许点单并离开。你不能说他冒犯了其他人的感情。”安灼拉说。</p><p>然后，事态开始朝着堪称恐怖的方向发展，他决定向我们的那群即兴观众发表讲话。“你们可有人觉得被这个人冒犯到了吗？你们有根本无法忍受他在你们身边吗？”</p><p>“我直接走真的没关系的——”我试图打断但是安灼拉正说到兴头上。</p><p>“——他身上有异味吗？你们看见他眼睛会流血吗？”</p><p>“我的天啊，求求你停下好不好。”我简直是在对聋子讲话。</p><p>谢天谢地，没人想要回答这位疯狂的人朝他们喊出的问题，我依然得以保留些许未受残害的自尊。安灼拉对这沉默十分满意，得意地笑着，看向经理。</p><p>“这就是你没有理由拒绝为这位客人服务的证据。”</p><p>女人动作干净利落地双手抱胸，瞪着我们两人。“作为一家私营企业我有权因为任何理由拒绝为任何人服务，所以我要请你们二位立即离开。”</p><p>安灼拉瞪了她一眼，那视线几乎能打碎玻璃，但甚至是他，也知道这场战役注定要输。</p><p>“那我向你保证我十分开心能去别处消费，”他啐了一口，把笔记本电脑装进包里。我开始尴尬地朝出口走去，他抓住我的手，拽着我一起走了出去。我以为这件事就这样结束了。然而，我们来到了店外，他还拽着我的胳膊，拉着我沿着这条街往前走。</p><p>“呃……还有什么事情吗？”我终于记起了怎么说话，问他。</p><p>他匆匆看了我一样，继续向前走。“我们要给你找个喝咖啡的地方。”</p><p>终于，我的两个脑细胞连接在了一起，我意识到了这个场景实在有些失控。我停下了脚步，差点把安灼拉带得向后摔倒。我把胳膊从他手里抽了出来，看见那一瞬间他脸上出现的失望的神情，我感到了巨大的负罪感。</p><p>“你瞧，”我说着，用手梳理着头发，“我很抱歉但我不是流浪汉。”</p><p>“什么？那你为什么——”他问道，双手朝我的全身比划了一下，最后，他还是落定到了鞋子的问题上，“那你为什么光着脚？”</p><p>承认我喝酒喝得晕过去然后鞋子被偷了可不是什么好的第一印象。所以我还处于宿醉状态中的大脑努力在想出别的说辞。</p><p>“我呃……我被抢劫了。”真棒。被抢劫就说得通了。大脑，做得真棒。“有人在海滩上把我敲晕了然后抢劫了我。”</p><p>“太可怕了，但你不应该去报警吗，为什么来了咖啡厅？”他问我，毫不掩饰自己的怀疑。</p><p>我耸耸肩。“我猜我还没从震惊中恢复过来。我现在本来是该去警局的——”</p><p>“等一下！如果你被抢劫了那为什么你钱包还在？”</p><p>根本不行。被抢劫根本说不通。大脑，你怎么蠢成这样。“他们肯定只是想要鞋，”我脱口而出，“我穿的是那种很少见的，你也知道鞋头（sneakerhead）那群人，可疯狂了。”</p><p>安灼拉看起来根本没有被说服。他似乎也不愿意让我不解释清楚就离开。</p><p>我把脸埋进手里。积极一点看，至少我能在和一个人见面三十分钟内就把我的名誉毁得一文不值，这也是效率。</p><p>“我在海滩上喝酒，醉得晕过去了，有人偷了我的鞋。我的钱包和手机被压在身子底下所以得以幸免。”我一口气说完。对这种事情觉得这样尴尬，很不像我。通常情况下我都骄傲地把自己的缺点暴露出来，不怕别人批评或是关心。这次感觉不一样。这次<strong>就是</strong>不一样。</p><p>我慢慢地移开手，面对安灼拉。他露出了和我想的一样的厌恶的表情，甚至比我想象的更甚。我的心沉了下去。我试图告诉自己这个男人是个陌生人所以他对我有什么意见根本没有关系。这话我连一秒钟都不信。</p><p>我的坦白结束，随之而来的是沉重的静默，安灼拉继续审视着我。我不知道现在我是不是被允许离开，也不知道为什么我还觉得自己像是需要允许才能离开。</p><p>“来吧。”安灼拉说，压在我心脏上的重量消失了，取而代之的是困惑。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>安灼拉转过头，一副不耐烦的神情，又抓住了我的手。“不论我怎么看你，我也不会让你这样受冻。我开车载你走。”</p><p>我想抗议但我被冻僵的脚趾在乞求着解放。所以我跟着安灼拉走向街角停着的那辆普锐斯。</p><p>我坐上了副驾驶座，看着安灼拉启动车子，打开热空调。他沉默的否定真让人无法忍受，我能看见他的额头上还有一丝失望的纹路。我感受到了一阵想要解决这个状况的疯狂的冲动，但我不知道怎么做才好。紧张的能量到达了沸点，很快我开始絮叨了起来。</p><p>“不过你那个时候的行为可真酷。我肯定不会那样做。不是我讨厌流浪汉还是什么的。我爱流浪汉。呃，不是因为他们无家可归爱他们。靠，我几乎每个月都要成那样一次。抱歉这样好像有点不太好。我只是说……如果我是个流浪汉，那你也许帮我找回了对人性的信心。”</p><p>我还成功地闭上了嘴，真是奇迹。安灼拉扣上了他的安全带，短促地回了我一声“谢谢”。</p><p>气氛还是这样压抑，我的第二防御机制启动了。“所以……你是不是每天都躲在暗处等待冲突升级？像个心系社会正义的蝙蝠侠一样。”</p><p>安灼拉瞪了我一眼。“你是不是每天都喝得烂醉在城市里游荡？”</p><p>我笑了。“只有好日子才会这样。”</p><p>安灼拉紧紧地闭上眼睛像是努力让冷静占领身体，身子机械地转向方向盘。“去哪？”</p><p>他把我的地址按进了GPS里，即使我坚持自己可以给他指路。“你连自己的鞋子都找不到，我还能指望你找到你家在哪吗？”</p><p>“我没丢，它们是被偷了。”我生气地说。</p><p>安灼拉翻了个白眼。</p><p>我把脑袋靠在冰凉的窗沿上。所有的肾上腺素还有低体温症都使得宿醉变得容易忽视，但现在我已经暖和了起来，也冷静了下来，脑袋的疼痛又开始变得清晰。</p><p>“你还好吗？”安灼拉问，用眼角余光打量着我。</p><p>“还好，”我小声说，“就只是宿醉而已。”</p><p>我能听见安灼拉的嗤笑声，睁开眼睛我几乎能看见他几乎出口的刻薄评论。</p><p>“真不好意思维恩 惠勒，你以前就没有喝醉过吗？”我啐了一口。<br/>
【Wayne Wheeler,反酒馆联盟（Anti-Saloon League）的实际领袖，是美国最坚定的禁酒倡导者之一】</p><p>“真聪明，”他声音中的讽刺显而易见，“上大学的时候有几次，但是，不，我不怎么喝酒。”</p><p>“你当然不会。”我小声说，重新把脑袋靠在窗沿上。</p><p>我们在路上行驶了一小会儿，谁都没有说话，然后我注意到安灼拉在座椅上不停地挪动身子，时不时偷看我。</p><p>“有什么可以帮到您的吗？”我咬牙说。</p><p>他落在方向盘上的双手握紧了，但表情依然不动声色。“之前我可能没有意识到这一点，”他的语气带上了一种非常专业的色彩，“显然这已经成问题了，所以也许我们把这一小段时间花在讨论可能的解决方案，比如匿名戒酒会（AA）上，会更有效率。”</p><p>我看向窗外，试图计算出如果我现在跳车会有多大的可能生还。很不幸，可能性低得吓人，所以我重新转过头看向安灼拉。</p><p>“你真想让我去戒酒会？下一步是不是就要邀请我进你的那个童子军组织了？”</p><p>“刚刚关心了你真是抱歉，”他的声音愈发地大，“我保证不会再关心了。”</p><p>我努力不要因为这句话感到受伤。我活该，我正在对一个只是在试图帮助我的人表现得很不讲理很混蛋。更别提这个人还有可能是我失散多年的童年时期的爱慕对象。我应该向他道歉，但羞愧勒住了我的舌头。</p><p>安灼拉的手机响了，在安静的车里这响铃简直让人无法忍受。他有那种很高级的连接着汽车的蓝牙系统。一个低沉稳重的声音从车载音响中传来。</p><p>“嘿，安灼拉，我没在柯林斯看见你。我们还是按照原计划要交换下周会议的笔记吗？”</p><p>“我靠！飞儿，对不起，我本来在那里的但是之后——情况很复杂，我之后再给你打电话好吗？现在不太方便。”他说着，瞪了我一眼。</p><p>“好，当然可以。你尽快打电话给我吧。”另外那个声音说完就挂了电话。</p><p>我当然知道他们说的是什么会议，但我发现自己不管怎么样还是想问。得以瞥见他的生活（还可能是我的安灼拉的新生活），感觉有点奇怪，我想了解更多。</p><p>“会议？所以你们还真的是童子军？”</p><p>安灼拉看起来像是马上就要把自己的脑袋狠狠地撞在方向盘上——或者是把我的脑袋。</p><p>“我是一名活动家。”他说。</p><p>“一码事。”我毫不犹豫地回答。</p><p>“哇哦，你可真会逗人笑。如果流浪汉这行你干不下去了可以去试试干脱口秀呢。”</p><p>我耸了耸肩。“嘛，那你还给我提供了很多素材。你们是做什么的？”</p><p>安灼拉选择了无视前一句话，“我在一个叫‘Les Amis De L’ABC’的组织里工作。我们专注于解决各类社会问题。”</p><p>“你们可能解决什么问题？饼干怪物吃掉了所有的萨摩亚甜饼圈（Samoas）现在你们得找个新方法教孩子们字母‘O’怎么写？”</p><p>车突然停在了路边，我朝前飞去，然后重重地摔回了车座椅上。</p><p>“嗷！你他妈干嘛啊？”我大喊。</p><p>“我在自己控制不住把你丢下车前给你下车的机会。”安灼拉说，又瞪了我一眼，这眼神我已经变得太过熟悉了。</p><p>我看向窗外，冰冷枯燥的清晨，缩了缩现在已经不再冰凉的脚趾。我内疚地对安灼拉笑笑。“但我们都快到了。”</p><p>“你保证不会再和我作对？”</p><p>我举起右手，伸出三只手指敬了个礼。“以童子军的荣誉——等一下，不要！对不起！对不起。最后一次了，我保证。”</p><p>安灼拉皱着眉摇摇头，但还是启动了发动机。</p><p>“那么……给我讲讲你们的这个组织吧。”我说道，手指拨弄着安全带。</p><p>安灼拉怀疑地挑起一边眉毛。“认真的吗？”</p><p>我点点头。</p><p>“好吧。我们的组织不是很大，但我们和其他许多组织的本地分部有合作。我们专注于在本市及本州宣传先进理念，推动立法。我们会举办活动，传播意识，宣传同我们的目标一致的全国性组织的信息。”</p><p>“听起来真是令人印象深刻。”我说。</p><p>他怀疑地看了我一眼。“这是句赞美吗？”</p><p>“本来可能是吧。”</p><p>这句话使得他露出了微笑。看见那微笑，我的心停跳了一拍。</p><p>觉得你可以通过一个人的微笑认出他来，这想法真是荒唐。通过对方的嘴唇翘起的特殊方式。通过对方眼睛下的笑纹。通过对方的脸颊鼓起的程度。真是荒唐。但当我们在红灯处停下时，他转过来面对我，说，“我应该自我介绍一下，”他伸出了手，“我是安灼拉 拉马克。”</p><p>他当然是，我居然还会觉得他不是，我可真蠢。那个黄金男孩安灼拉 拉马克长大了，如果不会成为这样一座正义之神的云石雕像，还可能会是什么模样？</p><p>“如果你对我们的组织感兴趣，我们每周四晚上在缪尚开会。欢迎前来。”</p><p>“你不是认真的。”</p><p>“我是。”</p><p>“我会让你后悔的。”</p><p>“不，你不会的。”</p><p>“你为什么要这样做？”</p><p>“因为这样你也许会有比喝得烂醉更好的事情做。”</p><p>“你不是说不会再关心了么？”</p><p>“我从来都不擅长不再关心。”</p><p>车在我的那座破败的公寓楼前停下。我走下了车，赤脚被冰凉粗糙的走道磨得生疼。我都快走到大门口了，他按响了喇叭。</p><p>“抱歉。我只是——我还不知道你的名字呢。”他摇下了窗，对我说。</p><p>“噢，”我说，感到了脉搏在加速。我不想对他撒谎，但也绝无可能告诉他真相。“我是R。”我说。强迫自己的声音不泄露内心的挣扎。</p><p>“这是什么的简称吗？”他问。</p><p>“就只是R。”我飞快地回答。</p><p>他抿紧了嘴，没有问出那个问题，我决定利用他的沉默，这是个逃进去的好机会。</p><p>“请等一下！”我还没踏出两步，就被他的喊声叫住了。湛蓝的双眼扫过我的脸。“我们之前见过吗？”</p><p>我把颤抖的双手插进口袋。“我觉得我们不在一个圈子里。”</p><p>“喔。”他说，轻轻点了一下头。我注视着他把车窗摇了上去，朝我挥了一下手，驱车离开了。他看起来有一点失望。我只能想象如果我给他的是肯定的答案，那他肯定会比现在更加失望。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>那天之后像往常一样过去了。谢天谢地弗以伊买了咖啡，所以我就着阿司匹林灌下去了一杯就去睡了觉。找到安灼拉感觉就像是这件事情本应该立刻改变了我的人生，但之后的一周又轻而易举地跌回了常态。晚上做酒保，上午睡觉，成天喝酒。周而复始，循环往复。我成功地让自己不再去想安灼拉的邀请。在喧杂的音乐和接连而来的伏特加之间，这倒也不难。</p><p>我拒绝查看日期，多走两个街区的路去喝咖啡也只是为了避开缪尚。也许我在希望星期四在我没有注意的时候偷偷溜走。但是，到了星期三，它又偷偷溜进了我的脑海，像是没法挠到的痒。我和上班认识的那群人，巴贝和普吕戎，一起出去，想要用酒把它淹没，就像我对待所有事情一样。但记忆里那双真挚的眼睛总是浮了上来。</p><p>星期四上午我坐在那里，一言不发，不知道该拿自己怎么办才好。像是我忘记了自己星期四一般会做什么一样。忘记了在那群伪装成人类的天使入侵我的思想前我会想什么事情。我打开了电视机，假装看了几个小时。放弃了电视之后我试图看书。我意识到自己读一个段落反复读了快半个小时后又放弃了看书。感觉就像我能听见时钟“滴答”的响声。可我连钟都没有。我觉得我至少这次能利用这无休无止的能量来打扫一下房间。所以我捡干净了垃圾，把脏衣服拿到楼下，洗了碗，还扫了地。这些活儿占用的时间比我想得少多了，所以我也拖了地。在我意识到之前，我已经进入了一种疯狂的恍惚状态，这间屋子里的所有东西都必须被清理干净，而且必须现在，此时此刻。我们没有吸尘器，所以我骚扰了整栋楼的人才借到了一个。我正收拾着衣柜，这时手机振动了一下。</p><p>我去拿手机的时候差点摔了一跤，希望那会是什么比堆易拉罐更有趣的东西。但那只是一条没有用的垃圾信，而我在看它的时候忍不住看见了时间。操。ABC的会还差几分钟就开始了。缪尚里家里不远。我如果立刻出发的话还能赶到。不对。我在想什么呢？我该放下手机，去清理冰箱或者其他东西。那只不过是出于礼貌的邀请。又不是他会等着我。他会等我吗？靠，我需要新鲜空气。</p><p>我飞快地套上了大衣，再穿上了备用鞋，冲出了公寓。这个时候，天已经黑了，我在霓虹灯下漫无目的地游荡。我可以去看看在上班的弗以伊。或者我可以去艾潘妮家。我真的有绝望到非得去找蒙巴纳斯的程度吗？我试图再想出第四个人，但我的思想进了个死胡同。天啊，我真的需要更多朋友。我从沉思中回过神，注意到自己已经走上了缪尚所在的那条街。</p><p>和外面冰冷的水泥建筑相比，缪尚简直带着一种从故事书里走出来一般的色彩。窗户里透出暖暖的光。每当有人进出，都能听见柔和的铃声。笑声和杯子碰撞的声音从打开的门里倾泻而出。或者是，也许是我将自己的愿景同现实混淆了。我不能再冒险沉溺于这般幻想中了。这样只会带来从高期望中被推离的漫长坠落。</p><p>我转过身，在街道上穿行。我勉强躲避开像洪水一般朝我涌来的陌生人群，脉搏跳得疯狂。我有一种近乎偏执的想法觉得有人追在我的身后。像是缪尚长出了钢筋铁骨的双腿，从地基上站了起来，正在我身后追逐着我。我惊恐地扭头看向身后，想要看它是不是已经离开了我的视线。我的双腿移动得越来越快，几乎是在奔跑。我努力找回理性，慢下脚步。我转过一个拐角，再一个，又一个，像是要甩掉什么人一样。如果我的呼吸不是如此粗重，我都会开始放声大笑。相信你可以骗过某种情绪，使它永远也无法赶上你，这想法有多幼稚可笑？周围的世界比每一分钟前的要更加黯淡。我冲进最近的长方形的光下，刺眼的荧光灯倾泻而来。这间商店比外面还要冷，一个年轻轻轻、百无聊赖的收银员在我和我五美元就能得到的救赎之间扮演着守门员的角色。</p><p>我感到皮肤发紧，把手藏进口袋里，走向了柜台。</p><p>“一瓶桃子味的阿姆斯特丹酒（Amsterdam, peach）。”</p><p>“就这些？”</p><p>我不耐烦地用脚尖敲打着地面，“是。”</p><p>“五块二。”</p><p>钱在口袋深处。我总是把现金藏在各种奇怪的地方以备像这样的紧急情况发生。我颤抖地把钱丢在了柜台上。</p><p>“咔哒”。纸张飘动。纸袋摩擦。玻璃碰撞。我抓紧了纸袋，对收银员嘟囔了一声“谢谢”，走出商店，走进黑暗之中。</p><p>径直从伏特加酒瓶里灌酒的男人在任何人眼里都进不了这座城里最悲伤的场景的前五，所以身边的路人从我身边经过，谁都没看我一眼。我完全放松了下来，紧握酒瓶的手也放松了些许。我得说这就像是在最后一秒赶上了火车。那种你踩上了火车的地板，知道自己逃过一劫的感觉。但说出这话实在太接近于承认我遇上了麻烦。</p><p>“嘿陌生人！有火吗？”商店前的一辆车上有人这样喊。我花了一分钟才意识到他们在对我说话，又花了一分钟才意识到那声音属于艾潘妮。</p><p>她从车窗里探出头，带着微笑，姿态优雅地夹着一根香烟。我走向车子，掏出了打火机。</p><p>“您这样的小姐在这种地方做什么呢（What's a dame like you doing in a place like this）？”我带着夸张的黑人口音问道。</p><p>她笑了。“我也可以问你同样的问题，警探先生。”她回应说，吸了一口烟。</p><p>“嘿，格朗泰尔，你还好吗？”蒙巴纳斯坐在驾驶座上问，打断了我们的即兴表演，“外面这么冷，你怎么还出汗了。”</p><p>我摸了摸额头，感觉到了冰凉的汗珠。</p><p>“你的脸也好苍白，谁吓着你了吗？”艾潘妮补充。</p><p>我是被吓着了吗？我害怕很多东西：高的地方，蛇，学生贷款。我真的把千篇一律的理想主义者也加了进去吗？我突然想到，如果和安灼拉的重逢是一件不会有任何结果的随机事件，那我就不该这样紧张害怕。在很久之前我就已经在自己这糟糕透顶的生活中安定了下来，连安灼拉都没有力量来改变这一点。但那就是他现在的所有目标，改变现实。格朗泰尔，一个被改变了的人。这个想法多可怕啊。也许，改变，这才是唯一值得害怕的东西。</p><p>“没什么我解决不了的。”我说着，抬起了酒瓶给他们看。</p><p>他们都点了点头，表示理解，尽管我们谁都不会大声说出来。这就是和他们一起出去的最大的好处。锅从来都不会嫌弃茶壶黑（Pots didn't make a habit of calling kettles black）。</p><p>“嘛，我们要去铁牙加参加派对，如果你感兴趣的话。”艾潘妮提议。</p><p>“我以为铁牙还被关在监狱里。”</p><p>“他被假释了。”蒙巴纳斯解释说，脸上带着骄傲的笑。</p><p>我嘲笑了一声。“是啊，似乎他这次真的很认真啊。”</p><p>蒙巴纳斯只是耸了耸肩。</p><p>艾潘妮把香烟屁股丢到了人行道上，脑袋靠回了椅背。“上车吧，R。”</p><p>我想不出不这样做的理由，所以我打开了后车门，上了车。纠正一下：实际上，我能想到很多理由。其中之一就是铁牙是个疯杂种，他因为侵犯人身罪被关进了监狱。但我不愿意考虑那些理由，所以没有表示反对，我们出发了。</p><p>这次同平常和他们俩一起开车一样。艾潘妮不断地调着车载电台的频道，坚持称现在广播里放的东西都是狗屎。她每跳过一首蒙巴纳斯喜欢的歌，他都要大声抱怨。我允许自己从这些之中抽离出来，注视着窗外模糊的街灯。</p><p>“某个用完了我的护发素的人这样说呢！”我听见艾潘妮在前排大喊。</p><p>“那个不适合你的发质我一直这样和你讲！”蒙巴纳斯冲她喊了回去。</p><p>“你搞得我好累，”艾潘妮抱怨，“在这停车。我需要咖啡。”</p><p>蒙巴纳斯强调这行为不方便到家了，但还是停了车。车在路边停下，我被拽回了现实。</p><p>“一起去，R。”艾潘妮一边生气地走下车一边喊我。</p><p>我连看都没有看一眼我们在哪，就自动和她下了车，所以当缪尚的招牌映入眼帘的时候，我愣在了原地。</p><p>“格朗泰尔，你在干嘛？”艾潘妮已经朝店门口走去，她看我的眼神就像在看一个疯子。</p><p>我没法向她解释，至少现在不行，所以我咽下一口唾沫，走进了大门。我步履拖沓地跟在艾潘妮身后，在咖啡厅里搜寻着任何熟悉的面孔。我看不见安灼拉，也没看见他的朋友们。我突然想到他们现在一定是在缪尚后厅里开会，会议在大概三十分钟前就开始了。我不再屏住呼吸，走到了艾潘妮身边。</p><p>艾潘妮在生活粗枝大叶的，在喝咖啡方面却有好些复杂的要求。我觉得无聊，靠在柜台上，听着她列出那些我甚至都不知道是什么意思的名词。</p><p>“米西切塔你男朋友又把订书机弄坏了，你这里还有备用的吗？”</p><p>听见这声音，我的身体比我想得动得还要快。我感到恐慌，靠着吧台蹲了下去，希望艾潘妮足够挡住我的身体。</p><p>很不幸，艾潘妮对当人形屏障并不怎么关心，她更关心的是我为什么趴在地上。</p><p>“请等一下。”她说，脸上露出尴尬的微笑，蹲了下来。</p><p>“格朗泰尔，搞什么鬼？”她轻声说，“看着我的眼睛。你现在是不是毒瘾犯了？”</p><p>“呃，我还是能看见你们的。”米西切塔说，她低头看着我们。</p><p>“R？”</p><p>我飞快地站了起来。“嘿，安灼拉。我只是在……系鞋带。”</p><p>艾潘妮在我之后站了起来，转头看我是在和谁说话。“喔，嗨。我在……呃……帮他。”</p><p>安灼拉皱起眉。“帮他系鞋带？”</p><p>“是的，”艾潘妮毫不犹豫地撒了谎，“看来他从小就没学会，可怜的小东西。”她压低了嗓音。</p><p>我把脸埋进手里。也许我应该戒咖啡了。似乎我一靠近那玩意就不会有好事发生。</p><p>安灼拉看起来像是他还想追问下去，但他还是点了点头，于是对话继续。</p><p>“你来参加我们的会议吗？虽然已经开始了，但我的邀请依然成立。”他问我，把曾经是完整的，但现在已经成了两半的订书机放了下来。</p><p>“我挺想参加的，但我这位朋友邀请我去参加很重要的事情，对不对，艾潘妮？”我说，刻意看了她一眼。</p><p>可艾潘妮正忙着打量安灼拉，根本没有理会我的瞪视。“那是在我知道你今晚和这位堂吉诃德有约之前。”</p><p>“艾潘妮。”我咬牙。</p><p>她转向我，脸上带着恶作剧般的微笑，小声说：“所以你这个星期都这么奇怪，对不对？”</p><p>我还没来得及激烈地否认她的指控，她已经转过身，大声宣告说：“事实上，我已经累得不行了。我觉得巴纳斯和我打算调头回他家里去。”</p><p>“祝你们开会愉快。”她眨了眨眼，拿起了咖啡。</p><p>她走了出去，门在她身后发出悦耳的铃声。咖啡厅又重归往常的喧闹气氛。我转过身，看见安灼拉手里拿着一个新的订书机，脸上半是笑意半是关切地看着我。</p><p>“你是不是每次想买咖啡都会掀起一阵轩然大波？”他挑起眉问我。</p><p>“似乎只有你在附近的时候才这样。”我说，然后立刻咬住了舌头因为我干嘛要说这个。</p><p>安灼拉露出了微笑。“你没在外头睡的时候看起来好多了。”他说。</p><p>这是你能给予别人最糟糕的赞美了，但听了这话我的蠢脸还是红了。</p><p>“来吧，”他说着，朝着后厅门做了个手势，“你可以现在悄悄进去，找个空椅子坐下，等会议结束之后再介绍自己。”</p><p>“好耶。”我嘟囔了一声。安灼拉也短促地笑出声，我有些惊讶。</p><p>他打开门领我进去，我以为自己进了一个但丁漏写了的官僚主义主题地狱，桌面上会摆着各种文件、文件夹、剪报和笔记本电脑。房间里装了块黑板，原本大概是用来写咖啡笑话或者今日特色的。而这上头却写满了名字、地点还有日期。角落上挂着个旧靶子，上头钉着本地官员的照片。至于他们到底是拿它当做临时的软木板，还是用市长的脸玩飞镖，目前还不能下定论。</p><p>我们进房间的时候没人注意到我们。他们都忙着搞各种活动，从研究调查到其他小把戏。我就像当时上学在教室选座位一样，坐在了后头，和最三心二意的那一小群人在一起。</p><p>“我跟你讲巴阿雷只有电影里的人才做得到！”我旁边那个秃顶的家伙说。</p><p>“不对老兄，我见过有人这样做。绝对可行的。”那个大块头说。他在对一个勺子吹气，想要把它挂在自己鼻子上。</p><p>“朋友们住手吧，这样很不卫生！会有人把勺子放嘴里的。”他们之间的那个人在尖叫。</p><p>三人帮没注意到我，直到我坐在了他们桌上。“你们做错了，”我说，把他们吓了一跳，“你们没办法往勺子上吹气让上头结雾然后希望能把它挂在鼻子上。你应该拿它和鼻子摩擦，它就会变黏——像这样。”</p><p>我炫耀般的松开了勺子，微微晃晃脑袋，证明勺子不会掉下来。桌边这群人爆发出热烈的掌声。</p><p>当我们注意到房间里其他人都一言不发地看着我们的时候，掌声也逐渐减弱，最后消失了。安灼拉站在房间前头，试图吸引所有人的注意力。</p><p>“好吧，既然你都已经成功地打扰我们了，那我就现在把你介绍给大家吧。各位，这位是R。”他面无表情地说。</p><p>向我打招呼的是好奇且欢迎的目光。</p><p>“很高兴认识你。我是若李，这位是博须埃。”我刚刚说话的人中的一个说。</p><p>“我是巴阿雷。”另一个人说，他以一种友好的姿势拍了拍我的背，我觉得脊椎都要被砸断了。</p><p>“我们不该浪费时间在这间屋子里转悠再自我介绍了。你们可以之后继续。”安灼拉有些恼火。</p><p>“噢噢噢那我们把椅子围成圈来做破冰游戏吧！”脏辫男说，他穿着一件丑得吓人的夏威夷衬衫。</p><p>“古费拉克我们都已经互相认识了。”他身边的眼镜男说。</p><p>“听听他的意见呗公白飞。我们可以更加了解对方。”</p><p>说这话的是一位长相甜美的金发女子。她的头发比安灼拉的要长一些，但颜色稍黯，她穿着条印花及膝长裙。他身边的那个男人就是我上次看见和她一起来的那位。从他们充满爱意的相处方式看，我猜他们肯定是在约会。</p><p>“珂赛特说得没错。现在仔细想想我还不知道每个人最喜欢什么颜色呢。”雀斑男孩坦白。</p><p>“连安灼拉的都不知道？”古费拉克问，“他穿的衣服都是红色的，马吕斯。他家衣柜都像个动画人物的衣柜一样。”</p><p>“可不是啊，”博须埃回应，“他也有过喜欢穿黄色的阶段（He had that one yellow phase）。”</p><p>“够了打住，”安灼拉插了进来，“我们得专心。没有破冰活动，不要再自我介绍了，还有那不是什么阶段（a phase）。”</p><p>看见安灼拉挫败的眼神，我咧嘴笑了。“现在有让你后悔吗？”</p><p>他的嘴角微微扭曲。“那你还得再努努力。”</p><p>听了这回答我的脸立马亮了起来，他飞快地纠正说：“我这句话不是挑战。”</p><p>我间接地了解到了每个人的名字，又花了一分钟提醒自己每个人是谁。我瞥见一个被那对爱情鸟挡住的身影，突然想起自己漏了一个。我刚想从椅子上起来去和对方打招呼，这时有人戳了戳我的胳膊。我转过头，对上了笑容灿烂的巴阿雷，勺子终于成功地挂在了他的鼻子上。</p><p>这次会议没有再被打断，顺利地结束了，我们要走的时候缪尚已经快关门了。我求米西切塔在关收银机前再卖我一杯咖啡。我把手伸进了大衣口袋，发现酒还在那里，而不是被我留在了蒙巴纳斯的车里。我正往咖啡里加酒呢，安灼拉就打断了我。</p><p>“还觉得我们是一群童子军——认真的吗，R？”他冷笑了一声，让我惊了一下。</p><p>我还是要脸到会感觉到尴尬的，虽然并未持续多久。“这是个自由的国度，安灼拉，”我慢吞吞地说，“你在那里面肯定已经说过很多次了吧。”</p><p>“我们的理想主义对你来说就这样无法忍受甚至还得靠喝醉来捱过去吗？”他厉声道。</p><p>我把盖子盖回咖啡上，故意对着他的方向喝了一口。“你居然觉得我在来之前就没喝醉，好大胆的猜想。”</p><p>他的眉毛朝下撇成了一个近乎夸张的角度。“这不好笑，R。”</p><p>“谁说我在开玩笑？”</p><p>他看见了从我口袋里探出来的小酒瓶，带着一股怒气把它拿了出来立刻丢进了我们身边的垃圾箱里。</p><p>“我操你他妈干嘛！”我大喊，我的脑子还在试图理清刚刚到底发生了什么。</p><p>“这是为你好。”他坚定地说，双手交叉抱胸。</p><p>我真不敢相信。这人怎么还能存在在这个世界上？怎么还没人冲他那张脸打一拳？</p><p>“你他妈以为你是谁啊？教皇吗？你不能和我讲什么对我好。我为它付了钱的！”</p><p>他刚想回应但我伸出了手阻止他。“闭嘴。”我一边说，一边转过身。</p><p>“R，等等！”他在身后喊我。</p><p>“你干嘛啊？”我啐道。</p><p>他弯下腰。“你鞋带开了。我帮你。”</p><p>“我知道怎么系鞋带的安灼拉！”</p><p>“我不知道安灼拉到底做了什么让你像得了动脉瘤一样，但我至少应该在你去世之前做个自我介绍。”一个温和的声音打断了我们。</p><p>我看着面前这位穿得五彩斑斓的人，这家伙留着黑色的乌檀木般的长发，被扎成了法式小辫，已经朝我伸出了手，指甲被涂得像彩色玻璃窗一样。我被加了酒的咖啡呛了一口。这他妈怎么可能。</p><p>“我是热安。人称代词是无性别的ta。”</p><p>所以ta是非二元性别者。尽管内心还处于惊慌之中，我还是露出了微笑。那么这一切就都说得通了。</p><p>我清了清嗓子，握住了ta的手。“我是R，代词是男性的他。除非你是安灼拉，那么我的代词就是恶魔与不洁之人。”</p><p>我能听见安灼拉对此哼了一声。</p><p>热安忍住了微笑，说，“R？好有趣的名字。”ta看起来并未生疑，问出这话来像只是在自言自语。“我只认识一个叫这名字的人。是格朗泰尔的简称吗？”</p><p>听了这问题，我握紧了手里的杯子，用力之大我都惊讶于盖子没有弹开。我注意到安灼拉脸上的怒容消失了，注意力完全集中在了我身上。他的眼睛泄露出他自己早就想问这个问题，而现在他迫切地想知道我的答案。我强迫自己的声音冷静下来。“不，不是。”</p><p>虽然没有任何人表示出来，但气氛还是沉闷了几分。</p><p>“我该走了。”我说，声音突然显得很沮丧。</p><p>几秒钟过去了我没有动。安灼拉的脚尖敲打着地面。“哦那你现在又在等什么？”</p><p>我叹了口气。“我在等你转身然后我才能把我的那玩意从垃圾桶里捡出来。”</p><p>他沉思般地看着我，片刻之后，说：“你真可悲。”然后他走开了。他说这话的方式让我觉得自己像是被扇了一巴掌。他的语调并不是指责，也不是最后打算放弃。只是表达出自己观察后得到的结果。他对我说我很可悲就像他在告诉我我的衬衫是绿色的一样。</p><p>“不用在意。在他关心什么事情，但不知道如何处理的时候，就会表现得很糟。”</p><p>我忘了热安还在这里，被吓了一跳。我不同意ta的为安灼拉的辩护，但也没有力气去反驳。我看着ta。我有好多问题想问。Ta和安灼拉是在后来重逢还是这么多年来他们一直都是朋友？他们是一起去上的大学吗？是不是他们一起组织起来的这个团队？我想要热安告诉我在我被汽车带走的那一天后发生的一切，每一分每一秒。但这就需要我先说出真相。我将自己从思绪中挣脱开来，意识到热安也在看着我。</p><p>Ta注意到我在看ta，有些惊讶：“抱歉，我只是在想为什么你看上去有些熟悉。”</p><p>“噢，是吗？”我紧张地问。</p><p>“你是在那个名字很好笑的地方当酒保，对不对？滑铁卢军士？”</p><p>我松了口气，笑了。“是啊，你去过那里？”</p><p>Ta耸了耸肩。“一两次吧。没有多到记得那地方。但是你，我记得你。”</p><p>我不确定热安是不是在和我调情，但这个想法非常的不真实。</p><p>Ta笑了。“我不是在试图勾引你回家，我保证。只是在赞美你而已。”ta说，像是读到了我的想法。热安这一点真的很可怕。甚至在我们小时候，ta都让我觉得自己就像一本打开的书，而且ta的这项能力随着时间流逝愈发精进。</p><p>“但这引出了我不可告人的动机。我为一家杂志社工作，我们在搞一个专题，主题是城市的另类夜生活。”Ta说。</p><p>“我可不会把滑铁卢称为是‘另类夜生活’。除非所谓‘另类’你是针对不想体面地浪费夜晚时间更想在很脏的厕所里晕过去的那种人。”</p><p>Ta无视了我话语中的讽刺，这一直都是个绝佳的决定。“我只是努力想要面面俱到。”</p><p>“好吧，行吧，如果你想的话我可以帮你和店主牵线搭桥。不过事先得警告你，他们会对你撒谎。”</p><p>“事实上，我希望能够采访你。为了真实性什么的，”ta说，毫不在意地挥了挥手，“而且，你不会骗我的，对不对？”</p><p>在听见一个暗含深意的问题时，我还是能知道的。我需要离开这里。</p><p>“呃当然啦，你想什么时候谈？”我脱口而出。</p><p>“我可以去酒吧里。你星期六方便吗？”</p><p>“当然，我们可以在值班开始前谈。”</p><p>Ta没有像正常人一样把电话号码输进我的手机里，而是拿出了一支笔，拽住我的胳膊。Ta卷起了我的袖子，在皮肤上写下了一串漂亮的花体字。</p><p>“这儿。发短信告诉我时间吧。”说完，ta转身走出了咖啡厅。</p><p>这个组织大部分的人都走了。若李和博须埃在帮米西切塔把椅子架在桌上。我转身，从垃圾桶里拿出了我的酒瓶。这还真是从垃圾桶里拣酒（fishing alcohol out of a trashcan）的一天，对吧。我对剩下的人道了别，踏出缪尚，走进寒冷中。<br/>
 <br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>我坐在后面的一张桌子边，拉起了袖子。二十分钟前热安给我发短信说ta出发了。幸运的是，今晚第一拨值班的不是我，所以在早客进来前，我还有时间坐在这里思考。我强迫自己不要再坐立不安，努力理性一点。热安只是来问我一些准备好了的关于这家酒吧的问题。我可以给ta列出我们的活动还有特色酒饮。也许和ta讲讲德那第关于这家酒吧名字来源的狗屁故事。巴拉巴拉巴拉。我睡觉的时候都能做到。这件事可没有出错的可能性。如果我采取某种策略，我甚至还能得到可以回答我的问题的答案。他们两人都在这座城市里，我并不惊讶。这里离我们长大的地方并不远。但他们两人，一起，在这里，就在我的眼皮底下，这个事实让我整晚都睡不着觉。</p><p>“看起来你需要这个。”</p><p>我抬起头，看见艾潘妮手里端着杯金汤力，然后放在了我的面前。“免费的。”她眨眨眼。</p><p>“我以为你会说‘从你的薪水里扣’。”</p><p>她笑了。“别担心，我会帮你在账本上掩饰过去的。你朋友什么时候来？”</p><p>“随时都可能。”我说，忍不住又开始晃起了腿。</p><p>“记得只说好话！”她说，修剪得整整齐齐的手指指着我以示强调，“否则德那第会杀了你的。我更希望你活着，这地方我也只能忍受你这个混蛋了。”她恼怒地看了我的同事们一眼，悠闲地走开去为顾客服务了。</p><p>恰好这个时候，沉重的大门被打开了，热安走了进来。Ta的衣服和这家酒吧乡巴佬般的气质再格格不入了。Ta穿着酸橙绿的两件套，外面罩着一件黑色长大衣，脚上是白色的鞋子。这个搭配是那种一些人穿着很好看但是其他人撑不起来的类型。Ta的穿衣风格一点都不像小时候的那样俗气，但更惹人注意了。Ta看见了我，眼睛亮了起来，ta穿过人群走向我，大衣摩擦，发出夸张的响声。</p><p>“抱歉迟到了。我知道在我没来的时候你已经开始了。”ta指着我正在小口喝的金汤力说。</p><p>“你要喝点什么吗？”我提议道，“不用付钱。你可以当做是这家酒吧的贿赂。”</p><p>“先生，您冒犯了我身为记者的诚实。”ta笑了，一只手开玩笑似的扶着心口。“一杯血腥玛丽，谢谢。”</p><p>我哼笑一声，去为ta调酒。等我回来的时候，ta已经把笔记本电脑放在了桌上。</p><p>“谢谢。”我把酒放在桌上，ta立刻说道。“所以，这个采访和我保证的那样，很简单，很快就好。我已经准备好了几个我们都会问的问题。还有些我自己想知道的东西，你觉得我们的读者需要知道什么都可以说。好吗？”</p><p>我喝了一大口酒，点了点头。</p><p>那些问题真的很简单，都是意料之中的。很多问题都集中在这家酒吧的历史上。这地方的历史确实有趣。最开始的时候，这里是禁酒时期的一家非法酒吧，所以酒吧的门面看起来就像是家家具店。原来家具店的招牌还挂在那里，构成了一个不错的旅游陷阱。热安对店名很感兴趣，每个人都是这样。我向ta讲述这些故事，都能听见德那第粗砺的声音在我耳边回荡。他的祖父据说是个一战英雄，代号就是滑铁卢军士。事实上，他是逃了征兵，靠卖私酒发了财。这个家族延续了这位祖先犯罪以及怯懦的历史。他们本来还有一小笔财富，结果德那第把那些都输光了，只留下了这个酒吧。虽然这些都是需要知道的。而我还加上了一小点无害的解药，关于德那第的那家恐怖小店。里面卖的或者送的东西都是人们“遗留”在酒吧里的。从劳力士手表到玻璃假眼。<br/>
【禁酒时期，Prohibition，美国宪法第18条修正案禁止制造、运输和销售酒，从而开启了美国历史上的禁酒时期。禁酒令于1919年1月16日被各州批准，并于1920年1月17日随着《禁酒法案》(Volstead Act)的通过正式生效。第二章上半段里R管E叫那段，维恩 惠勒是推动禁酒令的坚定人物。】</p><p>让我惊讶的是，这倒是段非常美好的时光，我们结束谈话的时候，杯子都已经空了。</p><p>“我知道你的值班马上就要开始了，但最后一个部分只用花一分钟。我们会和被采访者来一轮‘快问快答（rapid-fire quiz）’，会在文章最后展示一小部分。”ta关上了笔记本电脑，说道。</p><p>“快问快答？”</p><p>“我知道这样很傻，但我们老板坚持认为读者会喜欢的。我来问你问题，然后你立刻回答出脑子里蹦出来的第一个答案。我会问几个随机的问题来控制节奏。准备好了吗？”</p><p>“呃，行吧，准备好了。”</p><p>热安注视着我的双眼，我对我们即将要做的这件堪称幼稚的事情突然感到了某种奇怪的、令人晕眩的紧张感。</p><p>“猫还是狗？”</p><p>“猫。”</p><p>“夜店还是酒吧？”</p><p>“夜店。”</p><p>“最喜欢的颜色？”</p><p>“绿色。”</p><p>“最喜欢的酒？”</p><p>“要说假话就是古典鸡尾酒，说真话就是苹果马丁尼。”</p><p>“第一份工作？”</p><p>“商场推车员。”</p><p>“名字是？”</p><p>“格朗泰尔。”</p><p>“你个该死的大骗子！”</p><p>听了热安的话，我愣了一下，将方才的对话又在脑海中重复了一遍。哦，操。我因为迟来的震惊倒吸了一口气，手掩在了嘴巴上。</p><p>“热安……我不……我的意思是……”我张开了嘴，我的脑子在搜寻着能够挽回这场面的话语。我不知道我是在寻找下一个谎言还是在寻找道歉。我看见了热安的脸，做了决定。Ta的表情并不像听起来的那样生气。只是非常受伤。</p><p>“对不起。”我朝着桌面小声说。我没法抬起头看ta的表情。我的嘴里干巴巴的，我重重地咽了一口唾沫。我感到羞愧，但我不知道我在为什么感到羞愧。是在为谎言被揭穿还是从一开始就觉得自己需要撒谎。我听见了椅子和地面撞击的声音，猛地抬起头，还没能来得及想清楚到底发生了什么，热安的双臂抱住了我。</p><p>“你个傻子。我好想你。”ta轻声说。</p><p>我的自尊在我们之间无地立足，所以我紧紧地回抱住了ta，轻声说：“我也很想你。”</p><p>我们保持这个姿势在那里站了一会儿，热安终于收回了手。看见我们吸引了很多人的目光，ta有些脸红，扶起了刚刚很夸张地摔在了地上的椅子。</p><p>“你怎么发现的？”</p><p>“你说自己不叫格朗泰尔的时候左眼跳了一下。你十一岁的时候每次撒谎都会这样，现在还是没有变。”ta回答说。</p><p>我下意识地摸了摸我的左眼。我每次撒谎它都会跳吗？有多少人知道这点？</p><p>“我能继续问你问题吗？”热安说道，打断了我的思绪。</p><p>我知道ta会问什么，我不想ta问出来，不过我猜这一切也无法避免。“问吧。”</p><p>“你为什么撒谎？”</p><p>在内心深处，我确信我知道。但答案被许多我不愿意承认的事情所掩盖。所以我摇了摇头：“我不知道。”</p><p>热安伸手来握住我的手，但我还是挣开了。Ta皱起眉，把手放在了桌上。</p><p>“是和安灼拉有关系吗？”ta问。</p><p>“有那么明显吗？”</p><p>热安叹了口气。“知道是你，他会很高兴的。”</p><p>我的手在大腿上蜷成了拳头。“是吗？你已经见过我们的互动了。我现在变成了这副模样，他没法接受事实的。”</p><p>热安没有立即回答。Ta只是仔细审视着我的脸，我再一次觉得ta能读出我心中所有的秘密。</p><p>“你确定安灼拉才是那个无法接受事实的人吗？”</p><p>ta的声音很温柔，语调令人感到安慰，但我再次感受到了愤怒。</p><p>“热安我不——”我闭上了嘴，将沮丧的情绪压了下去。</p><p>“我的值班时间到了，”我转过头去，不在看着ta。</p><p>“对不起。”ta轻声说，伸手拿过了包。我听见ta站起身，依然没有看向ta。</p><p>“下次开会你会来吗？”</p><p>我看着ta黑玛瑙般的眼睛。“不会。”</p><p>热安笑容灿烂。“你会来的。你的左眼刚刚跳了一下。”<br/>
 <br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>我去参加了下次会议，还有再下次，以及再再下次。</p><p>我不明白为什么，我也不想明白。每个星期四傍晚我只是任凭自己向走进缪尚的冲动投降。我第二次露面的时候安灼拉有些惊讶。我走进门，他抬起头，愣在那里，像是想说些什么。不论他想说的是什么，那些话还是梗在了他的喉咙里，他一言不发地继续整理手头上的文件。</p><p>我继续准时出现，他的惊讶也逐渐消失。他也不明白，但他并没有问出来。谁都没能真正明白。所有时间我都在传单和餐巾纸背面画小涂鸦。只在刁难安灼拉的时候才会抬起头。我对这个组织的雄心壮志的态度，如果不是犬儒，那也能算是漠不关心。但是，每个星期四我都回来。所以，虽然他们不明白，但也接受了这个现实。</p><p>嘛，真相倒不完全是这样。热安似乎比我明白得多。开会的时候ta会坐在我身边，这让我感到冷静了许多。尽管有时我和安灼拉吵起来，他会说些很过分的话。我猜那时我的脸上又会露出那种表情，因为热安会突然坐立不安，抿紧双唇。像是内心在挣扎着要不要告诉他我的身份。告诉安灼拉他从城堡里赶走的老太婆其实是一位美丽的巫女。或者是，在这件事情上，他正唾骂的醉鬼其实是他第一次亲吻的男孩。</p><p>事情就这样持续了一段日子。大多数时间里我因为安灼拉觉得心神不宁，其他时间里我又觉得空虚。我同他的关系几乎等于不存在但却比我以为能够和他建成的关系要好得多。所以我这几个星期，在想要更少和需要更多之间，循环往复。</p><p>三月底的时候，我收到了来自热安的短信。</p><p>热安：你能过来一趟吗？</p><p>R：咋</p><p>热安：我需要帮助</p><p>热安：拜托了是紧急情况:(</p><p>外面天气很糟糕。三月灰白的天空比烟雾还让人感到窒息。我裹上外套，还忍不住颤抖，这外套对这种天气来说实在太薄了，努力记起热安带着ta那无穷的乐观主义告诉我的事情。说什么三月的美是如何与其终结紧密相连。这到底是什么鬼意思。我知道的就只有冬天总会过去。我把手又往口袋深处缩了缩，但是感觉冬天永远都不会过去。</p><p>热安住在城市的另一边的一间的跃层公寓里。真正的房地产推销商只会用“温馨”这个词来假装一间公寓并不是小得不现实，但这个词用来形容热安的公寓实在恰如其分。Ta是那种觉得所有坏情绪都能被一盆多肉植物治愈的人中的一员，所有这里的植物产生的氧气足以供给整栋楼使用。家具带着是从二手店里买的商品独有的舒适。Ta从找来了不同时代的毯子和枕头装饰这间屋子。碎布地毯和墙壁不搭，架子上堆满了小摆设，非常非常的热安。</p><p>我到的时候，这里有一种不同寻常的气氛，似乎在为什么做准备。台板上摆着盘子和食物。沙发已经被清理过了。Ta甚至还往墙边摆了个旋转白板。</p><p>“要办派对？”我跟着热安进了ta家厨房，问道。</p><p>“我们的朋友们会来。”ta说，调整着脑袋上的发髻。</p><p>“<strong>我们的</strong>朋友们？”</p><p>Ta翻了个白眼，从我身边走过，和服下摆在他脚踝边摆动。“我没空管你的这些破事，格朗泰尔。如果我想在今天面对你特有的忧郁那我会选择在黑暗中读爱伦坡。”</p><p>“行吧，”我叹了口气，“需要我帮忙做什么？”</p><p>Ta从冰箱里拿出一罐调味酱：“打开这个。”</p><p>“你在逗我。”</p><p>Ta耸了耸肩，抑制着脸上的笑容，“你说过你会帮忙的。”</p><p>我怀疑地瞪了ta一眼，但还是把罐子盖打开了，“就这样？”</p><p>“就这样，”ta边说边把调味汁倒进碗里，“但是……”</p><p>这就是了。</p><p>“既然你已经在这里了，如果不留下来参加聚会会显得很没礼貌的。”</p><p>“这是个陷阱。”我愤慨地说。</p><p>“没错，”ta宣告说，自豪地为自己微笑，“现在把薯片碗装满吧。”</p><p>“那至少告诉我我们为什么在这里吧。又是开会吗？”</p><p>Ta朝着白板走去。“不是，比开会好多了。”</p><p>在我试图打开一袋热安肯定是直接从农夫市场（farmer's market）买来的奇怪的墨西哥炸玉米片时，我听见了旋转白板在地上滚动的声音。我抬起头，发现它就在我面前。热安动作夸张地把它翻了过来，露出了很复杂的一串标记。在最顶上是用蓝色粗马克笔写的“Mario Kart Finals（马里奥赛车总决赛）”。</p><p>“如果这是我想的那样那我现在立刻就从窗外跳下去。”</p><p>热安撅起嘴。“一开始只是大家无事可做时候的消遣友谊赛，但这群人竞争意识可强了。整件事情都失控了,所以为了大家好我今天就做个了结。”</p><p>我觉得ta在开玩笑但是ta的表情严肃得可怕。发现ABC这群人玩小孩游戏还能这么过火倒也不让我感到惊讶。然而不管我怎样努力我都没法想象安灼拉玩马里奥赛车。他也许会抱怨它向年轻人美化汽车，还会增加碳排放。</p><p>“每个人都会参加？包括安灼拉？”</p><p>“安灼拉最糟糕了，”热安嘟囔，“你该看看他玩大富翁的时候。一输就满嘴都是‘这个游戏是在宣传资本主义’，等他赢了立刻就把所有人都送进监狱。”</p><p>“而且在你想逃出去之前，你就会开始玩了。”ta补充道。</p><p>和热安争辩简直就是毫无可能，所以我接受了命运，把薯片碗装满了。</p><p>等所有零食都准备停当，大家也陆陆续续地开始出现。很快小小的门厅里就全是外套、围巾和鞋子。桌上的零食饮料越堆越多，还有巴阿雷，真是个天使，带来了啤酒。所以我至少不用感到尴尬，<strong>还要</strong>在清醒的状态下。</p><p>热安启动了游戏，向大家解释比赛规则。四名选手会进行三轮比赛。根据名次获得积分。三轮比赛过后分数最低的就出局，让其他人加入比赛。最后的剩下的四名选手一轮比赛定胜负。</p><p>我打开了第二罐啤酒，加入了躺在地毯上的大军之中，安灼拉低哼了一声。所有可能发生的争吵都被第一轮竞赛开始带来的兴奋的喊声搁置了。开始的时候一切都还挺愉快。每个人都非常谦逊有礼。但这气氛也只持续了第一轮。</p><p>“巴阿雷你烂爆了。”巴阿雷被下场的时候古费拉克这样说。</p><p>巴阿雷皱起眉，伸手去够薯片碗。“你要知道我是有感情的！”</p><p>“只靠感情又不能赢马里奥赛车！”古费拉克回敬说，伸手去抢巴阿雷的手柄。</p><p>“噢——我也想加入。”博须埃说。</p><p>巴阿雷朝古费拉克吐了吐舌头，把手柄递给了博须埃。</p><p>“不要再搞坏我的手柄！”热安的喊声从厨房传来。</p><p>“那个控制杆自己掉出来的。”他嘟囔。</p><p>十分钟后屏幕突然不动了。“博须埃你又干了什么？”若李边说边把手柄上所有按钮都按了个遍。</p><p>“不可能是我干的！”博须埃举起双手回答。</p><p>热安重启了游戏，博须埃输了，让大家都松了口气。</p><p>这气氛极具感染力，我好久都没这样轻快地笑出来了。我心满意足地坐在后面，欣赏着这个团体的相处，但在若李和公白飞都败下场来后，热安坚持要我参与进去。</p><p>“公白飞，把手柄给R好吗？”ta坐在我靠着的沙发上说。</p><p>“好的，你想玩吗，R？”公白飞把手柄递给我，问道。</p><p>“热安，不要。”我咬牙说道，仰起头瞪着ta。</p><p>热安刚想回答却被打断了。“热安让他歇歇吧，”古费拉克说，他靠坐在双人椅上，手柄放在大腿上，“我这惊人的天赋可别把新来的给吓着了。”</p><p>我转向公白飞：“手柄给我。”</p><p>古费拉克的马里奥赛车玩得好得出奇，但我这辈子如果没学会一两个怎么赢得混乱的任天堂游戏的技术，那我可走不了这么远。</p><p>珂赛特显出了一种非人的专注。她从第一轮开始就没下过场。马吕斯坐在她身边，想要跟上对方，他们的腿勾在一起。“你好厉害啊珂赛特。嗷你看我们齐头并进了。噢我超过——你刚刚是朝我丢了回旋镖吗？你又这样！”</p><p>马吕斯输了，安灼拉终于加入进来。</p><p>“你参与竞争的速度可真够慢的。”在我们选赛道的时候古费拉克说。</p><p>我从来没有见过安灼拉笑得这般放肆。“你这话说得就像我把你当竞争对手一样。”</p><p>我被嘴里的啤酒呛了一下。哇哦事情开始朝着有趣发展了。</p><p>我再也分不清到底是谁在尖叫了。欢呼胜利和痛惜失败的声音撞击在一起。有的时候，甚至我也喊了出来。</p><p>“R！不要！我发誓你要是用了那个蓝炸弹！”珂赛特在尖叫，“R！不要不要不要。你他妈——”</p><p>这姑娘曾经给我讲述自己救过的一只小鸟，我能让她发出这样一串脏话，真是惊人的天赋。</p><p>只有热安没有参加进来了，所以在珂赛特被淘汰出局之后ta被强制加入。很快，ta为什么这样坚定地要马里奥赛车的比赛结束的原因就很明显了。Ta的技术真的很差。</p><p>“我可能会更好的，R，只要我有更鼓励我的朋友！”最后，热安输掉的时候ta这样喊道。</p><p>“我们就是鼓励你的好朋友！”古费拉克抗议道，他逐渐成为了第二名。</p><p>安灼拉冲过了终点线，排名第一。“哈！好！这就是你拿蜜桃公主角色的下场古费！今天这是属于人民的胜利！”</p><p>热安看向我，谴责般地指着安灼拉：“我怎么和你说的？他最糟糕了！”</p><p>安灼拉的回应只有装做吃惊的抽气声。</p><p> 珂赛特参与了决胜局，因为她分数最高，而且我们需要四名选手。房间里的人被分为了两派，一派激动地要目睹冠军的诞生，另一派因为这场噩梦终于要结束而松了口气。</p><p>这么多年了，我从来没有见过安灼拉像这样活跃。他裹挟着愤怒与激情的时候是美的。但他瞪大双眼面露微笑的时候是可爱的。他的周身空气轻快，口无遮拦。我同他开玩笑，再也感受不到横亘在我们之间的秘密的重量。我完全陶醉于这般的安逸之中。</p><p>我们俩努力赶超对方的时候我和他说着笑。他轻轻肘了我一下，我的赛车偏离了方向。</p><p>“你作弊！肯定有人看见了！裁判！我举报有人犯规！”我的喊声盖过了安灼拉歇斯底里的笑声。</p><p>米西切塔庄重地摇摇头。“为了节省时间，裁判决定对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。”</p><p>“什么？这难道不是你们应该反抗的不公吗？”</p><p>安灼拉擦了擦眼睛。“不要这样，你在分散我的注意力！”</p><p>他的笑容那样灿烂，我不知道世上有哪种毒品，能让我感到像看到他的笑容一样时这样的兴奋。</p><p>“阿波罗你可真是个暴君。”</p><p>我没有注意到他的脸色突然变得苍白，也没有注意到他的手指从手柄上滑落。我看见的只有游戏里他的小赛车从赛道边缘滚落。古费拉克大叫一声跳了起来，占据了第一名的宝座，赢得了这次的比赛。</p><p>整个房间里爆发出掌声和起哄声，古费拉克把手柄举过头顶，像是举着一件战利品。</p><p>“你很安静，真可疑啊。”热安说，把我们的注意力带到了沉默地注视着游戏结束界面的僵硬的安灼拉身上。</p><p>安灼拉突然动了一下，像是他忘记了我们都还在这间屋子里。“噢，呃，非常精彩的比赛，各位。古费拉克，祝贺你。”他勉强露出了微笑，说道。</p><p>大家都当他是因为输了感到失望，又回到了自己的对话中。我迎上了他的眼神，就知道接下来会发生什么了。那时，他双眼中的重量比我们之间所有的东西都要沉重。我意识到了自己刚刚叫了他什么，我突然跳了起来，浑身都开始不舒服起来。我避开安灼拉的视线，假装没有听见在我身后低声念出的我的全名。我走向洗手间，假装身后跟着的飞快的脚步都是出于自己的想象。我走了进去，关上门，一只红色的运动鞋在门合上之前卡住了它，我假装自己非常惊讶。</p><p>我的心跳因为恐惧开始逐渐加快。害怕我构建出的简陋幻想碎成碎片，暴露出生活的真实模样。害怕让别人知道我到底堕落得有多深。害怕还存在那么一线可能，知道曾经的我和现在的我其实相差得没有我想得那样遥远。而真相是，从我在缪尚听见安灼拉的名字开始，我就一直处于恐惧之中，现在我已经没有时间否认。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anger/愤怒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off." </p><p>- Joe Klaas<br/>真相会让你自由，但首先它会将你激怒。<br/>——乔 克拉斯</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小时候，妈妈常常带我去望弥撒，尽管她并不是非常虔诚的教徒。她自小生长在严格的天主教家庭中，但她从来不谈论耶稣，我们甚至连本圣经都没有。不过有的时候我会跑过每一个房间去寻找她，发现她手中紧紧握着被藏在抽屉中的玻璃念珠。她的手指轻抚着念珠，嘴唇不住地动，但和教堂中的老妇人们做得不一样。我也从来都不知道她到底是在祈祷，还是在回忆。</p><p>有一次弥撒，我和她一起坐在长凳上。她穿着稍微好一点的长裙，还有从慈善超市（Goodwill）买来的、擦了一整晚的黑色高跟鞋。她给我的头发打了好多发胶，让卷发变得更加整齐，还卷起了我过长的衬衫袖子。</p><p>神父穿着紫色的长袍，站在圣坛上，庄严肃穆地宣讲。他讲述的是诺亚方舟的故事。我还太小，不明白什么是被选中之人，什么是服从。我明白的只有上帝很生气，用洪水淹没了整个世界。</p><p>当天晚上下了一场暴雨。雨声像狂怒的喊叫声将天空搅得粉碎，雨水抽打着我房间的窗户。我大哭大叫，祈求上帝慈悲，但上天的愤怒似乎只增不减。一道闪电从我的窗口划过，我尖叫着跑出了房间，去了妈妈的房间里。我趴在她的床上，不住地啜泣。我对她说我们肯定做了很坏很坏的事情所以我们要被淹死了。她的拇指擦过我的眼睛下面，掀开了毯子，让我进去。她抱住我，轻声说：“亲爱的（mijo），重要的不是洪水，是方舟。”</p><p>我紧紧地抱住她，直到睡意战胜了恐惧。那天夜里，我梦见了淹没整个世界的洪水，但我们安然无虞，她的床变成了小船，我们漂在水面上。<br/>
 <br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>我注视着热安家洗手间的水龙头滴着水。</p><p>“R，看着我。”</p><p>我不想看着他。我看见过安灼拉站在学校课桌上，睥睨老师的模样。看见过他完成同龄人的危险的挑战，站在六英尺高的地方注视的湖水的样子。甚至看见过他纠正怒发冲冠的成年人的样子，那个人甚至有他两倍大。但无论是过去还是现在，我认识了他这么久，了解他那愚蠢的勇气，但我从来没见过他这样害怕。</p><p>“你是格朗泰尔 拉米雷兹，对不对？”</p><p>我终于明白为什么人们会说一个人看起来像是一阵风都能将他吹倒。但在安灼拉的情况下，那并不是一阵风，而是一次吐息。仅仅那一次吐息，就能让我说出那个词，“是”。</p><p>他声音颤抖。“你刚刚叫我阿波罗。只有他叫过我阿波罗。”</p><p>我用力摇头。“我没有——”</p><p>“别再装作我疯了！”</p><p>他现在几乎是在大喊。因为用力过度声音显得有些发涩。我能听见门外的脚步声，模糊的抽气声还有嘘声。</p><p>“我没有……”我声音破碎，然后我闭上了嘴。我感到眼球一阵刺痛，从他身上移开了视线。他脸上的表情混杂着希望和失望，多么奇怪，我根本没法忍心再看那表情一眼。感觉像是太阳爆炸，而我正站在爆炸中央。</p><p>“我没疯。”他小声说，之后的话语卡在喉咙里消失不见。我的余光看见他没再看着我了。也许我的脸上也有什么东西，他也不忍再看。</p><p>“告诉我真相。”他说，声音硬邦邦的，带着命令的味道。</p><p>真相？整件事情突然变得有些可笑。理想主义者想要真相。这个还在创造虚幻世界的人想要评判我的世界。那个……那个可以讲公正和美德讲好几个小时的<strong>孩子</strong>以为他能够开始理解我。我歇斯底里地笑了，撑着水池帮助自己保持平衡。安灼拉的脸因困惑而扭曲，双臂落在了身侧。</p><p>我的笑声在别人耳中听起来肯定近乎疯狂。在门外的人想要进来，门把手被转动了几下。安灼拉进来前已经锁上了门，所以门不过只是发出了咔嗒咔嗒的响声。我嘶哑的笑声盖过了敲门的声音。热安的声音模模糊糊地从另一边传来：“安灼拉！开门！到底怎么了？你们两个都给我出来我们可以一起解决！”</p><p>我听见古费拉克呻吟。“太离谱了。巴阿雷赶紧过来把门撞开！”</p><p>“你们谁敢撞我的门！”热安吼了回去，“安灼拉！开门！”</p><p>安灼拉一动也不动。他站在那里，脸上的表情如同被石化了一般，等待着我的答案。他的目光变得有些呆滞。看见他这样的变化，我陡然清醒。</p><p>“真相是我就是格朗泰尔 拉米雷兹。”我恶意地笑着说。</p><p>安灼拉吸了口气，我觉得他的这个举动十分奇怪，鉴于他根本不可能对此感到惊讶。除非他的内心还有一部分真的在乞求这一切都是一场愚蠢的误会。</p><p>“是我，你不切实际的乌托邦邪教（La-La land cult）中的最早成员，”我嘲弄般地对他鞠了一躬，继续道，“我敢肯定你对自己当年的跟班要回来而感到高兴。但很遗憾地告知你，在十一岁和二十四岁之间<strong>我</strong>已经接受了现实的洗礼。”</p><p>我厌倦了他如同雕像一般的毫无反应。我想要他崩溃大哭，或是朝我的脸上来一拳。对我们之间这场无言的战争我已经再无耐心。这场战争必须结束。</p><p>我从来没能满足。相反，他云石般的面具依然戴在脸上。唯一的变化只有逐渐拧紧的眉头。</p><p>“到底发生了什么，R？”他轻声说，他脸上的情绪远比恶心更要糟糕。是怜悯。</p><p>我宁愿他刚刚只是揍了我一拳。那样我至少还不会这样疼。</p><p>我从他身边挤了过去，打开了门。热安朝后退了一步，避免被甩开的门打着。Ta向我伸出了手，“格朗泰尔，别走！”</p><p>我把ta的手从我的帽衫上掰开，从门口那一小群人间挤了出去。关切的声音在我身后响起。</p><p>“R！”</p><p>“他还好吗？”</p><p>“安灼拉，到底发生了什么？”</p><p>我离开了热安的跃层公寓，跑下了楼梯，那些声音被抛在身后逐渐远去。谢天谢地没人最终决定要犯傻来追我。</p><p>我打开楼门，想要呼吸新鲜空气。但我的肺像是永远也装不满，我有些呼吸困难。实在太过了。从我身边经过的行人对我的挣扎一无所知。车辆毫不在意地咆哮前行。脚边的鸽子对我的麻烦冷淡相对。这个世界太过庞大，太过冷漠。</p><p>我朝我的公寓方向走去，一言不发，将自己封闭起来。现在外面的天已经完全黑了。只有几颗星星在挣扎着不被城市的灯光所掩盖。我抬头看着它们，记起小时候听到的童话故事和歌谣。星星应该是装载着美梦的工具。那时，我每晚都向星星许愿，像是在祈祷。我没有其他愿望。当时的我很幸福，很快乐。我唯一的愿望只有我能够像那时一样幸福快乐。但星星没有耳朵，它们听不见你的祈祷，它们也没有心，不会同情你的处境。它们只是燃烧的气态球体。熊熊燃烧的火球，孤苦无依地漂在外太空中。它们没有时间去满足一个小男孩的愿望，它们不过也是垂死挣扎，自身难保。</p><p>我停下了脚步。如果我想要阻止这些黑暗的想法继续下去，那我可走错路了。最近的酒吧在另一个方向。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>世间少有东西能像一家好的酒吧那样可靠。每晚播放的都是同一首歌曲，酒吧外闪烁的都是同样的蓝色霓虹灯，跌跌撞撞地进进出出的也一直都是同一拨人。</p><p>我了解这个城市中每一家酒吧的怪癖和细微差别。我知道哪些适合聚会，哪些适合忘却。事实上，德那第一旦决定放我走，我立刻就能在这些里面再找到一份工作。除了有几家我在里面喝得烂醉，最后被赶了出去。这种行为可称不上是“良好的工作道德”。</p><p>我进了常去的酒吧里的一家的大门。</p><p>如果有的酒吧既向死者开放也为生者敞开大门，那就是“冥河（the River Styx）”。什么人都可以来，只要你不怕堕落到和我们一样的程度。酒水就和学校酒吧（college bar）里提供的一样，低劣且廉价，来这儿的客人吵闹而粗暴。有时候这里的客人不够颓废不对我的胃口，但音乐和气氛不错所以我一直会来。这地方能让你感到如行云端，但在你跌落在地时也不会批判，我还挺欣赏这一点的。</p><p>曾经有人告诉我，我在喝醉的时候极具吸引力。我觉得酒精大概溶解了这家伙的大脑，但没准也没说错。临时找个伴来上一次一夜情对我来说并不太难。我猜这影响是双向的。醉酒时我的确不是詹姆斯 邦德，但在这种低档酒吧（dive bar）里也没人对选伴有多么挑剔。只要你不打算记住一夜情的对象，那么谁都一样。</p><p>我真不太记得缠着我的那个人长什么样了，只记得我不喜欢他的声音。那声音给人一种狗哨的味道，太高了，一点都不自然。但他有齐肩长的金发，我喜欢他说话时金发摆动的模样。他说自己的脚步躁动无法安坐，我便提议一起去夜店。我喜欢嘈杂的音乐掩盖掉他的声音，只能看见金发在廉价的灯下闪着光。</p><p>我该给他更高的评价的。他舞跳得不错，人也不差。有的人无法接受或是看不出来自己是不是其他人的替代品，而还有人毫不在意。我不知道他的手梳理着我的头发时是不是也在想着另一个人。我发现自己对此根本不关系。</p><p>后来我找不到他了。又来了另一个人替代。再把这个人弄丢了。很快DJ开始收拾东西，是时候离开了。每一家即将关门的酒吧的箴言都是：“你可以不回家，但你不可以留下。”在你非常想回家但实在记不清家的方向时，他们也不会管你。我绕着同一个街区转了三圈，坚持自己认识角落的那栋建筑。最后，我终于来到了在回家半道上的公园里。</p><p>我跌跌撞撞地离开了大路，吐在了某金属垃圾桶里。我决定自己还是得坐在假木头长椅上，直到晕眩感褪去。躺在被涂得难看极了的塑料长椅上倒也没有很不舒服。我躺了下来，调整姿势。事实上，和站着相比，能躺在长椅上的感觉简直像到了天堂。我突然觉得自己会做出很愚蠢的事情。但也想到了我本身就是很愚蠢的人，所以无论我要做什么都会很合适。尽管如此，入睡之时，天上的星星组成的星座，像是一双批判着我的眼睛。</p><p>我没有做梦，但醒来时有一种遭受水刑的可怕感觉。不像在三月时发生的种种，天空中的乌云聚集在一起是有目的的。四月伴随着一声巨响到来，迎接我的是倾盆大雨，雨水砸在脸上，我几乎睁不开眼睛。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>我坐了起来，在脸上积下的雨水顺着脸颊和脖颈流下。现在再去尝试找躲雨的地方也没什么用了。雨一下就下得这样大，我的衣服早就已经湿透。暴雨是绝佳的解酒药，因为现在除了湿答答的袜子和裤子的重量，我什么都感受不到了。</p><p>我害怕手机进水肯定得坏了，这时才发现手机甚至都不在我身上。这又引发了新一轮的恐慌，但还能等到之后再解决。</p><p>我拖着沉重的身子穿过公园，鞋踩在被打湿的人行道上吱呀作响。在清晨的微光中我知道自己在哪，但这却不像我想得那样离家那么近。我觉得行人不把伞借我还挺没同情心的，但即使现在借我也没用。不向一个需要帮助很久很久了的人伸出援手，这个行为是没同情心还是出于礼貌？我思考着这件事情，还有其他数不清的蠢事，将注意力从如鞭子抽打在身上的雨水上分散开来。等我进了公寓大楼，雨势已经稳定了下来。</p><p>衣服贴在皮肤上，看见公寓大楼的时候我几乎喊了出来。对干燥的衣物的激动使得我差点没有注意到蜷缩在门口的微小身影。安灼拉坐在那里，注视着走廊尽头小窗外的雨。他还没有注意到我。他穿着昨天的那身衣服，我这才意识到自己也是。我们俩一起掀起了多大的风浪啊。在这昏暗的走廊上只有我们两人。衣物因为穿了一天变得皱巴巴的，脸上因为疲惫也有了皱纹。我朝他走去，每走一步鞋子都发出吱呀的响声。</p><p>他抬起了头，把碎发从脸上拨开。蓝眼睛和外面的天一般阴沉。</p><p>“你看起来像坨屎一样。”他说。</p><p>我笑了，尽管那笑既虚弱又沮丧。“你也是。”</p><p>“我……呃……你手机落在热安家了。”他说着，拿起了我的手机。</p><p>“操啊，”我叹了口气，心里的石头落了地，“还以为丢了呢。”</p><p>我注意到他眼睛下已经有了眼袋。“你整晚都等在这儿？”</p><p>他尴尬地红了脸。“你没回家。”</p><p>他的视线投向了脏兮兮的走廊地毯上。“你是在谁家过的夜吗？”</p><p>他会问这种问题，真奇怪。我猜他不过又是想找到另一个机会来批判我。</p><p>“没呢，睡在公园长椅上头了。”我坦白，指着身上的湿衣服。</p><p>“你认真的吗？”他的语气中听不出任何感情色彩。</p><p>“可没法阻挡住睡在群星之下的诱惑，我就是这么一个不可救药的浪漫主义者。”</p><p>听了这话他笑了一下，但立马就用嗤笑所掩盖。“这样做太愚蠢了，R。天气预报说了会下雨的。”</p><p>“喔那我错了。下次我喝晕过去的时候一定会记得先看看天气预报。”</p><p>他张开嘴想要反驳，但只是叹了口气。我猜这对我们两人来说都是一个漫长的夜晚。</p><p>我从他手里拿过了手机。“你来就是为这？”</p><p>“是啊。”他嘟囔了一声，站了起来。</p><p>我取出了粘在地垫下的钥匙。这招救了我不知道多少次。“下了这么大的决心就为了还我手机啊。”</p><p>“你知道我的，”他说，身子疲惫地靠在墙上，“除了错下的决心我还剩什么呢。”</p><p>我轻轻笑出声。走廊现在很安静。雨已经停了。</p><p>“呃……你想进来吗？我可以给你泡咖啡或是其他什么的。”我问道，伸出手梳理了一下湿漉漉的卷发。</p><p>让我惊讶的是，他同意了。</p><p>“你住的地方比我想得好不少。”他跟在我后面进了屋，说。</p><p>我再次被他毫无掩饰的诚实所震惊。“你在期待什么？”</p><p>“嘛，”他环顾四周，“我都开始怀疑你连张床都没有了。”</p><p>我恼火地嗤笑一声，在橱柜了翻找起来。从我上次整理之后它们又变得乱七八糟的了。等我下次再干这破事可能就得等太阳打西边出来的时候了。</p><p>“如果不是我的室友的话我可能还真没有呢。”我回答说，抽出一罐廉价的咖啡粉。</p><p>安灼拉终于不再四处打量我的公寓，在沙发上坐下了。他总是表现出这样批判的态度，但我不记得他有这样咄咄逼人过。从他会说话起，他就能像个刻薄的女中学生一样粉碎一个人的自尊，但那时的他也不会见人就这样批判。我真想不出他到底在我身上看见了什么值得战斗的东西，但我也想不出他对其他人会这样粗鲁。也许真的就是我的问题。我总是能激发出一个人最糟糕的一面。</p><p>“我很高兴有人能够照顾你，鉴于你缺乏这种能力。”</p><p>我实在没有精力和他吵架了。安灼拉看起来也一样，但我猜他是不能自已。我把咖啡递给了他，用双手捧着我的那杯，坐在了他的对面。</p><p>面对我的毫无反应，他发出了不耐烦的声音，然后又泄了气，像是耗尽了最后一丝气力。</p><p>“事实上，我是来道歉的。”他轻声说，突然之间对地板起了十足的兴趣。</p><p>我全身的血液沸腾了起来。“是热安逼你来的？”</p><p>他抬起头，瞪大眼睛看向我。“不是！当然不是！没人逼我。我只是……你走了……我们谈过了然后，”他深呼一口气，“你告诉ta了？”</p><p>这个问题问出的语气比这句话其他的部分要弱很多。他听起来就像个孩子。</p><p>“不是，是ta自己发现的。”我嘟囔。</p><p>接踵而来的是漫长的沉默。我的头一突一突地疼，安灼拉也一直没有再抬起头，但我们俩都没有碰咖啡一下。</p><p>“你为什么——”</p><p>“不要。”我突然发声，阻止他继续问下去，“不要问你已经知道答案的问题。”</p><p>他冷硬地瞪了我一眼，但在黑眼圈的衬托下效力被削弱了许多。像是炉灰下的丁点火星。“我知道的是你现在在酗酒。我不知道的是到底你是如何还有什么时候成了这样。”</p><p>听到那个词还是让我震惊了片刻。在这个世界上还有东西众所周知，但从来没有被承认。就像消费主义是怎样由人类强制劳动支撑，或是像你的宠物终有一天会死去，无可避免。我的酗酒问题也属于其中之一。只要我拒绝承认，我就能一直享受下去。从在柯林斯相遇的那该死的一天起，安灼拉就在试图揭开这块遮羞布。我因此而厌弃他。</p><p>“我不知道。”我咬牙说出这几个字。</p><p>“别胡说八道了，R！”他大喊，“告诉我吧。”</p><p>愤怒从他的的眼中闪过，还有某种类似恳求的情绪，是那么微小。我握紧了马克杯。不论他眼中的那一小点情绪是什么，它都小到足以被碾碎。</p><p>“我干嘛要告诉<strong>你</strong>？”我啐道，“你以为今天和昨天有什么不一样，我就会让你把我的生活放在显微镜底下仔细观察了？”</p><p>他张开了嘴，但我没让他说出话。</p><p>“你以为我们很亲近吗，因为你十三年前就认识了我？我们是朋友的时候两个人都不过是小孩而已。你真的觉得那有什么意义吗？你对我根本一无所知，安灼拉。快长大吧，成熟点吧。”</p><p>他的脸因愤怒而扭曲，他站了起来。“我就不该来这儿。我就该知道你会是……这种状态。”</p><p>“哪种状态？宿醉吗？”我步步紧逼，“别拐弯抹角了阿波罗。”</p><p>“我要走了。”他喊着，朝门口走去。</p><p>“你干嘛要走呢？”我朝他离开的背影问道，“是因为我们这简陋的沙发上放不下你和你所谓的权利吗？”</p><p>我站了起来，夸张地拍了拍坐垫。“现在看看这地方还放得下你过剩的自我意识呢！”</p><p>“操你，格朗泰尔。”他咒骂出声，一把甩上了大门。</p><p>我站在那里，握紧了拳头，适应突如其来的寂静。我倒在了座椅上，把咖啡推开。我觉得恶心想吐，但这不是出于酒精的缘故。<br/>
 <br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>我再也没法待在公寓里了。没有被动过的咖啡和被移开的沙发靠垫无不提醒着我方才发生的一切。所以我换上了干衣服，就去找了艾潘妮。</p><p>我们盘腿坐在蒙巴纳斯崭新的白色地毯上，卷着大麻烟。那家伙自己出门干他那见不得人的灰色行当了，所以这间豪华公寓归我们所有。</p><p>“所以你是在告诉我，这个叫安灼拉的家伙，你七岁就认识了他，他企图让你去戒酒？”她点燃了大麻烟，问道。</p><p>“差不多吧，”我回答，从她手里把烟抢了过来，“他还没明说但一直在暗示这一点。”</p><p>“他听起来就像个混蛋。”</p><p>“他不是，”我申辩道，“呃，是有点，但我也是。”</p><p>她呼出一长串烟气。“那你为什么不直接不理他？”</p><p>“没那么简单。”我撅起嘴，手指拨弄着大麻烟。</p><p>“因为你喜欢他。”</p><p>我被嘴里的烟气呛得直咳嗽。“我不喜欢他。”我喘着气说。</p><p>“放屁！”她笑道，“你以前只在要挑起争端的时候才会谈政治。现在这漂亮男孩出现了你就加入了个活动者组织。还有，从你告诉我的消息来看，在你们还是小孩的时候你就喜欢他了。”</p><p>“我没有……那是……你是……”我结结巴巴地说不出一句完整的话。</p><p>艾潘妮开始无法自控地笑了起来。我把脸埋进帽衫袖子里，想压制住笑的冲动。</p><p>“这不好笑，Ep，而且我来这里找你不是为了让你对我进行精神分析的。”</p><p>她平静了下来，又抽了一口。“那你为什么还在这里抽我的大麻？”</p><p>我耸耸肩。“因为我很无聊。还因为蒙巴纳斯总是会买那些很贵的巧克力曲奇。”</p><p>“说到那些，”她站了起来，“我他妈可爱死那些小东西了。”</p><p>我抽着大麻烟，看着她在冰箱里翻找。</p><p>“别担心，R，”她抱着一大捧零食坐了下来，“如果黄金男孩觉得自己比你好，那他就可以滚蛋了。”</p><p>我叹了口气，看着烟灰缸里的最后一点火星熄灭，“问题就是这个，艾潘妮。他比我好。”</p><p>她皱起了眉，但什么也没说。只是把蒙巴纳斯的曲奇饼塞进我手里，又去拿了另一张卷纸卷烟。</p><p> ----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>星期四来临了，但我他妈怎么可能再去缪尚。从安灼拉冲出公寓后，我再没收到任何关于他的消息。至于其他人，从我离开的那天起，我就被整个组织里的人用短信轰炸了一遍。光是来自热安的就有二十个未接电话。我谁也没回。即使会议期间什么也没被提起，我还是在会议结束之后被信息再次轰炸一遍。如果安灼拉连门都不让我进，我也不会惊讶。我本来就是想惹他生气，现在看来我真的做到了。所以，星期四晚上我加了个长班。让思绪飘在别处，让大脑沉浸在愉悦的兴奋感中。</p><p>等我回到公寓的时候，天已经大亮了。清晨的空气很清新，有昨夜下的雨的味道。从四月初的那场雨之后每天都会下大雨，看起来老天并不想立刻停止。我猜这也是这个季节的特征。那句谚语是怎么说来着？“四月雨带来五月花（April showers bring May flowers）。”我低头看着肮脏的人行道，嗤笑了一声。如果真有什么东西能突破这层混凝土长出来的话，那这句话才没错。</p><p>我一边把钥匙捅进门里，一边打哈欠。弗以伊现在肯定已经去上班了，但他肯定也给我留了咖啡。我不值得他这么好。我继续想着我亲爱的室友体贴关怀的天性，脱下了外套和鞋子，走进了厨房。</p><p>热安冷静地坐在厨房桌上，我被吓得大叫。</p><p>“我操！你他妈怎么进来的？”我大喊，试图平复心跳。</p><p>“你室友，弗以伊，让我进来的。顺便，他真的很聪明。我已经邀请他来参加下次会议了。”ta说，对我的惊恐无动于衷。</p><p>我把脸埋进手里，在心里默默收回了刚刚夸他的所有话。叛徒。</p><p>“不要生他的气，”热安说，ta真的会读心，“他在担心你。我也是。你没来开会。”</p><p>“是啊，我想我肯定是错过了。”我讽刺地说。</p><p>热安严肃地瞪了我一眼。“是的。大家都开始喜欢你了，R。连安灼拉也不在状态。”</p><p>“别耍我了，热安。”</p><p>“我没有。”</p><p>我拉出一把椅子，坐了下来，这样就能平视ta的双眼了。“他有告诉你发生了什么吗？”</p><p>“我知道他来过了，但我不知道你们谈了什么。根据你们俩的反应，我猜结果并不太好。”</p><p>“这还是委婉说法。”我嘟囔。</p><p>热安飞快地捉住了我的双手，我都没来得及把手抽出来。“他都快难受疯了，R。和他聊聊。回来开会吧。我不知道你到底在面对什么，但把我们推开不是好选择。”ta轻声说道，握紧了我的手。</p><p>我用力挣开ta的手。“我也不想长成这样一个失败的酒鬼，但我也不想你们回到我的生活中然后借此批判我。”</p><p>“我不是在批判你。”ta说，语气中透着恼怒。</p><p>我愤怒地站起身。“你知道吗，热安。也许我确实是一团糟，但我能处理！我这样活着就很好！”</p><p>“R，这根本不是活着。”</p><p>Ta刺耳的声音激起了我心中的什么东西。阴暗而且咄咄逼人的东西。它只知道如何用拳头保护自己。</p><p>“你也许还做着梦，想要我们三个重新成为最好的朋友，但我不会满足你的幻想的。无忧无虑的希望只在故事书里才那样漂亮，但现在你是在犯傻。”我哂笑。</p><p>Ta的表情僵硬了那么一瞬，然后放松了下来。Ta站起身。“如果你以为自己表现得像个混蛋就能把我们赶走，那你根本不了解我，更不了解安灼拉。”</p><p>Ta朝门口走去，我什么也没有说。</p><p>“我会告诉弗以伊确保你下次来开会的。”ta朝身后说。</p><p>我没有转身目送ta离开，但我听见了门发出“咔哒”的声响，知道再次只剩我独自一人。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>这一周剩下的时间几乎令人无法忍受。至少如果我还记得一星半毫的话我会这样形容。在我和热安的争吵结束后，我决定不给自己去思考的时间。或者是，如果可以的话，，我连思考的能力都不允许自己还有。我希望自己能在星期三的晚上睡过去，醒来的时候就已经是星期五了。我以前就这样做过。在酗酒恶习的影响下睡过去一整天的时间。但这次我就没那么幸运了。我在星期四上午醒来，感受到挥之不去的恐惧感。</p><p>我告诉自己这样很荒唐。唯一使得星期四变得很重要的事情只有ABC的会议。如果我不打算再去了的话，那星期四不过就只是普通的星期四。但是这一整天我还是过得焦躁不安，最后我放弃了，决定去艾潘妮家散散心。</p><p>我不耐烦地敲打着她家的门，重心不断地从一只脚移动到另一只脚上。很快门把手发出“咔嚓”的声音，蒙巴纳斯的脸出现在视线中，我把到嘴边的讥讽招呼咽了下去。我提醒自己他在这里并不奇怪，毕竟这是他家。</p><p>“噢，嘿，蒙巴纳斯，艾潘妮在吗？”</p><p>他看了一眼我身上邋里邋遢的穿着。看见他在家里也穿着那套休闲西服，我突然有些不太自在。</p><p>“不在，”她今天去看她弟弟了。”他倚靠在门框上。</p><p>我尴尬地挠了挠头。“哦……嘛，打扰你了，对不起，那……我就呃……”</p><p>他笑了。那笑声颇有些不自然。“进来吧。我们也是朋友，不是吗？”</p><p>我不知道该怎么回答，所以我只是点了点头，然后走了进去。</p><p>进门后我看见屋子里有第二人坐在那里。他也穿得很正式，但他穿着那身衣服显得很不舒服，不像蒙巴纳斯一样仿佛穿着自己的第二层皮肤。他块头很大，也许比巴阿雷还大。他卷起了衬衫袖子，皮鞋上也有了皱痕，灰扑扑的。</p><p>“R，这位是海嘴（Gueulemer）。海嘴，这是我女朋友养的小狗。”</p><p>有时候很容易忘记蒙巴纳斯是怎样一个混蛋。他就像那种被装在篮子里的毒蛇。艾潘妮像是一名耍蛇者。她能忽悠所有人都相信他全然无害，但一旦她不在附近，他总是做好了一击必杀的准备。</p><p>蒙巴纳斯这人有着脆弱的自尊心，还有一点就炸的脾气，二者组合在一起真是糟糕。所以，我决定就这么让这句评论过去，别回应他的侮辱。海嘴觉得这很好笑，爆发出了笑声。</p><p>这行为给了蒙巴纳斯自信，他那种自视高人一等的态度继续了下去。“但有他陪着还不错。不会掉毛到家具上，只会喝光我收藏的所有昂贵酒水。”</p><p>“哇，那可别害羞了，”海嘴说，拍了拍桌边的椅子，“你可以帮蒙巴纳斯出出主意，帮他看看我的好酒。”</p><p>他说话带着浓重的南方口音，有些粗犷，但很迷人，会让你产生某种虚假的安全感。让我想到了小时候看的牛仔电影，想到这，我笑了。</p><p>“出主意？”我边问边坐了下来。</p><p>蒙巴纳斯在我对面坐下。“这位海嘴专门贩卖非法酒。你老板在想办法拓展途径，想要我帮他买酒。”</p><p>我早该知道这事和德那第有关。如果在这座城市里有什么见不得光的事情发生，你都可以打赌德那第绝对掺了一脚。</p><p>“因为那个酒吧里的旧木头还有褪色油漆已经显得那么乡土风格了——”</p><p>我想指出酒吧并不是刻意想制造出乡村风格的，只是德那第拒绝为翻修付钱。</p><p>“——我觉得这个主题可以延续到酒上，弄点城里找不到的酒。”他继续道。</p><p>海嘴听懂了他话语中的暗示，拿起一大瓶清澈的酒液，放在了桌上。</p><p>“这是——”</p><p>我话还没说完，海嘴就自豪地拍了拍那罐酒，说：“是，私酿酒（Moonshine）。才不是古薰（Ole Smoky）的那种烂货，这宝贝可有150酒精度数（150 proof）。不过对酒量差的人的话，我们也给卖130酒精度数的。”</p><p>我的眼睛几乎瞪出了眼眶。我正坐在酒精浓度高达75%的酒边。心中陡然升起对海嘴的古怪的崇敬感。</p><p>【ABV，酒的体积百分比，常说的“度数”，“酒精75%”就是一升酒里面750mL的乙醇（这他妈都是医用酒精的浓度了啊【惊恐】）；Proof：酒精浓度计算单位，美制Proof：1% ABV = 2 Proof。】</p><p>“事实上，你来得正是时候。”蒙巴纳斯贱兮兮地说，“看看，海嘴给我带来了几种口味让我尝尝，但我现在可不敢喝醉。”</p><p>我知道一杯酒下去蒙巴纳斯肯定得躺在地上。但是，我不喜欢被他当成条为了喝酒耍把戏的狗一样对待。我本来想这么说，海嘴打断了我。</p><p>“为了表示诚意，你可以留着你最喜欢的。”</p><p>通常情况下要我对免费酒水说不就已经很难了，更何况度数这么高的酒，有了它我这个月喝酒可能省下好大一笔。</p><p>我打开了瓶盖，嗅了一口。光是那个气味都足以平复我感觉到的那种颤抖感，那感觉从我今早醒来后就一直阴魂不散。“给我拿个酒杯来。”</p><p>我从小瓶子里舀出酒喝了一小杯，海嘴喋喋不休地讲述着这酒的品质和价格。我每种酒都喝了一点，表现得像个垃圾到家的品酒师。说实话，那些酒尝起来就像是有人把香料包丢进医用酒精里涮过一样。但我并不讨厌。每一滴酒液都顺着喉咙流进胃里，留下灼烧般的疼痛感，我空荡荡的胃像是被变成了一个火炉。雨水把我的衣服打湿了，我感到一阵凉意，和它相比，酒带来的热量更令我愉快，我的脑子也比平常喝酒的时候晕得更快，更彻底。</p><p>长年的酗酒加上酒保生涯教会我什么才叫好酒。我挑出来我觉得会在酒吧里大放异彩的那几种，还努力和不听话的舌头做着斗争。事实证明，德那第的计划里很大一部分是为了用最烈的那种酒，然后我们就可以少用一点原料勾兑了。他真的很懂怎么打擦边球赚钱。蒙巴纳斯向海嘴敲定了订单，海嘴不再问我问题了，我几乎松了口气。这就意味着我终于能够不再抵抗，让睡意占领这具躯体。</p><p>我对海嘴说我要一瓶原味的150酒精浓度的酒做报酬，他同意了。我站了起来，然后这个房间里的所有东西都倒了过来，这时我才知道自己醉得有多厉害。</p><p>“老兄你还好吗？”海嘴边问边把私酿酒装进口袋。</p><p>我不好。噢天啊，我真的不好，但错已铸成，我得回家去。“是啊好极了。”我话语含糊。</p><p>我成功地走出了门，靠在墙边想要让自己稍稍恢复一点，我还能听见蒙巴纳斯和海嘴正在屋里说话。</p><p>“你确定你朋友没事吗？”海嘴黏糊糊慢吞吞地问。</p><p>“他是个酒鬼，蒙着眼睛都能找到酒吧。相信我，这对他来说只不过是一个寻常的星期四夜晚。”蒙巴纳斯傲慢地回答。</p><p>他错了。我已经好久没在星期四晚上喝醉过了。想到这，我觉得眼睛一阵刺痛。我拧开瓶盖喝了一口酒。感觉不错。不像他的微笑、他的笑声、他说话的声音一样温暖，但总还说得过去。</p><p>幸运的是，蒙巴纳斯住的楼里有电梯，所以我不用担心会从楼梯上摔下去。蒙巴纳斯说得没错，不用太担心。我醉醺醺地从这里离开过不知道多少次，现在我爬都能爬回家去。</p><p>喝醉的时候的世界总是带着一种艺术的美感。街灯模糊，相互辉映。行人走过街道，每个人的身形都变成了两个，路牌扭曲，像是融化了一样。夜空看起来更暗了，在错误的地方聚起了焦。这一切都让我的手指发痒，想画出一幅抽象画。</p><p>我一路拖着脚步，终于回到了家，门已经被打开了。</p><p>“老哥你到底去哪了？我一直在给你打电话。热安要我确保你去开会。”我跌跌撞撞地进了门，弗以伊对我说。</p><p>他看着我把那瓶私酿酒“砰”地放在台面上，全身的重量都撑在台子上。“你还好吗？”</p><p>我发出一声态度不明的声音，开始在餐具里翻找酒杯。</p><p>“你喝醉了？”弗以伊问，声音开始逐渐发紧。</p><p>“醉得厉害呢。”我说，放弃找酒杯的行为，决定直接从瓶子里喝。</p><p>“这他妈是什么？”我打开了盖子，喝了好大一口，弗以伊大喊。</p><p>“私酿酒。”我漠不关心地回答。</p><p>我从我手里夺过了酒瓶，有些酒还洒到了柜台上。</p><p>“嘿！那是别人送的礼物！”</p><p>他朝瓶口嗅了嗅，被呛得咳嗽起来。“我操格朗泰尔你怎么喝的这玩意？”</p><p>我耸了耸肩，试图将酒瓶夺回来。弗以伊吧酒瓶举过头顶，这个混蛋，我根本够不着。</p><p>“你发誓不会再这样做的，你个波兰大傻个！”</p><p>他给瓶子盖上了盖子，放在了冰箱顶上。“你看，我没时间和你处理这件事。我会告诉热安因为你生了病没法去开会。”</p><p>“干嘛撒谎呢，”我倒在了沙发上，话语含糊地说，“就告诉他R又搞砸了一切，就和以前一样。”</p><p>弗以伊用手把落在脸上的头发扫开。“你看，答应我你会乖乖待在这儿，把那毒药的劲儿睡过去。我带阿司匹林回来。”</p><p>“行吧。”我嘟囔，把脸埋进了坐垫里。</p><p>我的脑子像是被搅成了一团，我几乎没听见脚步声，也没听见关门的声音。</p><p>我觉得有什么东西在震动，闭着眼睛摸到了手机。我强睁开眼睛，看见一条来自热安的未接电话，还有三条短信。</p><p>热安：弗以伊打电话说你病了</p><p>热安：我知道他在说假话R</p><p>热安：求求你了过来吧:(</p><p>Ta的厚颜无耻惹得我嗤笑。看啊，ta以为自己这样强迫我出门就是在做好人。我不知道如果自己发短信告诉ta，说ta想得没错，我没生病，我只是醉成了一滩烂泥，ta又会说什么。如果我在自己最糟糕的情况下出现在ta的面前，ta的所有好意和诗意会去哪里。事实上，我并不想给ta发短信。我想直接到缪尚里亲口告诉ta。想亲眼看看ta脸上的表情。我真的厌倦了他们，他们一直坚称了解我是谁。那我就要告诉他们我到底是什么德性。让他们看看自己到底一直是在什么人身上浪费时间。</p><p>我已经清醒到足以意识到这不是个好主意。但这总是能够轻易解决的嘛。弗以伊肯定是忘了世界上还有椅子这种东西，踩在椅子上我就能飞快地拿到了我的私酿酒。我决定继续喝酒，直到前往缪尚掀起一番风浪成为好主意。之后我倒也不需要喝太多。</p><p>外面又在下雨了，但我已经没法撑伞。所以我挣扎着穿上一件雨衣，跌跌撞撞地走下楼。谢天谢地，缪尚里我家不远。我的拘谨早已消失，所以在我打开那扇沉重的玻璃大门时，没有一丝一毫的犹豫。</p><p>我觉得自己肯定看起来醉得厉害。米西切塔立刻就注意到了，她从柜台后面走了出来，拦住我前进的道路。</p><p>“R，你还好吗？你可能应该和我来。”她说着，在我试图从她身边走过时抓住了我的胳膊。</p><p>我满脑子只想着要打开后厅的门，她说的所有话在我耳边仿佛失了真。我粗暴地把胳膊从她手里抽了出来，继续前进。</p><p> 我开门的力气比我想得还要大许多。木门撞在墙上，差点撞裂。里面的所有人都被吓了一跳，我相当肯定马吕斯尖叫出了声。</p><p>“格朗泰尔？”热安震惊地站了起来。</p><p>“是啊，正是在下。”我走进去的时候脚还被绊了一下，“你叫我过来所以我就来了。”</p><p>热安的脸苍白得仿佛一张纸。“我的天啊你是不是——”</p><p>“醉了？恐怕如此啊普鲁维尔。”</p><p>我看见一个姜色头发的身影朝我走来，肯定是弗以伊。“R，过来。我带你回家。”他说，声音冷静，仿佛在处理野生动物。</p><p> 我想躲开他，却摔倒了，撞在了另一把椅子上。</p><p>“R！”我听见有人在大叫，但我已经分不清是谁的声音了。</p><p>我还在努力重新了解现在的状况，知道是博须埃和若李扶我站了起来，。</p><p>“R你看起来像快死了一样。你又喝了那个私酿酒吗？”姜发大块头说，这家伙跪在我身边，看起来更大块了。</p><p>“私酿酒？R，你从哪拿的？谁给你的？”若李尖声叫喊，他抓着我的脸，把我弄得更糊涂了。</p><p>巴阿雷拉我站起来，我能感觉到若李的恐慌发作像是潮水一般。</p><p>“各位他可能酒精中毒了，甚至还可能甲醇中毒。R你能看清我举起来几根手指头吗？”若李说，手还推到了我脸上。</p><p>这一大群人挤在我身边，我觉得自己快要被挤扁了。“从我身上下来！”我大喊，一把把若李推开。</p><p>若李有一条腿跛了，我推他那一下把他推到倒在地。我听见几声惊恐的喊叫声，跌跌撞撞地靠在桌子上。</p><p>“格朗泰尔我命令你，要么冷静下来要么就给我出去！”我身边有一个声音在咆哮。</p><p>我转过身，看见安灼拉，他的身影像是在褪色一般，我能看见他的身影，但全都模糊成了一片。只剩下一片绯红和融金。如果眯起眼睛，我也许能够看清他脸上锐利的线条。</p><p>又一双手抓住了我。“安灼拉，闭嘴！”我听见公白飞厉声说道，“R，”他说着，让我面对着他，“我们送你去医院。只是确保你没事。”</p><p>“我没事，”我说，虚弱地挣脱他的手，“我现在就滚。”</p><p> 我试图从门走出去，但两双小一点的手狠狠地拽住了我的胳膊。我还没来得及反应，就被推得坐在椅子上。</p><p>“你需要先坐下，R，好吗？”我听见珂赛特甜如蜜糖般的声音在说。</p><p>“我去给他倒杯水来。”米西切塔说，跑回了咖啡厅。</p><p>“各位我好怕。我现在叫救护车可以吗。”我听见若李在我身后某处乞求。</p><p>“深呼吸，若李，他会没事的，”一个柔和的声音说着，靠近了我。我看见一个娇小的身形出现在面前。“你知道自己的极限，对不对，R。你觉得自己是不是喝得太多了？”</p><p>我把脑袋向后靠在椅背上。“没有，马吕斯，我说了我没事。”</p><p>“我是古费拉克，”那个声音说，“好吧，现在我害怕了。”</p><p> “R，喝这个。”珂赛特轻声说，把一个杯子举到了我嘴边。</p><p>这一切都和我预想的不一样。他们这般善良周到的举动只是让我更加愤怒。我抓过面前的杯子然后用尽全力丢了出去。从屋子的另一边传来玻璃破碎的声音。珂赛特抽了口气，然后收回了手。</p><p>我感觉到有另一个杯子被使劲塞进了手里，伴随着米西切塔的声音：“你他妈赶紧给我把水喝了，不然我他妈就给你从喉咙里灌进去。”</p><p>即使醉着我依然能够分辨出什么是真正的威胁，所以我把那杯凉水咽了下去。米西切塔完全有理由生气。我只能想象我到底引发了多大的骚乱。</p><p>若李还在我身边紧张地喋喋不休。“他得躺下，但必须有人看着他。如果那个私酿酒里有甲醇那他可能会癫痫发作甚至会失明！”</p><p>“我看着他。”一个紧张的声音说。我花了好一会儿才意识到说话的人是安灼拉。</p><p>话语嘈杂，灯光闪烁，我对周围发生了什么一无所知，突然感觉到有人把我拉了起来，我吓了一跳。仅靠那双手的温度我就知道那是安灼拉。他的触碰就像在我的皮肤上点燃了火，我只觉得痛苦。看着他就像睁眼看着日食，我只觉得痛苦。在他身边让我感到痛苦但离开他亦然。他抓住了我的手，开始领着我走出去。如果我还能组织语言，还能说出话，我会告诉若李我改了主意。告诉他我需要救护车。告诉他我根本不知道自己在做什么，我只是一直都觉得自己像是要死了一样。我想要瘫倒在地等待除颤器的到来，因为我的心跳得好响，而我已经好多年没有感受到它在跳动。</p><p>我的腿根本不听使唤，得靠公白飞和安灼拉两个人一起帮我上车。</p><p>若李从车窗递给了我一瓶水，求我把它喝掉。我喝了一小口水，只是为了让他闭嘴。好吵啊。车的声音，行人的声音，安灼拉启动发动机的声音。所有一切都和暴雨声交织在一起。我以为我的脑袋会在重压之下裂成两半，但“噼啪”的声音是从头顶传来。我把头靠在窗上，注视着闪电将天空撕裂成无数块。</p><p>“你没往我家拐弯。”我对着玻璃窗说。</p><p>“今晚你睡在我家。”安灼拉说，目光一直注视着前方的道路。</p><p>“你说什么？”我粗声说，立刻转头看向他，视线一阵晕眩，马上就后悔了这个行为。</p><p>“只有这样我才能知道你不会再喝酒。”</p><p>他的声音被我胃里翻江倒海般的声音所掩盖。“停车。”</p><p>“R，不要这样！就这么定了。”</p><p>“停车。”我呼吸不畅，身子从椅子上滑了下去，手指不听使唤打不开安全带。</p><p>“R我认真的你——我靠你要吐了？”</p><p>我使劲点头。车刚停下我就拧开了车门把手，下车的时候差点是脸先埋在湿漉漉的人行道里。我在路边就呕了出来，力道之大我跪在地上。雨砸在我的身上。一双手落在我的背上，抚弄着已经湿透的衣物。</p><p>“格朗泰尔，你不能再这样下去了。”安灼拉在我身边轻声说。</p><p>我把他推开，挣扎着站起来。落在脸上的雨水让我逐渐清醒过来。</p><p>“安灼拉，停下！你为什么要这样？你到底想从我这里得到什么？”我在尖叫，声音之大一定盖过了暴雨的声音。</p><p>他金色的卷发被雨水打湿，颜色变暗了许多，粘在脸上。“格朗泰尔我是想帮你！”他喊了回来。</p><p>“我没要你帮我！我没要你这样出现然后非得掺和进我的生活里！”</p><p>闪电照亮了他的面庞。“你以为这对我来说就很好玩吗？你走的时候我那么伤心！这么多年我都在想你在哪里！最后只发现你这样！”</p><p>他攥紧了拳头，雨水从指尖滴落。“而每天晚上我都在谴责我自己。”</p><p>“这怎么是你的错？”我大喊，和炸响的雷声相比那声音是那么渺小。</p><p>“我应该在你身边的！我应该更努力找你！我不该忘了你！我应该……我应该……我……”</p><p>他声音嘶哑，渐渐听不见了。我不知道他脸上的水到底有多少是雨水。</p><p>“别说了。”我转过身子，“如果我现在上车你可不可以不要再说了。”</p><p>他慢慢点了一下头，帮我坐回了副驾驶座上。</p><p>我们的衣服在车里留下了一大滩水，我感到一阵内疚。安灼拉对此不予置评，只是擦了一把脸，启动了发动机，接下来的路上我们没有说话。只有雨水猛烈地敲打车顶的声音。透过窗子，整座城市像是被冲走了一样。</p><p>我注意到车后座上有一把伞，但现在已经没有任何意义了。所以，我们没有打伞，走向了安灼拉的公寓所在的大楼。</p><p>这里比我家好多了，街区也干净许多。雨水从我们身上落下，打湿了地毯，引得大厅接待员对我们侧目而视。我们步履蹒跚地走进电梯里，我听见安灼拉向对方道了歉。走廊本身就很好了，门都是新上过漆的，上面有金色的门牌号。</p><p>我重重地靠在墙上，整个身子疲惫而且不稳，安灼拉打开了门。我的脑子依然一团浆糊。试图脱离酒精的影响。他公寓里的灯光有些刺目，我闭上了眼睛，试图摸到一块柔软的平面。</p><p>“这儿。”安灼拉说着，领着我去到一张床上，“我今天睡沙发。”</p><p>暴雨还没停下，整栋楼像是要被它吹垮。</p><p>“操，我觉得我好像又要吐了。”我说，手扶着他的桌子。</p><p>“别吐我桌上。那边角落有个垃圾桶。”</p><p>我将自己同桌子剥开，走向房间角落。脚踢着了地上的一盒纸，我摔倒了，惊叫一声。</p><p>“抱歉，我忘了还放在这里。”安灼拉说，过来扶我站起来。</p><p>我转过头，看向那个盒子。身体瞬间变得冰冷。“是我想的那个东西吗？”</p><p>“是，”他叹了口气，捡起了盒子，把它放在了床上，“是我们小时候你画的所有画。我都留下来了。”</p><p>我的胸口不停地起伏，我不知道自己该是什么反应。</p><p>“我最近经常看它们，”他说着，拿起了一幅。那是一张画得很难看的安灼拉的画像。画的是他低头看书的样子，头发落在脸边。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>他的蓝眼睛注视着我的眼睛，几乎要在我的灵魂上烧出洞来。“你迷失了，格朗泰尔，我想要把你找回来。”</p><p>“我不在那儿。”</p><p>“我不相信。”他轻声说，将画抱得更紧了些。</p><p>我在发抖。和这栋楼、外面的树木和天空一起摇晃。我的情绪像一阵强风，几乎将我击倒。</p><p>我的喉咙紧绷绷的，但我还是强迫自己说出这些话：“我哪儿也不在，安灼拉。”</p><p>安灼拉家里装着老式的竖铰链窗，窗户突然被风吹开，铰链发出“砰”的一声，把我们都吓了一跳。</p><p>“操！”安灼拉喊了一句，跑去关窗子，防止更多的雨进来。</p><p>我站了起来，走向那些画。它们充满生机，凌乱不堪。画画的那双手缺乏技巧，却富有热情。每一块地方都被填满了骑士，牛仔，巨龙，还有金发的漂亮男孩。我的手指拂过那些旧纸张，它们在发抖。这么多年，在精心地保管下，每一张纸依然平整，没有污点。</p><p>就在那一刻，我心里的一道堤坝被冲毁了。我抓紧了那些纸张，团成一团，撕得粉碎。</p><p>安灼拉还在试图关窗，他转过身子，抽了口气。“R你在做什么？”</p><p>我还想毁掉更多，他把盒子从我这里夺走。“R，还给我。”安灼拉命令道。他的声音小心翼翼的，像是我手握的是人质，而不是那些画得很糟糕的卡通人物画。</p><p>我用力摇头，朝窗户走去。</p><p>“R，不要！”安灼拉大喊，想要夺回那些纸张。</p><p>他没能碰到它们，我已经把它们丢出了窗外。它们飘了出去，但优雅的飞行却被猛烈的暴雨打断，陡然坠落在地。我注视着它们落在人行道上，我能听见安灼拉尖叫。也许只是我一厢情愿，但是我觉得我能认出一张。那一张上是用彩色笔画的，画的是我们被卷进大洪水之中。</p><p>安灼拉抓住了我，开始摇晃，我依然还没反应过来。我想要听清他到底在说什么。我觉得他在问我为什么。但我不知道为什么。我不知道为什么会变成这样，我也不知道该怎么弥补。</p><p>“格朗泰尔，你在哭。”安灼拉的声音很温柔，打破了其他杂音。</p><p>“是吗？”我轻声说。我碰了碰脸，发现泪水在脸上肆意奔涌。我不可控地发出了可怕的声音，瘫倒在地。泪水流了下来，不停地流着，流着。</p><p>安灼拉用双臂环抱住我，我任凭自己倒在他身上。“我好怕。”我哽咽道。</p><p>“没事的，”他安抚我说，将我抱得更紧，“我们会没事的。”</p><p>也许是睡意终于占领了我的大脑，或者是雨停后带来的令人冷静的宁静。但这么长时间以来，第一次，我相信了他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bargaining/交涉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I know the desperate bargains you want to make with the universe and every last prayer you prayed to gods you don't even believe in."<br/>- Jeanette Leblanc </p><p>我知道你愿同这个世界进行的最绝望的交涉，也知道你对自己甚至不曾信仰的神明的所有祈祷。<br/>——珍妮特 勒布朗</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这个夜晚比平时更加漫长。安灼拉遵守诺言，让我睡在床上，他在沙发上睡了一晚。我还想要反对，但在那些事情发生之后，再这样会显得那样愚蠢。从始至终，我都觉得很不舒服，但身体动弹不得。终于，我的意识滑入了混沌之中。我感到的并不是想要入睡带来的甜蜜的平静，而是因为无法保持清醒而被匆匆拖进黑暗之中。</p><p>早上醒过来的时候我对这个世界感激不已，即使伴随着清醒而来的还有我所遭受过的最严重的一次宿醉反应。当宿醉反应如此糟糕的时候，解决办法只有两个。要么试上百十来种戒酒药方，直到有一种真正起效，要么就继续喝下去。后者是绝佳的选择，但如果我胆敢提出来，安灼拉肯定得掐死我。奇怪的是，短时间内，我还不是很想再来一瓶酒。</p><p>我听见门外有动静，知道安灼拉肯定已经醒了。光是想到要出去面对他就让我感到害怕。宿醉反应依然严重，但和对昨天晚上发生的一切所产生的尴尬相比根本不值一提。在我短暂的成年生活中只经历过两次被他人目击到的情绪崩溃。我同妈妈最后一次说话的时候，还有昨晚在安灼拉卧室地板上的这一次。</p><p>我注意到床头桌子上的清水和阿司匹林。我把药片咽了下去，等待着它起作用。我打量着安灼拉卧室的各种陈设。昨晚光线太暗，情况太混乱，我没能看清任何细节，所以现在我感觉自己像是第一次看见这间房间一般。这房间风格简约，但依然乱糟糟的。像是安灼拉努力想做到极简主义，但忘记了自己简直就是一场行走的龙卷风。没有任何小摆设，没有海报，其他的杂物也看不见，但地板上散乱的全是书。鞋子和外套被随便丢在一边，房间里的一个小可回收垃圾桶里的纸都已经满了出来。桌上放着喝过的咖啡杯，无法辨认字迹的便利贴被贴得到处都是。</p><p>门把手转了一下，我思考了一秒自己是不是该装做没醒。我觉得还是不要这样做，因为比起照顾一个睡着的醉鬼，安灼拉肯定还有更好的事情要做。我坐了起来，突如其来的疼痛让我一阵呻吟。安灼拉已经穿好了衣服，头发被梳得整整齐齐，绑在了脑后。他手里端着一个杯子，我猜里面装的是咖啡。但我一闻到那玩意的味道，就立刻排除了这个猜想。</p><p>“呃，这他妈是什么玩意？”</p><p>“古费拉克的独家解酒配方，正在申请专利。”他说着，把杯子放在了床头柜上。</p><p>“如果你们每次宿醉的时候他都逼你们喝这玩意，难怪你们都这样滴酒不沾。”</p><p>“也许对你也能起这样的奇效呢。”他反驳道，语气愉快，但眼神却很严肃。我知道他想谈谈昨晚的事情。这次他在试图采取迂回战术，但他的肩膀绷得太紧，手也在拨弄个不停。</p><p>我决意不掉进他的圈套里，选择对这句话不予反应。然而安灼拉，站在那里，像只猫头鹰似的盯着我。我用力翻了个白眼，其实也没必要这么用力的，灌了一大口那杯混合物，那味道让我作呕。安灼拉似乎对此十分满意，转身准备离开。</p><p>“我觉得你大概饿了，所以我做了早餐。”他在门口停留了片刻。</p><p>“你会做饭？”我问道，我可不记得这是他的技能之一。</p><p>“不会，”他欢快地说，“所以吃的时候你最好记住。”</p><p>我无法自制地笑了起来。在安灼拉身边，我总是会这样。“无法自制”地笑。大部分的笑都与你是否易被逗笑有关。但安灼拉能将手伸进我的胸膛，从我不知道的地方，将笑声拽出。这能力让我感到迷惑，但也让我感到羞愧。</p><p>不论古费拉克的自制毒药里有什么玩意，但它真的起作用了，所以我把剩下的全灌了下去。等到坐起来不再像是一场酷刑后，我努力站了起来。然后药效继续，我走出了卧室。</p><p>我注视着安灼拉在厨房里倒咖啡，器物碰撞发出声响。我觉得自己的灵魂脱离了躯体。仿佛我是一名注视着这幅家庭场景的观察者。我无法允许自己参与到这情境之中。我不值得，一秒钟都不值得。</p><p>安灼拉的煎饼闻起来像是糊了。当他递给我那炭黑一片的盘子的时候我就知道，它们确实糊了。但他已经仔细地为我挑出了最好的那几块，所以我把煎饼泡在糖浆里，吃了下去，强迫自己微笑。</p><p>安灼拉在我身边坐下，对自己做的一切感到非常愉快。</p><p>我不知道他到底到什么时候才会觉得该把我赶出去，但他只是坐在那里，读着报纸，时不时瞟我一眼。我不太清楚安灼拉的时间安排。但我知道他在法学院念的是非全日制，大部分的精力都集中在为伟大的目标与坏人斗争上。我这样说，他听起来好像一个超级英雄。我觉得他差不多也算是，尽管这就意味着他这活儿干得不太行。他总是选错自己该救的人。</p><p>“你不要上学或者上班或者干点其他事儿吗？”我提醒他，希望事情能有所进展。</p><p>“今天下午前都没有。”他耸了耸肩。</p><p>安灼拉还是每过十秒钟就瞟我一眼，手里的报纸自被拿起后就没被翻过一页。所有未被说出的话语使得空气都变得粘稠厚重，而我们都不知道该怎么说出口。在我们两人窒息而死之前，总得有人试着开口。</p><p>“对不起。”我嘴里塞满了煎饼，小声说。</p><p>安灼拉终于停止了假装读报纸这一行为，全部注意力集中在了我的身上。“为什么道歉？”</p><p>我用力把煎饼咽了下去，放下了叉子。“为了昨晚。为了在缪尚发生的事情。为了我在我家里说的那些话。为了把我变成你的麻烦。”</p><p>“你不是麻烦，格朗泰尔。”他说，“你是一个人。我不是在试图解决你，我只是想理解你。”</p><p>“那可祝你好运，”我嘲弄道，“如果你弄清了我到底是什么，那你没准能向我解释清楚呢。”</p><p>“行吧，我并不擅长弄清别人。那是热安或者公白飞的专长。”</p><p>“公白飞是个心理医生，我们话都没说完他就能给我诊断出三种不同的心理疾病，即使他都不是有意的。而热安，会对我说我需要找回自我，那样我肯定得谋杀ta。”我嘟囔道。</p><p>“是啊，这听起来倒像是ta会说的话，”他的脸上带着温柔的笑意，说，“但他们都不会错的，每和这种事情有关的时候，他们说的话总是对的。”</p><p>“也许吧，”我小声说，叉子带着食物在盘子里打转，“但我不想要‘对’，我想要‘轻松’。”</p><p>“我有个建议，但你不会喜欢的。”他的语调变了，连带着这间单人公寓里的气氛一起。</p><p>“直说吧。”我呻吟出声。安灼拉居然能有这么多种方法暗示他想要我戒酒，但明面上却能做到什么都不说，我对此大为震撼，但同时，也厌倦了他这样。</p><p>“你需要戒酒。”他说，意料之中。不过我喜欢他的用词。他没有说我<strong>应该</strong>戒酒，说的是我<strong>需要</strong>戒酒。比起建议，这更像是一道命令，通常情况下这足以将我陡然暴怒。但我欣赏其中的真诚。这意味着即使此刻我冲出这里，这也不会是我们最后一次谈论起这个话题。我猜安灼拉确实比我想的要更加了解我。他太清楚了，如果给我选项，我总是会做出错误的选择。</p><p>“你说得对。”</p><p>他已经张开嘴打算反驳了，但在理解了我刚刚说了什么之后，又尴尬地闭上了嘴。我知道他觉得我会拒绝，我依然能让他惊讶，这让我对自己感到骄傲。这些天来，我们的行为实在有些太好预测了。</p><p>“喔，”他说道，整理着自己的想法，“呃，那，我们之后该怎么做？”</p><p>“我们？”</p><p>“也许我比你自己更希望你能戒掉酒。”</p><p>我点点头，以示同意。我对此倒不怀疑。我不明白的只是为什么他这样希望我能戒酒。也许是他高尚的责任感在作祟。</p><p>“我想帮忙，我不是说你自己做不到，我知道你一定做得到的。但我需要帮忙，请让我帮你吧，R。”他乞求道。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>他挑起了眉。“等一下，真的吗？就这样？我不需要用各种隐晦的方法强迫你让我参与吗？你就这样毫无抵抗地让我来帮了？”</p><p>“是。”我叹了口气。我确信自己肯定对不起未来的格朗泰尔 ，但安灼拉露出了微笑，一切都值得了。</p><p>“好，”他呼出一口气，像是像是要从突如其来的兴奋劲儿中冷静下来，“呃……之后的事情。”</p><p>“求求你一定得告诉我你没有制定什么十二步戒酒计划？”</p><p>他看起来有点内疚，有那么一瞬我以为他真的这样做了。</p><p>“没，我才没疯到那种程度。但我确实想过很多。”他承认道。</p><p>我没有被安灼拉的热情所感染。戒酒这个想法几乎令我不知所措。讽刺的是，一想到它，我就想喝一杯。</p><p>“我们能之后再谈这件事吗？”我问道，打断了安灼拉即将到来的长篇大论，“我……我需要时间来消化一下。”</p><p>他有些泄气。“好，没问题。你想今天晚些的时候再谈还是明天。”</p><p>“我会联系你的。”我虚弱地回答说。</p><p>他点了点头，一言不发，然后低头看向了被遗忘在一边的报纸。对话没有再继续下去了，餐具刮擦的声音在寂静中嘈杂得让人难以忍受。</p><p>我童年最美好的时光，是花上好几个小时和安灼拉谈论那些毫无意义的话题，现在想来真是奇怪。现在我们每每谈论的都只有生死存亡般的重要话题。我真怀念和他谈论那些屁话的时候，但我不知道该怎么回到当初那样。</p><p>“我得走了。”我小声说。</p><p>“好。”他说着，避免与我进行眼神接触。他的手指敲打着桌面，我知道他还有话想说。我也知道他在等着我快走出门的时候再说。</p><p>我的手握住了门把手，他的声音从公寓另一边传来。“你回到家的时候不会再……”他逐渐没了声响。</p><p>“喝酒？”我替他说完了，“可能吧。”</p><p>他看起来有些失望，但什么也没说。</p><p>“我会给你发消息的。”说完，我走了出去。<br/>
 <br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>弗以伊不在家，真是谢天谢地。我知道昨天晚上发生的那件事后，自己最终总得和所有人谈的，这不可避免，但我还是要把它推迟得越晚越好。</p><p>我走向冰箱，希望能找点喝的。我真的感到很愧疚，决定还是喝点水或者果汁就好。然而我们的冰箱里只有啤酒。如果我真的打算认真对待戒酒这件事的话，就不能再这样下去了。</p><p>我用一只手梳了一把头发，拿出一瓶啤酒。我能想象安灼拉依然坐在桌边，等待着我叫他过来，将我修理好。让他等太久可不好。在我可能变卦之前，我需要对他做出承诺。</p><p>我长长地叹了口气，瘫倒在沙发上，也许我可以一直待在沙发上，这是最安全的选择。我总不可能会让沙发失望吧。我也不会让它后悔认识了我。我不会让沙发回忆起我们共同生活时的美好时光，然后谴责我现在已经面目全非。</p><p>我的手机在木制咖啡桌上震动，打断了我的沉思，又是若李。他已经给我发了一整个早上的短信了，我现在都还没回。我还没准备好，但我知道这对他不公平。</p><p>这里面所有事情都不公平，但又能怪谁？安灼拉会说我是在过度苛责自己。我确实是，但他指的是啤酒瓶。就是这个被我握在手中的啤酒瓶，像是我本人的延伸。冰冷而熟悉。</p><p>我会想起今早发现自己在注视着安灼拉。我想起了对自己的奇怪的蔑视感。安灼拉应该为更好的人烤糊煎饼，而不是为我。他给予我这样多的时间和精力，错得离谱。但我很自私。我想要他的时间，想要他的精力。我想要他的清晨，想要他的午夜。我想要所有那些曾经属于我的东西。安灼拉曾经像是属于我的。但他不是，因为不会有人是真正属于你的，但他们可以把自己交给你。安灼拉将自己的全身心交给了所有值得的事物，我一度也是其中之一。我想要再度成为其中之一。</p><p>我惊讶于自己的厚颜无耻。所有事情现在已经太过不同。所有事情现在已经错得离谱。</p><p>“我厌倦你了。”我对着手中的酒瓶冷笑，但我的眼睛注视着玻璃瓶上的倒影。它眼含泪水，看着我。</p><p>尽管我知道这样做不对，但我还是把酒全部喝了下去。</p><p>我在那里躺了好几个小时。我知道什么东西才是对我好的，但宁愿我不知道，我的思绪就在这之间不停地徘徊着。不知什么时候，我睡着了。醒来的时候屋里很昏暗，只有厨房里还有昏暗的灯光。我没在厨房里看见弗以伊，但种种迹象表明他曾经来过。餐具和瓶子被移动过，水池里躺着只没洗的杯子，柜台上还有没收起来的糖罐。他肯定已经去上晚班了，我错过了他，为此我感到一阵内疚。从安灼拉激起了我最近的那次生活危机开始，我们也没有真正地好好待着过。</p><p>我今晚不用上班，自由的时间让我觉得恐惧。我现在比悲惨还要痛苦，我无聊。我只知道几种度过时间的法子，其中一个已经在我睡着的时候发来了短信。</p><p>艾潘妮：都有空我们今晚就去浪吧。酒我请！！！</p><p> 属于夜生活的时间才刚刚开始，我本可以轻易地回复艾潘妮然后和她见面，但我的视线游移到通知栏，那里告诉我还有一条短信。</p><p>安灼拉：嘿如果你准备好了的话，我今晚没事</p><p>我的手指在手机屏幕上方犹疑不决，到底该回复哪一条短信。此刻的情况中隐喻性的本质会让热安为之神魂颠倒，但从另一方面来说，我，对此并不高兴。脑袋里的声音太嘈杂，又或者是太安静。我的手变得又湿又冷，从屏幕上划过。我注视着方才意外打开的那条短信。</p><p>我突然为自己多年以来的犹豫不决而感到庆幸，因为打出回复用尽了我积攒下的所有决心。<br/>
 <br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>我将杯子从一只手滑到另一只手里。注视着棕色的液体在玻璃杯中打转。低沉的谈话声淹没了我，我的脚尖随着外放的音乐打着拍子。</p><p>我低头研究着桌布上的污渍，突然听见门被打开的声音，抬起了脑袋。这次的希望没有落空。金色的卷发在路灯下被染成了橘黄色，毫无疑问是他。他环顾四周，看见了我，双眼流露出赞赏的意味。</p><p>在旁观者眼里，我们看起来肯定只不过像是两个见面一起吃晚饭的朋友。我不禁好奇如果几年前我在网上联系到了安灼拉，同他见面会是什么模样。我的人生现在又会是什么样子。</p><p>他在座位上坐下。外面还挺冷的，他穿着一件红色的毛衣。与我忧虑的神情不同，他表情严肃。冰冷而又熟悉。</p><p>服务员来到桌边，我们点了单。我继续喝着可乐，即使我们现在连话都没开始说，我的胃已经开始翻江倒海。安灼拉点了一杯咖啡。</p><p>“你喝那玩意也喝得太多了。”我抱怨道。</p><p>“我以为我们来这儿是为了讨论你的酒瘾，而不是我的咖啡上瘾。”他笑了。</p><p>我们的肩膀顿时放松了下来。安灼拉坐直了身子，从包里拿出一本笔记本。</p><p>“直接主题啊。”我叹了口气。</p><p>安灼拉露出了微笑，但那笑容充满悲伤，转瞬即逝，然后他说：“我们先确定你需要什么资源，这是很重要的。你有想过AA或者是康复治疗（rehab）吗”</p><p>我摇摇头。“不要AA，太像宗教仪式了。不要康复治疗，太贵了。也不要那些减量什么的狗屁。”</p><p>“你要突然停止（cold turkey）？”他瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“我认识有人这样做的，”我说，“我可以。”</p><p>他似乎不太相信，但这也不是他的选择。“我有试过其他法子，”我坦白，“艺术学校退学后一年的时候，没有用。”</p><p>“我不知道你上过艺术学校。”</p><p>我发出了某种介于笑和叹息的声音。“我确实也没拿到学位证书，好把那玩意挂起来。”</p><p>“哦。”安灼拉咳嗽一声，清了清嗓子，我们的注意力重新回到笔记本上来。</p><p>“那至少，在最开始，你应该限制自己接触到酒精的途径。”</p><p>“上班那里应该可以有一个礼拜的假。”</p><p>他眯起眼看着我，“你不觉得当酒保对不利于戒酒吗？”</p><p>“一步一步来吧，安灼拉。”</p><p>“行吧，”他轻哼一声，“但你还是得把你家里的酒全处理了。你想自己和弗以伊说，还是想要我去和他说？”</p><p>我把脑袋靠在桌面上。“我来吧。”</p><p>安灼拉仿佛胜利了一般点头，在笔记本上勾掉了什么东西。</p><p>我转过靠在桌上的脑袋看向他。“全倒进下水道多浪费啊。可以开个啤酒派对吗？”</p><p>“这不好笑，R。”他皱着眉头回答。</p><p>但我还是笑出了声。“抱歉。”</p><p>“好，下一个问题。你想要谁知道？”</p><p>我用手抵着脑袋，露出了假笑。“如果我能控制得住的话你都不会知道。”</p><p>“格朗泰尔，严肃点（be serious）。”</p><p>我记得这句话。我知道他也一定记得。“我可正经得很（I am wild）。”我说，假笑演变成了发自内心的微笑。</p><p>“真不敢相信你真的这样说了，”他笑了，“你还是这样莫名其妙的。”</p><p>这句话也惹得我笑出声，我们俩都笑得停不下来。安灼拉的脚在桌底下踢了踢我。“别再开玩笑了，”他说，平复着呼吸，“支援系统（support systems）很重要的。除了弗以伊，还有想告诉的人吗？”</p><p>听见“支援系统”这个词，我翻了个白眼，但还是回答了。“我终究是会告诉他们的。但不是现在。至少我还需要确定这次不会只是三天热度。”</p><p>我看得出我偶然触发了安灼拉的关心模式。他合上了笔记本，注视着我的双眼。“我相信你做得到的，R。”</p><p>“我不相信。”我轻声说，低头看着那杯可乐。</p><p>“嘛，”他说，嘴角翘起，几乎能拉起太阳，“你可以相信我固执无比的决心会让你做到吗？”</p><p>我望向他的那双蓝眼睛。“好吧，那我做得到。”</p><p>他突然用上了说秘密时才会用上的语调，用胳膊支撑着，身体向前倾。他的这个举动引得我不由自主地也往前靠去，听他在说什么。我们这副模样看起来肯定就像在说闲话的高中男生，如果不是他的下一个问题，我肯定会觉得这场景好笑异常。</p><p>“你第一次戒酒的时候，为什么没能继续下去了？”</p><p>我坐回了椅子上。为什么没能继续下去？那时决定戒酒是一时冲动，决定放弃也是同样的原因。仔细想想，原因显而易见。“我猜我不想再让酗酒毁了我的生活，但那时候已经没有什么东西可以被毁掉了。”</p><p>“哈。”他说，我不知道这是什么意思。他把笔记本放回包里，终于端起了那杯咖啡。他尝了一口，皱了皱眉，然后拿起了糖。</p><p>“那现在呢？”他问，他的表情若无其事一般，但语调将他彻底背叛。“现在是有什么值得你为之戒酒了？”</p><p>我注视着他用纤长的手指撕碎糖包的包装袋，在他的杯子边出现了一座小小的山。</p><p>“也许。”我轻声说。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>深呼吸。第一次深呼吸，把酒瓶拿出。第二次深呼吸，把酒瓶打开。最后一次深呼吸，注视着酒液奔涌进入下水道。一呼一吸，一来一回。酒多到弗以伊都不知道该怎么处理。我这么久来收藏的好一点的被送给别人做礼物，但和我囤积的那些便宜货相比，数量简直相形见绌。食物救济中心（food bank）没那么迫切地需要瓶装龙舌兰酒，所以除了倒掉也没有其他办法。</p><p>倒酒的过程真的让我很满足。这些天来我觉得身躯沉重。满满当当的。就像被浸在河水里的毛巾。我想要有人把我拧干，放在太阳下暴晒。每倒掉一瓶酒，我都告诉自己这是在倾倒掉一部分的自我。我在倒掉沉甸甸地压着我的那部分自我。我永远都不会承认的。等之后安灼拉问起我的时候，我会想出些语带讽刺的谎言来应对。</p><p>我告诉了弗以伊戒酒的事情，他知道的时候非常震惊，但他没有太大张旗鼓。我还没有提起，他就随意地说我们不该在家里存着那么多酒了，为此我几乎拥抱住他。我不用自己说出这话，我好高兴。每一步，每一句话，都让戒酒的流程更为真实。全都太真实了。这些年来我始终活在某种模糊的无意识状态中，现在我的思想与情绪从未如此真实。说实话，我觉得累到了骨子里。真不知道人们是怎么这样活下去的。</p><p>我很高兴上班那里请到了一个星期的假。我对德那第说家里有急事。艾潘妮太了解我了，知道这个理由是在放屁，但她不是那种刺探别人生活的人。</p><p>第一天很容易。安灼拉一直在给我发短信。他觉得我只要有五个小时没有接触到酒精，就会为了能喝到酒而开始砸窗户、不择手段。平心而论，我没法告诉他我不会这样。我不记得上一次我连续二十四小时没有喝酒是在什么时候了。我也有点害怕自己会失去控制。</p><p>而那天截然相反。我不知道该拿自己怎么办才好。通常情况下，我感到无聊的时候就会去喝酒。操啊，即使我不觉得无聊我也会去喝酒。我不知道多出来的这些时间该做什么。我不知道该怎么控制自己的思想，它们吵得简直他妈吓人。我甚至都不知道自己这两只破手该放哪。</p><p>我决定用画画来分散注意力。我以前趁着减价，买了很多画布，假心假意地觉得自己没准会再次开始画画。我没有，它们一直待在那里吃灰，但没被丢掉。现在我把它们拖了出来，连带着艺术学校时用的画笔和颜料。</p><p>我的手指自己动了起来，它们还记得如何运作。我没想好该画什么，所以接受了抽象。只是没有意义的色块与线条。我继续画着，直到从窗外透进来的光线昏暗到看不清东西。和日光比起来，灯光使得颜色暗了许多，所以我放下了所有东西，上床睡觉。</p><p>第二天很……有趣。我试图画画，脑袋像是要裂成两半，双手不住地发抖。从尚可忍受的震颤到肌肉突然地抖动，幅度之大大到画笔划过整张画布，或者直接掀翻了杯子。我一杯接一杯地喝着咖啡，希望咖啡因能够中和掉身体里发生的不论是什么鬼反应。</p><p>第三天让人难以忍受。我梦见自己在躺在床上，融化成了一滩，顺着床边一滴一滴地落到地上。安灼拉抓起画笔，笔刷蘸着我所剩无几的身体中，将我铺开在画布上。成为一幅画，感觉并不像听起来的那样神秘。我觉得自己被禁锢住了，每一个动作都在和粘稠的颜料做斗争。我觉得自己快要窒息而死，每被画上一笔都像是被宣判无期徒刑。</p><p>醒来的时候我满身大汗，我肯定是尖叫了，因为弗以伊冲进了我的房间。他抱住我告诉我我得安静下来但我根本听不见自己的声音。最后我终于在极度的恐慌之中疲惫地昏了过去。</p><p>等我醒了，我利用此刻大脑暂时的清明吞了些安定（Valium）。我自己查过资料，知道我会需要镇静剂（benzos）的。我不会告诉安灼拉我这样做了。他不想我这样，但没有它们我根本没法撑过这段日子。</p><p>第四天，我的状态从身上出的汗浸湿了床单，到只觉得冷得要死。我的手太冷了，握不住画笔没法画画，所以我注视着画布。我裹着毯子坐在那里，努力不让自己失去控制，这时我听见从其他房间里有声音传来。一开始我以为那是弗以伊。我冲进了客厅，渴求着发现自己不是独自一人，但只意识到家里没有其他人。现在我能无视那些声音了。有时候是我的妈妈在叫我。她在问我在哪里。其他时候则是安灼拉。我能听见他在浴室里大喊或是在厨房里大笑。他的声音从走廊上传来，显得年轻了许多。有些时候我觉得我听见了热安的声音。Ta严肃的声音在一遍又一遍地响起：“R，这根本不是活着。”</p><p>第五天的时候，那些声音消失了，镇静剂处理了更严重的症状。这意味这大多时间我都处于嗑了药的状态，我努力将所有人都赶得离我远远的。没有我想得那样难，所有人不知怎么知道这件事让我感到紧张。安灼拉也许为我的缺席编了个很垃圾的理由，是个人都能很快看出来。那样我会更烦的，但吃了镇静剂，我就不会了。所以，我继续把自己锁在房间里画画，画到双臂虚弱无力无法举起。</p><p>第六天来临之前我很庆幸自己还能感知到时间。我一直都觉得完全无法把握。脑子里的想法还没想完，就忘记了自己到底在想什么。叫错弗以伊的名字。走进一个房间，却不知道自己为什么要来。更别提这个世界上的水资源似乎匮乏得很，因为我只觉得脱水。我甚至不知道我的手机在哪里，我也不愿去找它。我在那幅画上做了最后的润色，用了一整天来弄清自己到底看的是什么东西。</p><p>第七天，我躺在沙发上。我把画架在了电视机前，开始了瞪它的日常练习。一道阴影投射在画布上，我担心自己又出现了幻觉。</p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p>我尖叫着跌落到地毯上。我把脸从地板上抬起，看见安灼拉站在沙发后，低头看着我。看起来就像是我即将承受来自神明的愤怒。</p><p>“回答我格朗泰尔，你还好吗？我不想在你不舒服的时候冲你大喊。”</p><p>“是……好我很好，”我结结巴巴地说，把自己从地板上剥下来，“但我还是希望你别冲我大喊。”</p><p>“你说过不会再把我推开的。”他说，愤怒转变为某种更为悲伤的东西。</p><p>我的脑细胞飞速运转，想要弄清此刻的状况。这真的是安灼拉吗？亦或是我的负罪感使我产生了看见他的幻觉？我迟疑地注视着他，终于，安灼拉注意到了，他皱起了眉。</p><p>“你在做什么？”他问道，眉毛纠缠在了一起。</p><p>我慢慢地朝沙发对面伸过手。碰到他的鼻子的那一瞬间他有点对眼。我又喊了一声。“操！你是真的！”</p><p>“我当然是真的，”他语带嘲弄，“等等，你一直在出现幻觉吗？”</p><p>“最近没有，”我嘟囔，“我只是……你怎么进来的？”</p><p>他拿出了一把钥匙，看起来有些内疚，“我用了你放在地垫底下的钥匙。但只是因为不论我敲多少次门你都没来应。”</p><p>“你敲了多少次？”</p><p>“上个星期几乎每一天，R。”他声音低沉。</p><p>喔。我现在想起，也许每次我觉得自己听见安灼拉的声音的时候并不是出现了幻觉。</p><p>“弗以伊没告诉你我很好吗？”</p><p>安灼拉走过沙发，在我们放在沙发边的躺椅上坐下。“他说了，但我必须自己来确认。我知道这个不是个闯入你家的正当理由，但我只有这一个理由。”</p><p>我耸了耸肩。“没关系的。反正我也一直都迷迷糊糊的。”</p><p>“我希望你能和我讲讲你有什么感觉？”他轻声说。</p><p>“我们一直只在讲话，”我呻吟，“你难道没有厌倦自己的声音吗？我知道我已经厌倦了我的。”</p><p>“你总是这样。”他叹了口气。</p><p>“抱歉。”我嘟囔，脑袋重新靠回沙发上，“我只是还没准备好。”</p><p>“准备什么？”</p><p><strong>成为你想要我成为的那个人。接受你试图给予我的所有该死的一切。</strong>“我不知道。”</p><p>“你从来都不知道。”他说，但这句话之后并没有半分恶意。“也许我该回去了。”</p><p>我没有阻拦。我转过脑袋，又开始看着那幅画了。我能听见他站起来的时候，摇椅发出了“咯吱”的声响。</p><p>“我会让你继续看着你自己的。”</p><p>“什么意思？”我抬起头看向他，问道。</p><p>我觉得他的那句话有点怪，但他似乎真的被这个问题难住了。</p><p>“你的画，是幅自画像，对不对？我知道这是抽象画，但是里面看得出眼睛，还有头发。”他说，朝着画布模糊地比划了一下，“顺便，挺不错的。”</p><p>他等待着答复，但我什么也没说。终于，他吐出一口气，再次朝门口走去。</p><p>“如果你需要空间，那我就给你。等你准备好了，你知道在哪能找到我。”</p><p>门在他身后被轻轻合上。如果我此刻不是如此困惑的话，我可能会觉得很悲伤。我的目光扫视着那突兀的线条和色块，想要在这份混乱中找出我到底出现在哪儿。<br/>
 <br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>接下来的一周几乎一片模糊。我把画收进了柜子里，为了给自己的思绪片刻宁静，试图回归正常生活。做酒保的事情，安灼拉说得不错。那就像是上天的惩罚，每天晚上都必须接触酒精，但一丁点儿都得不到。我一直免费向顾客提供酒水，试图通过他们来感受到喝醉的感觉。</p><p>“这已经是你免费发的第三轮酒了，”艾潘妮说着，带着酒杯走回吧台前，“德那第要被气疯了。”</p><p>我耸了耸肩，继续擦着玻璃酒杯。她双肘架在桌面上，怀疑地看着我。“你这些天焦躁得可怕。”</p><p>“焦躁？”我问道，希望脸上的表情没立刻将我出卖。</p><p>“是啊。你整晚都在这里跑来跑去。你现在还在擦杯子，这都不是你的活儿。我只是说，这不像你。”</p><p>“我心情很好。”我耸了耸肩。</p><p>“心情好，哈？”她拖长了音调，狡猾地笑了，“这好心情和你的阿波罗有关系？”</p><p>“是啊，”我回答道，说实话，这也不是撒谎，这种全新的感觉，就像是我站在那里一动不动，我就会碎成千万片碎片，这种感觉和安灼拉脱不了干系。</p><p>艾潘妮朝我挤了挤眉毛，走回去继续招待顾客。</p><p>那天晚上我的值班结束时间在凌晨一点，我不得不冲出酒吧，以避免向别人解释为什么我不去喝庆功酒。也不是有什么东西要庆祝。直到我不再参与其中，我才意识到我们为了喝酒拿出的各种借口是多么愚蠢。</p><p>我走回了家，在我接近那栋楼的时候，我的双腿从它边上走过。我知道双腿会将我带向何方，路上的每一块停车标志都像是在为我个人竖立的一样。但我无法抗拒那种冲动，任凭自己被驱使着走向城市中环境更加优美的那一部分。人行道两边整齐排列着金属垃圾箱和修剪过的行道树。我没有坐电梯，决定还是走楼梯。我插在口袋中的手指纠结成一团。没过多久，我就站在那长毛绒的地毯上，看着那几个金色的字母。我还没来得及劝服自己不要这样做，就已经敲响了大门。</p><p>看见门把手被拧动，我屏住了呼吸，突然之间，他出现在了门口。我穿着红色的四角裤，还有大得不合身的T恤，黑色的字已经剥落，褪了颜色。他的头发被编成辫子，但已经松了大半。有一大绺头发散了出来，松垮垮地落在脸边。他眯着疲惫的双眼看向我，像是在思考自己是不是还在睡梦之中。</p><p>“嗨。”我的声音有点尖。他的眼中瞬间清醒起来，我看得出他意识到自己不是在梦中。令人惊讶的是，他的第一本能居然不是一把把门摔上。</p><p>“嘿，陌生人。”他粗声道，他的声音很温和，但因为睡意犹存而有些沙哑，那声音使得我血流速度陡然加快。这些天来我从未如此冷静，意识到我多想听见那声音让我有些不安。好极了，需要戒除的瘾里又多了一条。</p><p>“现在是午夜了。”我说道，避免同他进行眼神接触。</p><p>“我非常希望你叫醒我不是因为想说这个。”</p><p>我动了动双腿。“不是……我是说……现在是午夜了，所以如果你想我走的话我马上就走。”</p><p>他将我从头到脚打量了一番。我知道他在寻找什么。他在试图确认我是不是喝醉了。</p><p>“我没醉。”我说，回答了他没问出口的问题，“依然滴酒未沾。”</p><p>他点了点头，又揉了一下眼睛。“真好。”</p><p>令人感到极不舒服的沉默横亘在我们之间。</p><p>“你是打算问我能不能进来，还是我得邀请你进来？”他发问道，打破了沉默。</p><p>“我忘了告诉你我其实是吸血鬼吗？”我假装诧异地抽了口气。</p><p>“你是个傻子。”他说着翻了个白眼，“赶紧进来。”</p><p>时隔几周，我再次走进安灼拉的公寓中，我没法抑制住脸上的笑容。“真不敢相信你居然邀请我跨过门槛。多低级的错误。”我边说，边关上了身后的门。</p><p>“如果你还要继续讲这种差劲的笑话的话那我需要咖啡。”他嘟囔，赤着脚走过厨房。</p><p>“你以前可喜欢我的笑话了。”我谴责道，在他放在厨房中岛旁的一个金属凳上坐下。</p><p>他的头发已经松了，他抓起一个被他乱丢在家的发圈把头发固定好。他笑了，脑袋微微朝后仰起。</p><p>他的双眼稍显无力，笑容有些呆滞，我觉得，在梦中的那个人也许是我。</p><p>“我以前还觉得靴子和短裤搭配起来好看呢，所以当时我的品味多有问题。”</p><p>“什么？”我抽了口气，“我可喜欢你的雨鞋和超短裤的搭配了。”</p><p>“也没那么短吧。”他哼了一声。</p><p>“你爸妈发现热安把你所有校裤都剪成那么短的时候可不是这么说的。”</p><p>他用手捂住脸。“我的妈啊可别提醒我了。”</p><p>我伏在厨房中岛上笑成一团。“你不能因为这件事笑我。是你提的！你说这是好主意！”安灼拉假装很生气般地喊道。</p><p>我努力平复笑声，勉强能说出话来。“那确实<strong>是</strong>好主意。我说的是露的腿越多越好。学校不这么想实在太可惜了。”</p><p>安灼拉的脸和他的四角裤一样红。他转过身去料理咖啡，我终于控制住了自己。沉默再次降临，不过这次却让人感到舒适。</p><p>“有时候感觉就像是昨天发生的一样。”</p><p>“是啊。”我承认道，从他的手里接过咖啡杯。</p><p>“你感觉怎么样？”他边问边在我对面坐下。</p><p>“不得安宁。”</p><p>“我能帮上忙吗？”他说，双眼真挚一如既往。</p><p>我能想出好几件事情，我会愿意和安灼拉一起做，消耗掉那些多余的能量。这想法使得我脸红了，我喝了一口咖啡，想借此掩盖。“不知道。”我对着杯子小声说。</p><p>安灼拉偏了偏头，指尖敲打着桌面。他默默思索着，我数着他指尖落在花岗岩桌面上的敲击声。突然，他站了起来，朝门口走去，从一个碗里拿出了一串钥匙。“去兜风吗？”他粲然一笑，晃了晃钥匙。</p><p>事实证明，“兜风”，就是字面意思的那种兜风，意义却依然模糊。安灼拉终于套上了长裤，仅这一个举动就立刻将我的心跳速率带回了正常水平。外面依然昏暗，晚风冰凉。我坐在副驾驶座上，看着窗外，但什么都看不见。我将注意力重新转移到安灼拉上。同阴影笼罩的城市相比，他的轮廓清晰无比。他的手指又开始打起了拍子。这一次是随着车载电台里放出来的音乐拍子。他摇下了车窗，金色的发丝被风吹起。五月温暖的微风驱散了寒冷。我们漫无目的地在城市中行驶着，他的嘴唇在轻轻移动，哼唱着歌曲。我思考着要不要问我们到底要去哪里，但我真的不是很在意。</p><p>“我很高兴你上了艺术学校，”他说，“我知道你没完成学业但是……我一直想象着你去了艺术学校。”</p><p>“想象我？”</p><p>“好尴尬啊，”他叹了口气，脸皱在了一起，“但我有时会想起你，试图想象你长大了会是什么模样。我想象中的格朗泰尔上了艺术学校，所以我猜，我猜得没差太多。”</p><p>“嘛，你也不是什么都猜中了。”我嘟囔，扭过头去，注视着窗外昏暗混沌的深渊。</p><p>“是啊，不是什么都猜中了，”他轻声说，我听见他在座位上移动了一下，“我呢？”</p><p>“什么你呢？”我问。</p><p>“我和你想象中的一样吗？”</p><p>“是啊，”我毫不犹豫地说，“虽然我一直以为你长大了之后就不会再穿这么多红衣服了。”</p><p>安灼拉笑得很大声。“我得让你知道很多人都告诉我说红色是最适合我的颜色。”</p><p>对此我无法反驳。</p><p>我们在红绿灯前停下了车，安灼拉完全面对着我。“我身上没有什么不同吗？”</p><p>我仔细思索起来。关于在我认识的那个男孩和现在我仍在逐渐了解的这个男人之间可能还存在的不同。“你一直都比其他人更关心很多事情，”我开了口，“但在我们小的时候，你只知道通过愤怒将它表现出来。毫无方向的怒火。而现在我觉得，你知道自己该往哪里去了。所有的愤怒都是有意义的，那些都是激情。”</p><p>说出这些话，我觉得自己很蠢，但安灼拉笑了。他没有回答，他只是重新看向前路，脸上依然挂着微笑，继续开着车。</p><p>我们几乎驶出市区范围了，车子在郊区里稍好一些的路上行驶着。我哼唱着此刻播放的歌，安灼拉又开始说话了，立刻竖起了耳朵。我喜欢现在这样，他的声音不会打断此刻的氛围。很有节奏感。和风声、音乐声、车轮滚动的声音叠在一起。我太专注于倾听他的声音，差点错过他说的话的内容。</p><p>“你一点都没变。”</p><p>这次轮到我笑了。</p><p>“你没变，”他强调道，“你依然很安静，喜欢沉思，即使你总是试图假装自己不是这样。你依然富有创造力，即使你在试图掩藏。而且和你聊天依然这样轻松。”</p><p>“聊天，轻松？我觉得你大概把我们大多谈话都忘光了。”</p><p>“那是你在试图表现得很混蛋。”他嘲讽说。</p><p>“那现在呢？”我问。</p><p>他沉默了一会儿。“现在，你就是你。”</p><p>“那又是谁？”</p><p>在红灯的照映下，他的眼睛闪着某种紫色的光。“你现在没再沾酒了，R。你难道没有感觉好些吗？”</p><p>我决定还是不要对他用一个问题回答另一个问题有任何反应。所以，我看着车内，看见广播上温暖的光。我看向安灼拉，看见从未离开过他的脸颊的光芒。我看向窗外，看见了城市灯光组成的虚假的地平线。我看向自己内心，但什么也没看见。</p><p>“现在这种感觉就是好吗？”</p><p>他环顾四周，像是在注意到和我注意到的同样的事物。“是啊。”</p><p>“那我很好。”</p><p>我强迫自己对他微笑，他报之以一个真正的、发自内心的笑容。他换了首歌，调大了音量。“把窗户摇下去吧，R，外面的风吹进来很好。”</p><p>我听命照做，确实很好。</p><p>这次兜风继续了下去，没有再多的深重时刻。安灼拉跟着广播唱着歌，还一直叫我一起，最后我也跟着唱了起来。我们因为对方的笑话大笑。我们谈论起在我们分别之后、相遇之前发生的各种事情。</p><p>“她听起来是个挺漂亮的姑娘，”安灼拉评价我第一个认真交往的女孩。</p><p>“你是嫉妒了吗，阿波罗？”我调笑道。</p><p>他发出了很痛苦的声音。“我当然没有。”</p><p>“那你现在怎么就脸红了？”</p><p>他用手遮住脸。“我没脸红。”他反驳说。</p><p>“别害羞了，安琪。”我笑了，“我以为你刚刚才说过红色是你的颜色。”</p><p>大多时间里，我们说的都是些没有意义的事情。这又是一件恢复了的事情，我真希望这样就已经足够。</p><p>时间同路牌一般飞速离去，很快我们就回到了安灼拉的公寓。</p><p>“马上就到早晨了，”他边停车边说，“吃早饭吗？”</p><p>“看在上帝的份上，这次我来做。”</p><p>安灼拉咯咯笑出了声，我的心因此溢满开来。他没有错。我距离成为值得他的那种人是那么地近。距离“好”是那么地近。我需要的只有再远离酒精几天而已。</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>这是一个平静的清晨。我整夜没有睡着，所以我起床看了日出。整夜的辗转反侧弄得床上杂乱不堪，我铺好了床。我洗了澡。我穿好衣服。我在做早饭的时候打开了音乐。</p><p>“闻起来好香。”弗以伊跌跌撞撞地走进厨房，说道。</p><p>“你有时间吃吗？”</p><p>他从我放培根的盘子里拿了一块。“嗯……吃点快的吧。”</p><p>“我以为你今天不用上班的。”我说着，从橱柜上取下杯子。</p><p>“被打电话叫过去的。”</p><p>我同情地哼了一声，继续把伴侣搅到咖啡里。</p><p>我突然意识到现在是多么的安静。我是说，实际上并非如此。收音机被打开了，正低声吟唱着歌曲。厨房里充斥着冰箱被打开又被关上、盘子被从这里端到那里的声音。弗以伊甚至还打开了电视机，我能听见新闻的声音从另一间房间传来。但感觉很安静。我非常不习惯这种奇怪的感觉，但并不意味着这就不好。所以，我将其置之脑后，端着盘子走进客厅。</p><p>不久之后，弗以伊就出了门，这一天在一种不同寻常的愉快氛围中度过。我打扫了卫生，读了书，睡了一觉，沏了茶。大概下午的时候，我收到了一条来自热安的短信。</p><p>热安：嘿:)感觉怎么样</p><p>我不知道我到底有什么感觉，但我猜我知道我没有什么感觉。我并不觉得悲伤，并不觉得愤怒，我也不觉得焦虑或是神经过敏。所以，好？行吧，那就挺好。</p><p>R：挺好的</p><p>热安：棒极了！你忙吗？</p><p>R：不，咋</p><p>热安：愿意帮我去商店捎点东西来我家吗？？？</p><p>R：我该问为什么不能你自己去吗</p><p>热安：当然可以但是我不会直接回答;）</p><p>R：你真是疯了，单子发我</p><p>那是这个月里最热的一天，整个城市都开始升温，五月和煦的天气也逐渐消失。太阳出来了，用尽全力地照射在日光之下的所有东西上。很不幸，其中还包括我，我穿着连帽衫，全身冒汗。</p><p>我走进热安家开了空调的公寓楼里，松了口气。我走上楼，食品杂货袋挂在胳膊上。我在路上就给热安发了短信，ta叫我直接进去就好了。所以，我敲了敲门，宣告我的到来，然后扭动了把手。里面漆黑一片，只有从窗帘缝里漏出来的光。</p><p>“呃……热安？”我喊道，走进了屋里，关上了门。屋子里静悄悄的，但我觉得我听见了轻微的移动声。“有人吗？”我又喊了一声。</p><p>
  <strong>“惊喜！”</strong>
</p><p>所有人突然从家具还有墙后面跳了出来，吓得我我尖叫出声，手里的袋子差点掉了下去。</p><p>“我操，这他妈是在干嘛？”我大喊，抱紧了那袋东西。</p><p>“是你的‘祝贺戒酒一个月（Congratulations on One Month Sober）’聚会，”马吕斯说着，指着脑袋顶上挂着的做得很难看的条幅。“祝贺（Congratulations）”这个词写得太大了，其他字都被挤在了一起。我的不快不只是因为破烂的字间距，而是来自整件事。</p><p>“各位——”我有些生气地开了口，但热安打断了我。</p><p>“我们已经知道你会说什么了。‘你们为什么要这样？你们怎么知道的？这件事太愚蠢了，我戒酒，这又不是什么很重要的大事’。”热安说，ta把我的烦人之处学得惟妙惟肖。</p><p>“我听起来才不是那样。”我嘟囔。</p><p>“你就是这样。而对你这些抱怨我们的答案是：因为我们是你的朋友，安灼拉撒谎技术很烂，这当然很重要，你戒酒也很重要。”ta反驳道。</p><p>我注意到弗以伊站在远处，这家伙是从沙发后面跳出来的。</p><p>“你不该在上班的吗？你怎么知道这件事的？”我抽了口气。</p><p>“我有罪。”弗以伊毫无廉耻地回答。</p><p>“我们知道你不会同意的所以我们才弄了惊喜聚会，”若李说，“求求你了让我们继续吧，R。”</p><p>我叹了口气。“行吧。”</p><p>“嘿，你还带了薯片来！”古费拉克喊道，从我这里夺走了袋子。</p><p>“等一下，我是给自己的惊喜聚会买的吃的吗？”</p><p>“是，”热安皱着脸承认道，“公白飞带了蘸酱，所以……”</p><p>我翻了个白眼，加入了他们，和在沙发边热情等待着我的其他人坐在了一起。</p><p>“我们真的很为你骄傲，R。”珂赛特说着，拥抱了我。没人能够抵御来自珂赛特的拥抱，所以我对它缴械投降。</p><p>“我有东西送你，”她在我耳边轻语。我低头看见她已经从手提包里拿出了什么东西，“我自己做的。我知道你没去AA，但我觉得你依然会喜欢有东西能够提醒你的进步。”</p><p>她拿出了一个徽章。亮绿色的心形。上面用花体写着“一次一天（one day at a time）”，上面还刻着“30”的字样。</p><p>“30是纪念你戒酒的时间，”她解释道，把徽章放在了我的手里，“如果你不想要的话，不要没有关系的。”她注意到了我的沉默，飞快地补充道。</p><p>“不是，不是，我……”我不知道该说什么。那个徽章比想得还要重，承载着比我应得的更多的爱。我觉得它几乎要在我手里烧出一个洞来。“谢谢。”我哽咽道。</p><p>她露出了微笑，但对我将其放进口袋而不是别在胸前的行为未置一词。</p><p>我清了清嗓子，试图重新融入这个聚会中若无其事般的氛围中。“我猜这里没有酒吧，感觉自己就像回到了中学生聚会一样。”</p><p>“我他妈可希望了呢，”米西切塔笑道，“如果这真是中学生聚会的话那我现在就该在演奏Just Dance而不是听你们讲讲过了上百遍的故事。”</p><p>“嘿，你可喜欢我们的故事了。”博须埃反驳，亲了亲她的脸颊。</p><p>“这是谁的主意？”我问。</p><p>“嘛，举办聚会是古费的，”巴阿雷回答，“但提议我们该做点什么的是安琪。”</p><p>我转过头，看向那个自从我进来就始终保持安静的金发脑袋。他羞涩地对我微笑。“你没生气吧？”</p><p>“我没有。”</p><p>这个回答招来的是更多怀疑的目光。</p><p>“我真的没有，”我坚持道，“谢谢你们，真的，非常感谢。”</p><p>我说的是实话。我没有生气他们为我举办了聚会。我生气自己无法乐在其中。那种奇怪的感觉如影随形，从一个谈话到另一个谈话中，挥之不去。我感到安静，感到寂静，我思索了片刻这是否就是平静。是不是我终于取得的平静。是不是他们向我许诺过的平静。但太阳落了山，带走了我所有的能量与耐心，我开始意识到，我错了。我的所有醉意都成功地被排干，只剩下一个空洞。我感到空虚，意识到这点几乎将我击垮。我做的难道不是我该做的事情吗？我做出的难道不是正确选择吗？</p><p>我想找到安灼拉，朝他大喊大叫。谴责他，因为他撒谎。谴责他们所有人，因为他们看错了我。我没有。相反，我坐在那里，手里端着一杯茶，听着古费拉克讲述他上个星期一次堪称灾难的盲约（blind date）经历。我在他们大笑的时候大笑，在他们微笑的时候微笑。我没有发火，没有跑开，没有喝酒。我只是拨弄着口袋里的徽章，思索着刻在上面的天数要到多少时，我才能够再次真切地感受到这个世界。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>